Normal
by gempire
Summary: As usual the summary is inside to avoid spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **Summary: Billie Black suffered at the hands of the League, but now finally freed she can go back to her normal life. To the life she'd lived for those few glorious weeks with her wolf Kekipi, when in hiding from the League she could pretend. Now this normal life can be hers, but only with time to heal can she truly feel normal again.**

* * *

The sound of the plane engine droned in my ears. Normally I'd buy the earphones to listen to the in-flight music or watch the movie. I'd bought the earphones and even put them on my head. As they covered my ears I already felt my heart rate pick up and the sweat spring up on my body. I tried to control my breathing, I mean, what was so scary about earphones? I managed to control my shaking hand enough to press the button to turn on the first channel. It was golden-oldie pop songs. I felt the bile rise to my throat but I choked it back and forced my finger to press the button onto the next song. I went through a load of channels but I couldn't find anything that seemed to calm me down and now my ears were ringing and if I didn't get a control on myself people were gonna notice.

I took a few calming breaths and brought my shaking hands up to my head to pull off the earphones. I didn't feel completely better, but at least I wasn't teetering on the edge of becoming a shuddering mess on a plane full of strangers. And I didn't want to lose it in front of Isla either. I had to keep it together for her. If I broke down in front of Kekipi once we were alone on our island then it wouldn't matter, I was allowed to break down in front of him. I couldn't break down in front of Isla though. I had to be strong for her.

"You ok?" Kekipi whispered to me.

I forced a smile to my face and nodded my head.

Kekipi frowned, he didn't believe me but he didn't question me. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Isla as much as I didn't. I took his hand and leant my head on his shoulder. I inhaled his scent and that made me feel a little better.

As soon as the seat belt sign went off I whispered to Kekipi that I needed to use the bathroom and I got up and walked along the aisle to the back of the plane. Just being able to walk around on my own accord helped me feel in more control so I didn't feel so trapped.

I stepped into the toilet cubical and I took a deep breath as I closed the door but I was in control so it didn't worry me. Thank god. It was a good sign for the future, as long as I could control my environment I'd be ok. Hopefully.

I didn't really need the bathroom, but I sat down anyway for a minuet. Then I stood up, pulled the chain, washed my hands, and left.

"Is there anything I'm not supposed to press?" Isla asked me in a whisper and I managed to stop myself from jumping at her suddenly in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I replied with a frown.

"I've heard stories about people pressing the wrong buttons in plane toilets and they end up getting their insides suctioned through the system or they drop a block of frozen pee on the people below." She said with a worried frown.

"They're just stories." I assured her with a smile. "Everything is labelled anyway."

"Shaka." She said with a grin before she stepped around me and into the bathroom.

I considered waiting for her, but there was a line forming and the air attendant was getting highly strung so I made my way back to my seat.

"That's better." I said with a happy sigh as I sat down.

"You look better." Kekipi said as he took my hand and I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Just needed to stretch my legs." I said with a shrug. "Talking of which."

Isla'd just reached our seats so me and Kekipi both got out into the aisle so she could squeeze back into the window seat. She wanted to look out as we flew, although we'd soon hit darkness so there wouldn't be much to see but the reflection of the inside of the plane. I'd let her enjoy it for now; the kid deserved a break after the crap she'd been through the last week.

"I can't wait until we're home and we can put this whole thing behind us." I whispered to Kekipi. "Curled up in bed with your arms around me as we drift in dreamland."

"Sounds ono." Kekipi whispered as he went to kiss my head, but I lifted it quickly so he met my lips. That bastard Ritchie would not take Kekipi from me.

The rattle of the trolley pulled me away from any thoughts of losing myself in Kekipi. It was time for the in-flight meal. It was as good as you could expect from air food, well I managed to choke it all down before they came around to collect our trays.

It was fully dark by then and as I looked across to Isla I noticed that her head was sagging, but it was clear she was fighting it.

I leant across Kekipi so I could whisper, "Just recline your seat and if you use the blanket make sure your belt is showing or the flight attendants will wake you up."

She looked warily over to me for a moment before nodding her head.

"Ok." She said, before she frowned. "But do any of you wanna go by the window?"

"It's too dark to really see and if we need to get up we won't have to squeeze past you." I said quickly, I really didn't want to be on the window seat where I couldn't get out quickly if I needed to. I'd feel trapped there.

"Ok." Isla replied and I smiled at her as she reclined her seat and curled toward the window with the blanket around her shoulders. It wasn't long before she was snoring lightly.

"I wish I could do that." Kekipi said with a tired laugh.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Nah. Not on the flight. I'm looking forward to my bed." He said with a wary smile.

"Yeah." I said, and wrapped my arm around his as I leant my cheek on his shoulder. "Sleep in our own bed and get back to normal."

"Whatever normal is?" Kekipi joked.

"For us? It's you working at your garage and coming home to me in the evenings. It's me getting a permanent job to go to every day and return home with you. It's weekends spent enjoying the waves, going to Susie's for dinner or just spending it in bed. It's just living without too much thought." I said seriously.

"I like that version of normal." Kekipi said with a smile and he reached his left hand across his body to stroke my cheek.

"Come on plane. Hurry up home." I said with a laugh.

"Yep." Kekipi agreed.

"Then we can have a good dinner and rest up in bed." I mused.

"And sleep until tomorrow." Kekipi added as he played with the ends of my hair.

"Then you'll have to open up your garage and we'll get back to normal." I stated.

Kekipi nodded.

"So, what do you think about my mom and dad?" I asked.

"They seem ono, but I guess I'll get to know them better next time we visit the main land."

"Yeah." I replied. "In a month?"

"Well you promised everyone so yeah. And I'll get to see the rest of the w… my father's family." Kekipi said, catching himself as one of the air attendants came by offering drinks.

I had a coffee to perk me up a little and after a moment of hesitating Kekipi had one too. The caffeine and sugar made me feel a little better and it helped me through the rest of the flight.

Going through Honolulu airport actually felt good because I could really stretch my legs and I didn't feel so bad about the half hour wait for our connecting flight because it meant we could take it easy and sit for a while in the airy departure lounge. The flight from Honolulu to Hawaii itself was short, more or less straight up and down so the space hardly had time to register with me. Not to mention it was a smaller plane with more legroom and it was light out so the sky went on forever. At least Isla got to see more out the window this time.

Susie was there to pick us up from the airport. I saw the look of sympathy in her eyes before she hugged me and I tried not to feel angry about it, but at least she didn't say she felt sorry for me. I guess there wasn't much she could do about her emotions though.

"Thanks for coming to pick us up." I whispered.

"I get to see my grandchildren, I'm not about to give up on that chance." Susie said as she gave Isla a big hug and seemed to not want to let her go in case anything bad happened to her again.

"I guess we'd better get you home. To Hilo right?" Susie asked.

"No." Kekipi said. "I need to go to Honomu to get the boat keys off Will."

"Honomu it is." Susie said as she released Isla from her hug but kept a hand on her shoulder.

Susie led us to a SUV, a seven seater, but it was something she needed with her big family. Despite all the seats available, Kekipi, Isla and me took the seats that would normally be the back seat of the car. We needed to sit together at the moment.

It was another long journey and we managed to keep up a conversation. I participated as much as I could, but the coffee was starting to wear off and I just wanted to be back on Wolf Island away from everyone but Kekipi and be allowed to fall apart a little.

When we stopped at Drogo's apartment complex Isla looked anxious. I took her hand and tapped it gently and she turned and smiled at me. I watched as Will came out and spoke to Kekipi for a few moments before Kekipi came back to the car with a set of keys in his hand.

"To the harbour?" Susie asked.

"Yes please." Kekipi replied.

As we got closer to the harbour the thing I'd been trying to ignore became hard to unless I wanted to walk around with my eyes closed. The big expanse of moving blue water. Last time I'd seen these waters a vampire was carrying me over his shoulder after I'd just watched Kekipi die. I took a deep breath and dug my nails into my palm so I wouldn't lose my grip on my breathing.

When we reached the harbour we got out of the car and said goodbye to Susie before Kekipi led us, luggage and all, along the wooden walk way. I started to feel panicked when I couldn't spot his boat, but I couldn't ask about it or risk Isla knowing I was about to freak out. Kekipi stepped down into a new looking speedboat with actual seats and room for our luggage. Kekipi stowed our bags first before he held his hand out to me.

I took it as I clenched my teeth and stepped down into the boat. But as I took one of the seats in the prow my anxiety melted away. The slow bob of the boat and the splash of water against the wharf were lulling, calming and I was out in the open air not down in some stinking hull.

"What's going on?" Isla asked.

"I don't know if my boat is still at the island or if the vamps sunk it, but whatever, Will and Marlin said I can keep this one." Kekipi said as he held his hand out to his sister.

"Shaka." Isla said as she got in and sat down next to me.

Kekipi cast off and started the engine and we glided away from the harbour. I looked out over the water and felt surprisingly calm as Wolf Island came into view. I didn't feel my heartbeat rise or anything as the little jetty came into view and Kekipi steered the boat up next to it and moored us up.

Kekipi took out his and my bag but left Isla's in the boat since there wasn't any point hauling it up the cliff just to bring it back down later. Isla had dashed off across the beach and up the path ahead of us. As we came to the little flat bit just before the last rise to the plateau where the house was located, Isla was scrambling back up from the bushes on the little ledge below. She had a backpack on her back.

"I need to check everything is still in there, but then I need to head back. I need to see Mom." Isla said firmly.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Kekipi asked.

"For now? That I spent an awesome week with my big brother Jimmy, but I don't know if I can keep the wolf thing from her forever. I guess I'll see how it goes first." She said, looking worried and I guessed it had to do with the whole wolf thing, it was hard going into the human world for the first time when you had knowledge of this whole other world that most people thought was make believe.

"If you need to tell her, we'll work out the right way to do it." I assured her.

"Thanks." She said and hugged me, before she turned to Kekipi. "I can row your canoe to shore."

"It's ok. I'll take you back. Need to check on the garage anyway." He said with a shrug.

"I'll stay. Make a start on the clean up." I said, figuring there'd be some to do after our battle.

"Are you sure?" Kekipi asked, cupping my face with his and looking into my eyes.

"I want our house to be hale again, and that won't happen if we're not fixing and cleaning." I pointed out.

"I know. But half hour won't make much difference. Maybe we should go up over the cliff, see if there's anything we might need to get in town?" He suggested.

I was gonna argue, I was ok here on my own and didn't need wrapping up in cotton wool, but then I realised that was being selfish. I was thinking about it from my point of view, but Kekipi was gonna have issues over this whole thing too. After all, the last time he left me here, he came back to me being kidnapped. I wanted to just drop down as soon as we got in the house, but I could wait a little longer for Kekipi's peace of mind.

"Let's go see." I said, and kissed his cheek before I took his hand.

We climbed over the last bit of cliff and I felt shocked by what I found. There was no indication of our fight. It looked as it had since I first got here, well apart from the wooden decking I'd put down for our hot tub.

"Guess there isn't much to do out here. But there might be some food we need to dump." I said, pointing to the house.

"Yeah. We should check on the milk and bread and dump it if we have to. Get more in town." Kekipi said.

"Yeah." I agreed, maybe a walk around a supermarket would do me a little good, to get out among people rather than shut myself away.

We went inside and Isla sat checking the content of her backpack while Kekipi and me went through the cupboards to find anything that was spoiled so we could dump it at a pig feed collection point. We had a bagful before we went down to the boat.

I didn't feel the anxiety this time as we got in the boat, being up in the air and being able to see the ocean helped a lot. I actually felt happy when we reached Kekipi's little jetty, like we were coming here in the morning for work. It felt like normal.

As soon as we were moored Isla said goodbye and headed home. I could understand why she was in a rush to see her mother. The kid had been through a lot.

"Do you really need to check on the garage?" I asked.

"Well I'll check the ocean hasn't flooded it or anything, but mostly I wanted to make sure Isla reached Hilo ok."

"Thought so." I said with a smile. "So let's check your garage is still in one piece then let's go dump this food because it smells bad."

"Ok." Kekipi said with a nod and we went to the door so he could unlock it.

We stepped inside and he flicked on the lights. It didn't look any different from the last time I saw it, but Kekipi went around checking things in the garage before he came back to me.

"All ok." He said holding up his thumb.

"Ono." I replied and kissed his lips and then lingered them there until it turned into a passionate kiss that left me a little breathless as I pulled away laughing. "We really should get rid of this garbage now."

"Yeah. Don't want my garage getting a reputation for smelling like a dump." Kekipi replied as he took my hand.

I was feeling light as we left the garage to go around to the little sectioned off area where Kekipi kept his car. We got in, making sure to dump the bag in the trunk, before Kekipi drove us to the nearest pig food dumpster. We emptied everything out of the packaging and dumped that in the bin next to the dumpster.

After that we went to the supermarket to get some bread and milk and a few other things we might need out on the island. As we got back on the boat I felt good, glad that I had come out shopping. At least I wasn't anxious in crowds and I'd be able to function on some social level. My life wasn't completely lost to the League.

We climbed back up to the house and I was feeling exhausted. I wanted to sleep, but maybe I should have something to eat first. Some blood wouldn't go amiss. I'd have to see to that in the morning. There wasn't any blood available on the island.

"What shall we have to eat?" Kekipi asked.

"Can we make it something quick so we can sleep? I don't know about you but I'm fit to drop." I said and yawned.

"Ain't gonna argue with that." Kekipi replied and he yawned too.

"As easy as sandwiches." I said.

"Yeah." Kekipi said with a nod.

"And you need an early night so you can be rested enough to open up the garage tomorrow."

"What?"

"Well you were due to open up tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"That was before everything happened." Kekipi said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be the reason you lose your customers. They're expecting you back tomorrow and you have to be there." I said firmly.

"I should be here with you." Kekipi said as he leaned in closer to me.

"Look, I know everyone is waiting for me to crack up, but I'll do that whether someone is here or not." I said as I stepped away from him. "I don't want you to put your life on hold waiting for it to happen. I want you to keep your reputation so we can get back to normal, so there's a normal left for us to get back to."

"I just…"

"I know you're worried, but we won't know how I'll handle being here alone until I am here alone. Also, I can use my phone now so I'll check in with you every hour if you need me to, but you need to go to work." I said firmly.

"I won't be able to concentrate." Kekipi said in a low voice.

"Yes you will. You need to. Kekipi, my mental state is gonna be shaky for the foreseeable future, but it'll be a big help for me to know that you're getting back to normal. I need you to open your garage tomorrow and succeed in being you and I'll have more chance of getting back to being me."

"If you're sure?" Kekipi said, and he didn't look sure.

"I'm not sure, but we have to try." I said with a shrug.

"Then I'll open up tomorrow and we'll have an early one tonight. If you want I'll sort the sandwiches and you can go have a shower."

"Let's make the sandwiches together." I said as I stepped closer to him and wrapped my fingers around his. "I need to be doing stuff too."

"How about I make your sandwiches and you make mine?" Kekipi suggested.

"I like that." I said and kissed him before I smiled up at him. "What do you want?"

"See if you can guess." Kekipi said as he grinned at me. "I'm gonna make your favourite."

"My favourite?" I asked, frowning

"I might have got talking to your sister. Or she talked to me." Kekipi said blushing a little.

"Yeah, Liza does like to talk to people." I said with a smile. "Go ahead. See if you get it right."

"I will." Kekipi said with a confident grin as he stepped into the kitchen area.

I followed him and we set about making sandwiches. I made him ham salad, simple yeah, but it was his favourite.

Kekipi had been working with a sandwich toaster but wouldn't let me see what he was putting in, although I knew there was cheese involved. It turned out to be a pizza sandwich. Basically a grilled cheese sandwich with pizza sauce and pepperoni, and it was one of my favourites.

I gave it a critical look as Kekipi placed it before me. I picked up a slice and sniffed at it before I took a careful bite. Kekipi was watching me with a worried smile on his face to I chewed slowly while I kept my face blank. Then I swallowed and smiled.

"Perfect." I said as I placed my hand on his. "My favourite."

"Great." He replied with a relieved sigh and he lifted my hand to his lips before he picked up his sandwich and bit into it. "Good."

I smiled before I finished off my sandwich. Then I had a shower while Kekipi cleaned the cheese off the toaster. Then I made us both milky hot chocolates while he showered. We carried them up to bed and sipped them as we watched a movie.

By the time I'd finished my hot chocolate I was feeling sleepy so we turned off the TV, put our cups out of the way, and settled down into the bed. I snuggled closer to Kekipi and put my hand to his cheek. I smiled and moved closer for a kiss. Kekipi met my lips and we kissed for a long while. I could feel my body warming up and I really would have gone further, but I had to wait until Carlisle had replaced my coil and I was absolutely sure it was working. I didn't want to go through the bleeding even if we used a condom to avoid pregnancy.

We settled down to sleep and I did sleep without any dreams. I felt good when I woke up and I checked the time, it was half past six. I woke Kekipi up and he smiled at me.

"Time to get up." I said. "I'll make you breakfast while you shower."

"Shaka." Kekipi said with a smile and I kissed him before I got up out of bed, grabbed our cups from the night before, and went downstairs.

Kekipi followed me down and wandered into the bathroom while I got on with breakfast. I wanted to eat good today, and that would start with a breakfast of bacon, pancakes and fruit. I had it all on the table by the time Kekipi came out of the bathroom.

We sat down to eat and it was good if I did say so myself. Kekipi looked like he enjoyed his breakfast too.

"I'll do the dishes." He said as he stood up.

"No." I said. "It'll give me something to do today. I am gonna stay here and clean up. It's the best thing for me and for you. I need to know that I can spend time on my own and you need to know that I'll be safe here if you leave me."

"Are you sure?" Kekipi asked, frowning.

"Yes." I said and kissed him.

"Any problems you ring me and I'll be straight here." He said firmly.

"I will." I promised.

"Ok." Kekipi said but he didn't look like he was moving.

"You want me to walk down to the jetty with you?" I asked.

"At least I can see you're ok as I sail away." He said with a frown.

"Come on." I said and took his hand before I led him down to the beach.

He got into the boat reluctantly and I had to untie it and push it away from the little wooden platform. Kekipi sighed then started the engine. I smiled and waved to him to encourage him on. He smiled, waved and sailed away. I waited until he'd rounded the rocks before I went back up to the house.

First things first, I showered and dressed before I got on with cleaning. I washed the dishes, made the bed, and did all the other little cleaning jobs that kept a place looking liveable.

I was just settling down to a cup of coffee and decided to catch up with my reading when I was sure I heard something. No, it was someone calling my name.

"Billie! It's me, Isla! I came to visit!"

It sounded like Isla so it wasn't someone pretending to be her so I left the house to investigate. She was just coming up the path with a bag over her shoulder.

"What's with all the shouting?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd let you know it's me." She said with a smile, and it looked a little fixed and I suddenly felt suspicious.

"Did Kekipi ask you to check up on me?" I asked.

"No. I need to talk to you." She said, and that seemed truthful enough, but I still had a feeling Kekipi had asked her to come here too.

"Oh. About what?" I asked, then realised we were outside and as Dad always said, conversations are much less hostile when you sit. "You wanna come inside, or we could have cold drinks on the veranda?"

"Whatever. But I got us salad for lunch. I should probably put it in the fridge to keep it nice." She said, tapping her bag and I heard the echo of Tupperware.

"Yeah. Come on in. We'll grab some drinks then sit out here." I suggested because it was nice outside and I wanted to be comfortable sitting out here again.

"Sounds good." Isla observed.

We went in the house and I made up some lemonade with a lot of ice while Isla put our salads in the fridge. Isla grabbed two glasses as we left the house and sat down at the table. I took a deep breath as I took in the paradise around me. I liked it here and those League vamps had not stolen it from me. That was a relief.

I poured out two glasses of lemonade.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I picked up my drink and put a straw inside to sip at my lemonade.

"I can't lie to Mom about all of this." She said as she stabbed at her drink with her straw. "She knows something's up with me and I don't know what I can say. There's just so much to say, but I have to tell her everything to even tell her some."

This was really eating Isla up and the kid had already been through so much. I tried to imagine what it would be like not being able to tell Mom about any of this. It would be a nightmare. Well Isla was a wolf and Elise was her mother so that meant there'd be no penalty, especially since I was sure she wasn't the type of person to gossip about something like this.

"Then tell her." I said.

"Just like that?" Isla asked, looking shocked.

"Well maybe not just like that." I conceded.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to give Isla a little back up on this, and she'd need the support if it went wrong. There was only one thing for it. "We may need to get her out here and then tell her. So you can show her too."

"Ok." Isla said, but she still looked worried. "How would I do that?"

"We can work something out." I said as I sipped at my drink, then I had the perfect idea, it would require a little subterfuge, but I was sure we could pull it off. I just had to go talk to some people. "How did you get here?"

"On my Kayak." Isla said.

"Can it carry two?" I asked hopefully.

"Not really." She said as she shook her head.

"But Kekipi's got a canoe." I remembered and Isla nodded.

"We'll row to Hilo and then I can pillion with you to Susie's." I said, kinda liking the thought of going pillion on her little scooter.

"Why Susie's?" Isla asked with a frown, and I guess it would seem weird without knowing my plan.

"We'll need the help of some of your cousins." I said, deciding not to say too much at the moment in case none of them could do it.

"For what?" She asked.

"We need to get your Mom and Dad out here right?" I prompted.

"Dad too?" Isla asked and she looked doubtful of that development, but I had my reason to include Kimo, even though he really didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt.

"It'll look weird if we tell Elise and not Big Jim. For the sake of the harmony of their marriage we need it to seem like he knows nothing about it." I explained, although I didn't sound that enthusiastic myself.

"Ok." Isla said despondently, but then she snorted. "But can you see Dad climbing that hill?"

"You'll get him up there." I assured her.

"I will?" She asked and I remembered I hadn't actually told her the full plan yet.

"Well me and Kekipi will have to be up here obviously." I said as I stood up and started walking toward the path and realised she wasn't following me. "You coming?"

Isla nodded and got to her feet. I waited until she'd caught up with me before I started walking again and we headed down to beach. Isla had pulled her kayak up onto the sand beyond the tide line and it was at this point I realised that Kekipi hadn't checked if his canoe was still here. I tried to remember back if the vampires had mentioned it but I couldn't recall. The only thing I could do was to look in the bushes where Kekipi usually kept it and thank god it was there. Guess it was too well hidden for the vamps to spot it accidentally.

I carried it out onto the beach and checked it for any holes, it was perfectly fine and the paddle was with it so I didn't have to search that out at least. I smiled at Isla as I picked up the canoe and carried it out into the surf. I climbed into the canoe as Isla brought her kayak up level with me and she climbed up too. Then we started paddling. It was a lot of work, and took twice as long to cross the channel between Wolf Island and the Big Island, but we finally pulled up next to the jetty by Kekipi's garage.

We pulled the boats up out of the water, we were gonna carry them to Isla's house to store them but I wanted to let Kekipi know what we were doing.

"Howzit brah?" Isla called as we entered the garage.

"You back already?" Kekipi asked, which made me think more that he'd asked her to check up on me.

"We both are." I said as we both stepped into the garage.

Kekipi rushed to me and grabbed me in a hug and I hugged him back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "You said you wanted to stay on the island today."

"Yeah, but Isla asked for my help and that means a trip to see Susie. We're gonna leave the boats at your parents and then I'll pillion on Isla's scooter."

"All the way to the other side of the Island?" Kekipi asked. "I don't think so."

"We're going." I said firmly.

"I know. But not on the scooter. It'll take choke too long and it's not safe all that way." Kekipi said firmly.

"Then how are we gonna get there?" I demanded, feeling disgruntled that he was being such a roadblock.

"You can take my car." He said as he reached to the board by his desk and took down the keys and I felt the anger subside.

"Fo' suah?" Isla asked in disbelief as she reached for the keys.

"And you passed your test when?" Kekipi asked, moving the keys out of her reach while he kept his arm around me.

"Right." Isla said, looking down and I realised something I could do to occupy my time over the next few weeks, she was sixteen after all and I was a good driver.

"Billie will drive." Kekipi said as he gave the keys to me. "And no eating or drinking in my car."

"I kine the rules brah." Isla said a little moodily.

"Ok. We'll take the car." I said as I wrapped my hand around the keys. "But what about the boats?"

"Put them up on the roof." Kekipi said, but he led us out to the jetty where we'd already pulled them up out of the water and he lifted them up onto the roof. "They'll be there when you get back."

"Thanks." I said, and kissed him. "See later."

"Drive safely. You got my baby sister in the car." Kekipi said as he stroked my arms gently.

"I will." I promised and kissed him again before I stepped away. "Bye."

"I'll behave myself." Isla said as she past Kekipi and followed me around to the back of the garage where Kekipi kept his car.

I had to adjust the seat a little when I got in, but not too much, as Isla got in beside me. She waited until we were away from the garage when she whispered, "I can't believe Kekipi lent you his car. He don't normally let anyone in it never mind drive it."

"I know." I said. "But I think he wants us to be safe and this is safer than your scooter."

"Yep. And it's more in style. Plus we can wind the windows down this time." She said happily.

"Well yeah we can, but the window thing was my rule. Vamps can track your scent, but if you go in a car and keep the windows up you can limit your scent getting out into the air. If the windows are down there's more chance the scent can be picked up." I explained.

"That's good to know." Isla said. "You'll have to tell me more of these tips."

"Of course I will." I promised. "And I might even teach you to drive."

"A car?"

"Yep." I confirmed.

"When can we start?" She asked with an eager grin.

"As soon as you get your provisional." I replied.

"I'll be on it once we sort this stuff out with Mom." She said with a nod.

"Ok." I said, and figured I could buy myself a car in that time so I wouldn't give Kekipi a heart attack by using his car.

We drove onto Susie's and I figured this time of the day she'd be out at her garage so I pulled onto the little paved patch in front of her garage. I got out of the car and Isla got out too while I poked my head in through the garage and Susie was there with her head under a hood.

"Aunt Susie?" I called as I stepped inside so I didn't scare her.

Susie ducked from under the hood and came from under it.

"Hey girls, I didn't expect to see you so soon." She said as she wiped her oily hands in a rag. "Come in and have a coffee."

We followed Susie over to where she had a little desk and a coffee machine. She put it on to heat up before she dropped into her chair and gestured for us to sit too. We sat opposite her.

"Not that I don't mind the visit, but I doubt this is just a social call." She said.

"No." I admitted. "Well not completely. I do like to visit you Auntie Susie."

"Yeah I know." She said with a grin and shrugged the matter away. "So, what d'ya want?"

"Are any of your clan available Friday?" I asked.

"I'll have to ask them. How many do you need?" Susie asked, without even asking what I'd need them for.

"Not sure yet. Any of them good at cooking? They'll have to run the Diner for a few hours." I stated.

"Why?" Susie asked, and now she looked curious, I guess she hadn't thought it would be about something like this.

"Isla wants to tell her mother about the wolf, that means telling Kimo too. So we thought it might be better to get them out to Wolf Island where it can be show as well as tell. Nothing proves a point than turning into a huge ass wolf." I stated.

"At least Dad can't deny it then." Isla put in.

"You think he might?" Susie asked, looking surprised.

"We're gonna give him an out." I said solemnly.

"Yeah." Isla confirmed, although she seemed despondent about it.

"It's up to him if he wants to put his foot in it with Elise." I said with a shrug, after all, I could only give him an out; it was up to him if he wanted to take it.

"Elise? That's her name?" Susie said, looking sad, and I realised that was the first time Susie had even heard her name. "Would love to know her."

"Well we can get her in touch with you once she knows everything." Isla said eagerly, and I didn't want to deflate her enthusiasm with the possibility that it might not be all plain sailing once her mother found out two of her children were werewolves. "Mom always wanted a big family and she'll go crazy over our tribe."

"I hope she does." Susie said sadly, but then she smiled. "Always room for more at our table. Can bring your no-good half brothers too if you wanna."

"Let's just leave it at Mom first. Lim and Odell are a pain in the okole. You're better off not knowing them." Isla said with a snort.

"Well I can't exactly exclude them if they're your brothers." Susie said as she got to her feet and poured out three steaming mugs of coffee before putting them in front of us.

After a moment where Isla asked for milk and sugar and got given a carton of chocolate milk instead, which she preferred to coffee anyway, Susie got back to business.

"Ok. So I'll talk to my lot. See who's available. Anyway I can get hold of you?" Susie asked as she sipped her tea.

"I can use my cell now." I said as I wrote my number on the corner of the newspaper.

"I'll be in touch later tonight." Susie promised.

"Thanks Aunt Susie." I said as I got to my feet.

"Thanks Gran. See you soon." Isla said as she got to her feet too.

"Hopefully with your parents in tow." Susie said, but she stayed sitting sipping her coffee.

We waved before we left the garage and got back in the car. We were on the highway and Isla had been quiet for ages, but finally she asked, "What happens next?"

"Just hold tight and I'll let you know as soon as I know more." I promised.

"Ok." Isla replied and then looked out the window for the rest of the journey. I guess she was thinking over what my plan could actually be.

It was around twelve when we got back to Hilo and I was hungry, but Isla had made a salad for us and it was back home. It would mean we'd have to row back out there and Isla would have to row back. I didn't really feel up to it and I had no idea if she did.

"What's wrong?" Kekipi asked me when I went into the garage to give him the car keys.

"If I'm honest, I don't feel like rowing back out home." I admitted. "I'm still a little drained. I really need a good hunt."

"Where do you go for that?" Isla asked, and I forgot she had really good hearing. "Maybe I could come with you. It'll give me a chance to run."

"I'll go running with you another time, but this hunt I'd have to do alone." I said. "And I'm not even up to that right now. I just need to rest some beforehand."

"You got your boat licence with you?" Kekipi asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Then take the speed boat. You can come back for me later when you bring Isla home." Kekipi said as he stroked my arms and I looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him before he stepped away from me and went to get the keys for the boat.

"Phone me when you get out there?" Kekipi asked as he dropped the keys into my hand.

"I will." I promised and kissed him again before I left with Isla so we could get in the new speedboat.

I inspected the helm and I was familiar with the set up so I cast off and started the engine. I pulled away from the dock and headed out to sea. Isla sat up front looking out over the water with the wind whipping at her dark hair. Usually she seemed older, but in that moment she looked like the sixteen year old kid she was. I don't know why, maybe because she looked unsure now and before last week she'd always seemed so sure of herself. I'd have to help her back to that point of view. Letting Elise know about the whole wolf thing was a step in the right direction.

We reached the island and I moored the boat to the jetty.

"Don't tell Kekipi this." Isla said as she stepped out of the boat. "He's a choke good sailor, but that was the smoothest boat ride I've ever had."

"I won't." I promised. "If I do I'll have to drive from now on, and I much prefer to just sit in the prow and enjoy the view." I added with a wink.

"Can't argue with that." Isla said with a shrug.

"Les go hale. I'm starved." I said as I put my hand to my stomach.

"I'm right there with you sister." Isla said as she looped her arm through mine.

We laughed as we made our way across the beach and climbed the little path to the house.

"You don't have to eat the salad if you want something better." Isla said as we crossed to the house.

"Isla, if I wanted something else to eat do you think I would have rushed back here for lunch?" I asked as we stepped into the house.

"I guess not." She said.

"Why you so doubtful?" I asked as I pulled the two tubs out of the fridge and carried them to the table.

"I always get nervous when someone new tries my food. I know this is only salad, but the dressing is my own invention." She said as she sat down by the table and pulled one of the tubs toward her.

"I ate your food back in Wyoming." I pointed out as I grabbed two glasses and a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"I know." Isla said as I sat down. "But the one time I was cooking with your dad and the other time, well how can you go wrong with breakfast?"

"How can you go wrong with salad?" I asked as I opened the tub to find a mixed leaf salad with tomatoes and mango pieces. There was a small round tub inside that contained the dressing. I removed the lid and sniffed and it smelled good so I tipped it over the salad.

Whatever was in the dressing brought the whole salad together and I ate it quickly.

"You have to send that recipe to Dad." I said before taking a big gulp of juice. "And Liza would probably like it too."

"Sorry, it's a house secret of Isla's Island Puka." Isla said with a grin.

"I guess it wouldn't be right to threaten your business like that." I said with a shrug.

Isla chuckled.

"So, you need me to run you back right now or do you wanna hang for the afternoon?" I asked.

"I got nothing on." She said with a shrug.

"Ok. Then we'll do something here. Shall we go hang on the beach? I ain't done that for a while." I suggested.

"Why not? I always wanted to swim here." Isla said seeming like her old happy self again.

"Then let's grab some stuff and we'll go down." I said.

After grabbing some towels, snacks and drinks we headed down to the beach. We hung out there until five when we had to head back to Hilo ready for Kekipi to come home. I enjoyed hanging with Isla and it was a good thing that I got on with my future sister-in-law. When we got to the garage Kekipi was finishing up for the day.

"Do you need help getting your boat back home?" I asked Isla as she pulled it down off the roof.

"Nope. I'm gonna paddle across the breaks and glide into shore at the end of my street." Isla said as she carried her kayak to the edge of the jetty.

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Sure. I do it all the time." She said as she climbed down into the kayak.

"See you tomorrow." I said and waved her off.

"Aloha." Isla said, and waved before she started paddling away.

I watched her as she headed parallel to the beach before she finally turned left and let the tide carry her in.

"What are you doing?" Kekipi asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Making sure Isla gets to shore safely." I said as she reached the beach.

Kekipi put his arm around me and pulled me in close to kiss the side of my head.

"Thanks for looking out for her." He said.

"Well, she's my sister too." I said as I turned to him and kissed his lips. "Just the same as my siblings are your siblings." I added as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Does that mean you get my brothers too? I get it if you don't want them." He joked.

"I guess I should meet them before I make that decision." I said as I kissed him before I stepped away. "What are we gonna do about the canoe?"

"I'll strap it to the side of the boat." Kekipi said. "I'll just get some ropes."

"I'll get it down."

Half an hour later we were back on the Wolf Island and heading up the path to the house. We cooked dinner between us and were just settling down to eat when my phone went.

"Hello?" I answered carefully because I hadn't recognised the number.

"Hi Bills, it's Susie." Susie said.

"Hi." I said, in warmer tones now I knew who I was speaking to.

"So I got four of mine available Friday. Will that be enough?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How about you and Kekipi come by tomorrow evening and you can talk to them and plan?" Susie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just check Kekipi hasn't got anything on a mo." I said, since I didn't want to commit him to something he wasn't interested in, if it came to it I might have to go alone.

"What's up?" Kekipi asked.

"You fancy going to see Susie tomorrow evening?"

"Sure." He said.

I nodded then put the phone back to my ear.

"We'll be there about seven?" I suggested, because we wouldn't get there much earlier if Kekipi wanted to close up at his usual time.

"Perfect. I'll make us up some fish." Susie promised. "Let Kekipi experience the old Clearwater fish fry."

"I'm looking forward to it." I said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Susie said and hung up.

"What's the plan exactly?" Kekipi asked as we started eating.

"I was thinking of a way to get your parents out here. Well if I can get some help well we can pretend that Isla entered them in a competition that means a day trip out on a boat and they bring them here and then we tell them."

"I hope it goes ok." Kekipi said, looking down at his plate.

"It will." I said as I rounded the table and sat in his lap and nuzzled his ear. "And you can be a son to your mom again."

"Yeah." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "But what about you? Mom's gonna know you lied to her."

"I did and I didn't. I couldn't exactly tell her my real name but I can now I can reveal to her what I am. I think Elise will understand why I couldn't give her my real name at the time."

"Dad's not gonna be so agreeable." Kekipi grumbled, I knew that, but he deserved the benefit of the doubt. For the time being.

"Well I'll give him a chance. We'll make it look like we're telling both of them. If he's smart enough he'll play along." I stated, and that's all I could do, I couldn't save Kimo from himself.

"And if he doesn't?" Kekipi prompted.

"That's his problem." I said flatly. "Anyway, let's leave that until Friday. Tonight, I just want to think of us. Just us together without anyone else in the world."

"Ono." Kekipi said with a grin and I stroked his cheek before I kissed him.

We made out a while before we cleared the table and then we went to bed where we slept as close together as possible. It was gonna be a difficult month without any love making, and I felt anger settle in my mind over what the League had done to me and annoyance that I couldn't get my personal revenge on Ritchie, Laci or that doctor that ripped out my coil. My only consolation was the memory Mags had given to me where she ripped through a lot of my captors including Laci and especially Ritchie. I could almost pretend it was me getting the revenge I desired; now I was feeling the consequences of what they'd done to me. Again and again that night I repeated the moment Mags ripped through his smirking face and each time was better than the last.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Gemma x**

 **P.S. I will continue with the other stories, but I want to get everyone to the same point in time. Once everyone is caught up with Isla (especially Billie) then I'll continue with 'A Taste of Paradise'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

I woke with a start, and I sat panting in the darkness for a moment wondering what the hell had happened. Then my dream came crashing back on me and I turned quickly to my side, the worry making my heart stop for a moment. Kekipi was lying on his side and he wasn't snoring. Was I just imagining his chest moving up and down?

I sat frozen, caught between shaking him awake and not trying just in case I couldn't.

Kekipi let a snort, turned on his back and started snoring. That jumped me out of my shock state and I could hear him breathing. He was alive. It was definitely just a dream. But I'd come so close to really losing him and that was still fresh in my mind, not to mention what Ritchie had done to it, I was bound to have nightmares.

I couldn't go back to sleep. I was too drenched in sweat for that, and anyway, I'd slept enough for one night.

I climbed out of bed and found my clothes in the dark. I went downstairs and into the bathroom. I didn't bother using the lock because I wanted Kekipi to be able to come in if he woke up and came looking for me. I didn't want him to worry.

I showered and it felt good to wash the sweat from my body. I tried to remember the dream, but I really couldn't grasp the full details of the dream. Only that Kekipi was dead and I was in danger. It wasn't true, I knew that much, but my dreaming mind had been convinced enough to wake me up.

I wiped and dressed and decided to sit down in the kitchen awhile. Mom was probably back in Tregarran, so I had to email her to know I was safe. Might as well do that, and also record my nightmare. I'd promised I would if anything came up.

I got my laptop and set it up on the kitchen table while I went to make a cup of coffee. I sat down as I sipped from the steaming cup and felt better for it. I got onto my email account and sent a message to Mom just to let her know I was in Hawaii, safe on Kekipi's island and there was no need for her to worry about me.

I sent it then created a new folder before creating a new Word document inside it. I named it as the date then set about recording what I could remember about the dream and how it made me feel when I woke up.

After that I just browsed a little, not really with anything specific in mind. I looked up when I heard Kekipi stir, sit up quickly and almost in the same second looked over the railing of our bedroom shelf. His sigh was audible, but I chose not to let it get to me as I smiled at him and waved.

He came down the stairs and dropped into the chair nearest me. He took my hand like he was checking I was actually real. I looked up at him and smiled but I felt it falter and pull down, I had to tell him the truth.

"I had a nightmare. Woke up sweating. I had to shower, so I did, then didn't feel like sleeping again."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

I shook my head.

"I can catch up on my sleep in the day if I really want to, you have work to do. Besides, once I knew you were just sleeping and not… Not… Well you know, was not, I was ok."

"What was your nightmare about?" Kekipi asked with concern.

I sighed, closed the web browser and opened the document back up before I turned the screen to Kekipi for him to read.

"You don't remember more?" He asked when he reached the end.

I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything specific, only what I put down there and having to make sure you were actually alive when I woke up." I explained.

"Then why didn't you wake me to be sure?" He demanded.

"You started snoring so I knew you were alive and I needed to shower anyway. It gave me chance to try and remember everything I could before I wrote it all down in case I do have to send something to Mal."

"But you won't yet?" Kekipi asked, looking concerned.

"One nightmare isn't cause for concern." I said warily. "It's gonna take a while for my mind to get back to completely normal so I got to expect a few bumps along the road."

"You'll tell me if it gets worse?" He said gently.

"I'll tell you. I promise. You're my wolf; it's what I'm supposed to do. Go to you with my problems and for support, just the same as you can come to me. It's what imprinting is all about." I said as I smiled at him and put my hand on his.

"Ok. But next time, wake me so I can offer you that support. Kay?" He said with a sigh but he still looked a little concerned.

"If you really want me to I will, but like I said, you got work. I haven't. Least not yet." I pointed out.

"There's no rush." He assured me.

"I know. But I like to work."

"What will you do?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said with a laugh. "Guess I'll look around and decide. If it's something that needs qualification, well that's a perk of being dhampir, we learn quickly. I'd get it in no time at all."

"As long as you don't push yourself." Kekipi said and he held up his hands before I could protest. "I know you're capable, but you've just been through a choke junk time. You need to give yourself chance to recover. However long it takes."

"Then I'll take some kind of low-skilled part time work for now and I'll train at a human pace." I said as I placed my hand to his cheek. "But I need something to waste my time on when you're in work and I don't think I'm in the best frame of mind right now to consider kids."

Kekipi looked spooked for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Not the right time. We'd have to get married first. Not that I'm exactly religious, but it seems right." He observed.

"Is that you proposing to me?" I teased.

"No." He said and he smiled at me instead of getting all bashful like I thought he would. "You think I'm a kolohe? When I propose to you it'll be onolicious."

"You know I'm expecting something big now. Ponies on the beach. Water skiing dogs and you surfing into shore on the back of a dolphin."

"Ho. Calm ay. I'm a modest guy. I said it would be onolicious, not ostentatious." He remarked acting offended, although I could tell he was joking.

"Well, maybe I'll propose to you instead." I countered.

"Isn't this a leap year? You missed it."

"I'm Billie Black. If I wanna propose to someone, I'll do it whenever the hell I like. I don't need an extra day in the year where everything is all topsy-turvy to propose to my future husband. I'll propose to you when I wanna, if you don't get there first."

Kekipi looked a little confused, but he decided on a shrug.

"Oh and so you know. I like how Billie Black sounds. It's an alliteration so it sticks in the mind, and I've always liked the sound of it. And I've always been determined to keep it. Just ask Liza if you don't believe me. So if you want the same surname as me, you'll have to take on Black."

"That's a lot to think over." Kekipi said. "I'll go do it in the shower."

"I'll make breakfast." I said cheerfully, and I actually felt cheerful as I leapt to my feet and kissed his lips. "You have work."

"I won't be long." He said as he run his fingers through my hair then made his way toward the bathroom.

I put my laptop away then went to make breakfast. It didn't take long and Kekipi had finished in the shower by the time I was putting it on the table, but I'd made up my mind.

"I'm coming in with you today." I said as we sat down to eat breakfast.

"You know how to fix a car engine, won't take long for you to learn how to fix a boat." He said with a shrug.

I laughed.

"No. Anyway, it would be pointless me working for you, we wouldn't be making extra money that way. I'm gonna come onto the Big Island with you today and maybe head to Honomu to check on Drogo. See if he's any better. Say thanks."

"You wanna do that alone?"

"He's my friend." I pointed out. "And Drogo didn't have a good start in life, but he has this sense of, well it's not really pride because he doesn't act prideful. But he'd feel uncomfortable if too many people see him in bed."

"I guess I wouldn't want strangers to come gawking if I'm served dirty lick'ns into hospital. You sure you don't want me to come wait outside?" He offered.

I shook my head.

"If I have any problems Auntie Marlin is there and Carlisle might have arrived by now. Whatever, this I can handle. I'll go to Honomu this morning then I'll try to be back by lunch. I'll bring you a burger."

"Not from Big Jim's!" Kekipi said, looking spooked.

"Course not. Well not until after tomorrow anyway. How would I explain how I'm back to Elise?" I asked.

"You're really worried about what she thinks." Kekipi said with a frown.

"Course I am. She is my future mother-in-law." I joked, before I got serious. "I like Elise and now she'll actually know the truth I feel bad having lied to her. I don't wanna have to lie to her again when I'm so close to telling her the whole truth."

"Oh my god! She's gonna know everything!" Kekipi said looking ill.

"It'll be ono." I assured him.

"But all these years!" He worried.

"We'll make her understand." I said as I put my hand on his and smiled at him.

"Mahalo." He said softly.

I smiled then pushed myself to my feet.

"I'd better go change into something a little more road worthy."

"Road worthy?"

"I'm gonna buy a scooter or maybe a bike now I don't have to worry about people following my scent. At least I can get places if I need to without having to get your car out."

"I don't mind you borrowing my car."

"I know. But what if you need it when I'm out?"

"I guess that's a point." Kekipi said.

"I'll need to keep it at your garage."

"That's ok." Kekipi said. "I'll wash the dishes while you change."

"Ok." I said and kissed his cheek before I went up to the bedroom.

I changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. It might mean feeling hot, but it would be better than road rash if I did happen to come off. Not that I was planning to, but it would also look better when I went to have dinner with Susie tonight.

I made sure to pick up my wallet so I had my bankcard and drivers licence on me. I didn't wanna spend too long buying my mode of transport. I had things I wanted to do.

When I got back downstairs Kekipi had washed all the dishes and they were on the board to drain.

"I'm ready." I said with a smile and Kekipi took my hand before we left the house and made our way down to the beach.

I sat in the boat and felt the breeze flow around me as we sped to the island. This was much better than having to paddle. It was a better to go in early rather than having to paddle in the afternoon to be on time to go to Susie's, so I'd made the right decision to come in with Kekipi.

When we reached the garage I kissed Kekipi goodbye before I headed into town to the nearest cabstand. I'd have to get a cab because the nearest bike place wasn't in walking distance and I didn't feel up to walking distances yet. I'd need to feed first. I should probably take care of that today just to feel right again.

I paid the driver with cash then went into the bike dealership. They hadn't long opened, but I didn't mind being their first customer of the day. There was only a handful of staff on hand. The one who broke away from the counter was around thirty with short clipped hair but a carefully maintained trim physique. I could appreciate that he was good looking, and once upon a time I might have considered bedding him just for the fun of it, but how I felt in that moment, I couldn't even bring myself to flirt with him to talk him into giving me a mates rates discount.

"Aloha ma'am how can I help you this morning?" He asked with just the right amount of pep that it wouldn't be overbearing.

"I'm looking for a nice little run around that can get me anywhere on the island. Speed isn't the most important factor, but I don't want anything too slow. I want something that gives good mileage because I don't wanna be stopping too often to refill. Price is not an issue, but I don't want anything too flash."

"You sure you don't know the exact make and model?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you got so you got the specs, what do you recommend?" I asked, short of snapping, just wanting to get it over and done with.

"You know I could just recommend the most expensive since you said price isn't an issue." He said, still trying for jokey friendly.

"Yeah, but I think you're smart enough to know if you're trying to dupe me I'll know. I'm not some dumb kid spending Daddy's money. I'm a serious buyer looking for something I can drive away today. And I wanna own it permanently or else I would have just rented." I said flatly before he embarrassed himself further.

"Staying here a while?" He asked, trying for a different tact.

"You could say that. I'm moving in with my boyfriend." I said, so he'd stop this stupid time wasting.

"Anyone I know?"

"Kekipi Kahamoku." I said, sure he wouldn't know.

"He that one with the ono boat garage Hilo way?" He asked, I guess Kekipi really was popular.

I nodded.

"Really? I thought he was asexual." He said with a frown.

"Your mistake." I said flatly. "Anyway, I'm not here to discuss my personal life. You up for making some of your commission today or shall I take it to one of your colleagues?"

"Ok." He said, clearly transferring to serious business mode. "We mostly got Japanese bikes here. They're light weight, more nimble for the hills and stuff we got on the Big Island."

"I know." I said with a nod. "I wasn't planning on a chopper or anything like that. A Yamaha or Suzuki would be perfect."

"Any colour preference?"

"Red. But if not doesn't matter."

"Well come have a look over here."

I ended up with a Yamaha Tracer 700, in radical red. It was a sports tourer, maybe a little more powerful than I was really looking for, but I could at least fit Kekipi on the back if we wanted to get out see the Island on a Sunday. I was sure there were places he'd never been to visit because this was his home. Same as me, and places in the Pacific North West.

I bought two helmets and a riding jacket, I didn't need more protective gear than that and it would be better for Kekipi to try a jacket for himself before I bought it. I drove back to Hilo with one of the helmets over my arm so Kekipi could take a look at my bike.

Kekipi whistled when he came out to view the bike.

"You bought this?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"But it's like $6000 at the least and you just bought it like that." He said and snapped his fingers.

"I got rich parents." I said with a shrug. "Besides, I've spent the best part of four years in a job that pays ridiculously well without needing to worry about living expenses beyond what I'm eating. I got a hell of a lot in savings."

"What about all the money you spent before?"

"That was covered by expenses since I was still in Jane's employ. I'm not anymore. She gave me some severance pay. Compensation for what happened with the League, and although it's a whack of money it won't last forever, that's why I want to get a job."

"But you're blowing six kay on a bike?"

"It'll work out cheaper than renting it." I said.

"I guess."

"And we'll get use out of it."

"We?"

"We can go for Sunday rides. Why do you think I bought an extra helmet? You can pillion with me at first, but if you wanna get your own bike, well I still got tons of VCAC money just sitting there if you want one for your birthday."

"We'll see how it goes with this one first." Kekipi said as he put his arm around me and kissed my head.

I leant into him for a moment sighing happily before I pulled away.

"I'm gonna head out to Honomu now. I'll see you later."

"Be safe on the road." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I'll phone you once I'm there." I promised.

"Make sure you do. I worry about you."

"I know." I said and kissed him before I stepped away and pulled on my helmet.

I got on my bike and waved to Kekipi before I pulled away.

I rode out to Honomu and felt pretty good up until I pulled into the parking lot outside Drogo's apartment. It was at this point I felt the sick pull in my stomach. Drogo had been through so much to protect me and I wanted to thank him for it, but would he want to see me?

I guess there was only one way to find out.

I got off the bike and pulled off my helmet and jacket, keeping them over my arm as I made my way up to the door. I phoned Kekipi on my way to let him know I'd arrived and so I couldn't chicken out. Once he knew I was safe I stepped up to the door and knocked, feeling the sick roll of my stomach.

A moment later the door was answered by Marlin.

"Billie!" She cried and she pulled me into a tight hug as she pulled me into the apartment. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Auntie Marlin." I said as I returned her hug with one arm since I still had my jacket and helmet under my other.

"Let me take them for you." Marlin said as she took the jacket and helmet and hung them in the closet near the door.

"I've come to see Drogo."

"I'll just check if he's up for visitors." Marlin said diplomatically, maybe I should have called ahead.

"Marlin?" Drogo called quietly from what sounded like the main room.

"Wait here a moment." Marlin said before she walked along the little corridor that ran along the side of the kitchen and into the main room. "Yes Drogo?"

"I think I'm hallucinating again, or did I just hear Billie?"

"No. She's here to see you." Marlin replied.

"Then where is she?"

"You can come in now." Marlin called.

I took a deep breath and moved along the corridor, not sure what I'd be met with. The main room had been turned into a hospital ward. The big table that used to take up the one wall and his three-piece suite had disappeared. Probably to make room for the bed that was surrounded by machinery you'd usually find in a hospital.

Drogo was in the bed; he had a bandage around his midriff and around each wrist. He was also attached to a couple of drips. He was still in bad shape and I felt a pang of grief, he'd been through worse than I imagined if he was still beat up. No. It wasn't worse than I'd imagined. I'd just hoped it hadn't been this bad.

"What are you hovering by the door for? Come here. Let me see you." He said with a smile, but even his voice sounded weak.

I moved further into the room with my eyes on the floor. I finally managed to drag my eyes up to his when the bed came into my line of view.

"What's up Bills?" He asked.

"I…" I gagged on my own words, I hadn't realised my throat was so dry.

"When was the last time you fed?" Drogo asked.

"It's not that." I said and brushed at my eyes, there were tears. "God Drogo, I knew it would be bad, but this…"

"Well you wanna make it up to me?" He asked and I nodded. "Then don't mention anything about it?"

"What?" I asked, was he crazy?

"Come on Bills. I need some distractions. I'm losing my mind talking about my…situation." He said in a wary voice.

"Then what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Come sit here while I think." Drogo said as he pointed to a chair next to the bed.

I sat down and Marlin put her hand to my cheek. I looked up at her. She frowned down at me for a moment.

"I will get you a glass of blood." She said firmly and shot off to the kitchen before I could protest.

"There's no point arguing. Marlin's in matron mode." Drogo said with a slight smile.

"I do need blood anyway. I'm feeling drained at the moment, but I guess my mind is healing and that's taking it out of me." I said in a voice that sounded monotone even to me.

"What happened to your mind?" Drogo asked, and I realised he hadn't been told anything.

"Ritchie." I said sourly. "And that's something _I_ don't wanna talk about."

Drogo nodded his head before he looked up to Marlin who was handing a glass of blood to me. I took it and knocked it back before the flavour registered.

"That was human blood!" I said aghast.

"It's donated blood." Marlin assured me.

"But I've never drunk…" I said feeling queasy, but then I gasped as the flavour sparked a memory. "Oh god. That bit was real."

"What was real?" Marlin asked.

"When one of them gave me human blood. It was one of the real things. Not one of the fake things." I replied with a sob.

I felt Drogo's hand on mine. His grip felt weak, but he was trying to comfort me. I shouldn't be laying all this on him. Not after all he went through for me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said. "I'll write it all down so whoever wants can read it, but I can't talk about it."

"Then let me know when it's available." Marlin said. "I'll leave you two to talk in private. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Ok." Drogo replied.

Marlin left the room, and although she could still hear us it felt like private.

"Gee Red, I ain't never seen you look so sad." Drogo said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm trying to be happy…"

"But…" Drogo said with a shrug and I nodded.

"I wanna be happy. I wanna be normal."

"Seriously? When have you ever been normal?" Drogo asked dryly and that did make me laugh.

"I mean back to my normal. Back before Ritchie raped my mind." I said sadly, sobbing over a particular word since it was the first time I'd thought of it in those terms.

"Billie." Drogo said, taking my hand again. "Billie?"

I was looking down at the bedding. I couldn't look at anyone in that moment.

"Please look at me. You know I don't like talking to the top of people's heads." Drogo said firmly.

I looked up and met his grey eyes.

"That's the first step on the road to recovery. That you can state what Ritchie did to you was the same as rape. He violated your mind, and being able to say it's that, at least you can work to healing from it now."

"I guess." I said, hoping, but not really convinced.

"What's gonna happen to him now?"

"You didn't hear?" I asked in shock.

"Hear what?"

"Ritchie's dead. Mags killed him." I stated.

Drogo looked conflicted. Shocked to hear someone who had once been our friend was dead and had been killed by my niece. Relieved that Ritchie was no longer around to hurt anyone. Worried, perhaps because he felt Ritchie deserved it?

"Mags?" He questioned, I guess that was the hardest part for him to grasp.

"Yeah. I mean I don't know the full story, but a lot of my family turned up at the raid on the Mexico ranch. Mags and her pack were amongst them. Ritchie decided to go after Zeke and Mags got pissed and tore him apart. She took out Laci and all the guys who came here. At least what I remember who took me. Mags showed me that's how I know. I think the only one she didn't take out was Jules, but Mom and Dad got him. Trying to slink away from the field. Pretending he was one of us." I said with disgust.

"Your parents took out Jules?" Drogo asked in astonishment.

I nodded.

"Thank god!" He gasped and actually looked fully relieved over this news.

I frowned over his reaction.

"He was the worse one for you." I realised.

"Yeah." Drogo said looking ill. "One day I'll tell you all he did to me."

"But not today." I said and squeezed his hand. "I understand."

Drogo nodded his head before he fell silent for a moment.

"How's Kekipi?" HE asked to change the subject.

"Good." I said. "Worried."

Drogo nodded.

"I don't want him to worry, but I know why he does. I'd be worried about him if our roles were reversed. But I need him to get on with things so I can too." I said sadly.

"He's been through a lot too. Crushed half to death. Not knowing whether you were alive or dead. Having to see my sorry corpse pinned to the wall. Not knowing what was happening to his sister after seeing what they could do to me." Drogo said dispassionately as he stared at the wall where his surfboard used to be. That's where they'd hung him on the wall.

"How come you're still here?" I asked in concern.

Drogo blinked and focused on me before he grinned.

"That sick of me? Bills, that hurts." He joked, but he knew what I meant, I decided to elaborate anyway.

"I mean in this apartment. In this room. Isn't there anywhere else you can go?"

"Marlin doesn't want to move me too far until Carlisle's seen me too just to be sure. Until the doctors are happy then I'm stuck here. I'm gone as soon as I can though." He said a little bitterly.

"Should move down to Hilo. I know one wolf who'd be happy if you did." I said, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Kekipi doesn't know me that well." Drogo said in a way that I knew he knew I was talking about Isla.

"I was talking about Isla." I said anyway, so he couldn't misunderstand me this time.

"We tried to ease her into everything, but we left it too long. She fursploded when the League nabbed me and that's how they got her too."

"She's phasing now?"

I nodded.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. The kid's resilient. She's done a lot better than I would have predicted from someone who didn't know anything about the supernatural before that ordeal."

"Yeah. She's one tough lady." Drogo said with a fond smile.

"So." I said, deciding to get it out of the way. "She said she visited you for almost a week."

"I was giving her surfing lessons." Drogo said defensively.

"We both know the Silva kids don't need no surf lessons." I pointed out.

"She said she needed them." Drogo said with a shrug.

"I know. She liked your friendship, that's why she kept coming back. You weren't immature like her school friends and didn't treat her like kid like the adults she knew. You're cool, of course she wants to hang with you."

"I doubt she wants to now." He said with a snort.

"Why not?"

"Because I was treating her like a kid. Keeping her in the dark." He said, looking ashamed, but it's only what I asked him to do.

"She understands. All you have to do is ask her." I assured him.

"If I ever see her again I will." Drogo said flatly and he closed his eyes. "I'm feeling tired now. I need to sleep a lot. You can stay if you want, but I'm not much company."

"I told Kekipi I'd bring him lunch anyway." I said as I got to my feet and kissed his cheek. "I'll try and get back here before you go, but I've got stuff to do the next few days."

"It's ok." He whispered. "Thank you for visiting."

"I'll be back." I promised, and gave his hand a squeeze before I left his bedside.

I went to the bedroom door and knocked. Marlin answered and I got a look inside to see that it looked more like an office than a bedroom.

"Drogo needs to sleep." I explained. "And I need to head back to Hilo."

"Of course. It was good that you could visit."

"Yeah. Drogo is my friend." I replied. "I will be back, but probably Monday, I got stuff over the next few days. Do you know if Carlisle will be here by then?"

"He'll be here Saturday morning. He's reached a point where others can care for the wounded back in Wyoming and he'll be on the next available flight. He'll be arriving in the early hours on Saturday."

"Ok. I hope to see him before you head back to Wyoming so if there's a chance he'll be gone by Monday can you ask him to ring me?"

"Of course. But I doubt we'll be returning so soon." Marlin said sadly as she glanced to the bed where Drogo was now flat out.

"They drained him didn't they?" I asked, although the answer was already clear.

"Yeah." Marlin said sadly.

"And filled him with human blood. That's why he's not healing yet?"

Marlin nodded.

"If you need a transfusion…" I began but Marlin cut me off with a look.

"You're not well enough to give blood. You need to heal yourself. Do you need to take any blood with you for emergencies?" She asked.

"I don't wanna drink human blood, and I don't want to put Kekipi through that. If I need any more I'll go hunt." I said. "And Aunt Marlin, if I was a human patient and I was a vegan would you give me a glass of cows milk when almond milk would be ok?"

"No. It would be seen as a breach of your rights." She replied.

"Then in that case, please don't ever give me human blood again. Especially without telling me what it is first. If there's an alternative I'd rather not. I went twenty two years without letting a single drop of human blood pass my lips and now…" I sighed. "As soon as I get home tonight I'll write everything I remember down. Once that's done I'll ask Isla if she feels up to it, maybe I can compare them. See what really happened."

"I think you should seek council with the psychiatrists in our family before you decide to seek out the truth." Marlin advised.

"I'll get advice, but I think it'll help a lot to know exactly what happened and to know what in that endless nightmare was the truth." I stated.

"I suppose you'll know better than anyone how you'll best heal." Marlin replied.

I nodded.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks." I said.

Marlin walked me to the door and got my jacket and helmet from the closet. She watched me as I walked to my bike where I pulled on my jacket then my helmet. I waved to Marlin before I got on my bike and eased it out of the space turning it as I did until I was pointing the right way. I waved to Marlin one last time before I kicked the bike into life and headed out for Hilo.

I'd promised Kekipi a burger so I stopped at a McDonalds on the way, managing to stow the drinks and food in the little box under the seat. Hopefully the ice would be enough to keep the drinks cool by the time I reached the garage.

When I reached the garage I left my bike outside while I carried the food inside. Kekipi was down in the dry dock working under a small speedboat.

"Chow time." I said as I walked straight to his office area and dumped my helmet and jacket in his locker.

"What we got?" Kekipi asked as he climbed out of the dry dock, wiping his hands.

"Big mac. Extra large fries. I'm starved and it was quick." I said as I shared our food out of the bag.

"Don't care as long as I can eat it." Kekipi said, kissing me as he reached me before dropping into his chair.

"Exactly how I feel." I said, perching on his desk so I could stay close to him. "For my plan we'll need more furniture out on our island. I know you need to bring the trailer out to transport anything big back. Maybe I can buy the stuff today and we can store it here over night and come get them in the morning. Lug them out to our island before your parents get there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You doing that this afternoon?" He asked between bites.

"Yeah. Thought I'd see if Isla wants to come. I'll need her keen eye to pick out what she thinks your parents will like best. Although I'll have to borrow the car this time so I can transport the furniture back."

"Ok. But remember if it doesn't fit in the trunk it won't fit in the trailer."

I smiled, I remembered, but I didn't mind him reminding me.

"Is there anything else you want me to pick up?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Dinner's covered since we're going to Susie's."

"Yeah. I guess I could get whatever for tomorrow night."

"Then surprise me." He said as he wrapped his fingers gently around my leg that was resting on his chair.

I smiled and kissed him.

I finished off my burger and threw everything into the bag.

"I'll phone Isla so I don't bump into Elise when I'm looking for her."

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed, then looked thoughtful. "Know you wanna do show and tell out at the hale? Why don't you ask Isla to bring spare clothes today and we can set it up ready for her tomorrow?"

"Good idea." I said as I washed my hands.

"I want this all to go as smooth as possible." Kekipi said as he stood up.

"It'll go well." I assured him as I clasped my hands behind his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well whatever happens, I got you." He said and we kissed for a long moment, and I could feel the rush begin, but I fought it back, forcing myself to be happy with just kissing for now.

"Ho brah, you're finally back!" Someone hollered as they entered the garage.

We pulled apart and looked to the door. It was the mailman; he always seemed to be running late.

"Sorry brah. I'll leave these here." He said with a grin as he held up a wad of mail.

"Mahalo." Kekipi said and he went to grab the mail.

"Congrats brah." The mailman said with a wide grin as he punched Kekipi's shoulder. "You lucked out."

"It wasn't luck." I countered. "Kekipi is a good man and that's why I love him."

"Love? Fo' shua? When's the wedding bells?"

"When I decide." I said with a grin and the mailman laughed while he punched Kekipi again.

"I expect to be your best man."

"Nah." Kekipi said. "That'll be Isla."

"Your li'l sis? But she's not a man."

"Still the best person for the job." Kekipi said with a shrug. "And I don't think we'll marry here."

"It'll be back home with my parents." I put in. "My sister will kill me if I don't let her plan it."

"Shame. Well I wanna be the first to know da kine?"

"I'll let you know." Kekipi said warily.

"Catch you later." The mailman said and left.

"Is he always so chatty?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kekipi said and sighed deeply.

"You just gained props though?"

"Yeah. But it'll be all around the Island by the end of the day."

I shrugged.

"Just hope it don't get back to Mom before I can introduce you to her."

"We should be fine." I said with a nod. "May I have the keys to the car?"

"Yeah." Kekipi said and grabbed them from the hook on the wall dropped them into my hand.

"I'll put my bike away before I get the car out."

"And I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I said and kissed him one last time before I stepped outside the garage.

I pulled out my phone found Isla's number and hit call.

"Aloha?" Isla answered after three rings.

"Hi Isla, you wanna come shopping?" I asked.

"What type of shopping?"

"We'll need more chairs out on Wolf Island if we're entertaining your folks tomorrow. Was wondering if you wanna help me pick out the best."

"Sure. When are you going?"

"As soon as you get over to the garage." I replied.

"Ok. Just let me shut down my laptop and I'll be there."

"See you in five."

"Kay." She said and I remembered what Kekipi had said about her clothes.

"Oh. And grab some spare clothes so we can put them ready for you tomorrow." I said quickly before she hung up.

"Sure." Isla said.

We hung up and I set about freewheeling my bike around to the garage. I had to open the second door to get my bike in safely since I didn't want to scratch the paintwork on Kekipi's car or my bike.

I closed the one door then opened the other do I could drive Kekipi's car out of the garage. I closed the garage door and turned back to the car to see Isla closing the gap.

"Mahalo." She said. "I didn't have anything to do and I was over thinking, but now I got a distraction."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile as I opened the driver's door and got in.

Isla got in the passenger seat and dumped a bag in the foot well. I started the car and pulled away from the garage.

"Where's the nearest Ikea?" I asked as I started driving.

"If you want furniture today it's pointless. It's just a showroom. You look at the furniture. Pick out what you like. Order it then wait for it to be shipped to the Island."

"I knew that." I said, frowning over why I'd forgot it. "Wal-Mart it is. Unless you know of a better place?"

"Not if you're looking for flat pack." Isla said with a shrug.

"Ok. Lesgo."

We reached Wal-Mart and went to the outdoor furniture display.

"What should we get?" I asked.

"Well whatever, it needs to be reinforced for Dad." Isla quipped.

"That's not nice to say about your father." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Well he hasn't been very nice to Kekipi." Isla said with a shrug.

"I guess. So what do you think we should get?"

"All we need is chairs?"

"Yeah. At least three, and remember they have to fit in the boat trailer." I stated.

"Ok. Well what about these. I know they're not flat pack, but if we lie them on their backs they won't be too high in the trailer. And three of them will fit, plus the wicker and wood design will me more solid for Dad."

"You sure you don't want to get the two seat one for him?" I joked.

Isla chuckled.

"Once we pick these out, you wanna grab a coffee before we head home?" I offered.

"Could I have chocolate milk instead?"

"Sure." I said. "Although now I'm looking at these chairs, how will we get them in the car?"

"Maybe we should just go for the folding ones instead." Isla said with a shrug.

"Or maybe something in between." I mused as I found a build-it-yourself patio set. "I could do this tomorrow morning before you get there. It'll take me half hour to put it together."

"Then maybe we should go for this one." Isla said.

"Yeah." I said as I picked up one of the packs and put it on the trolley. "You want anything else."

"I'm good." Isla assured me.

"Then let's go pay and we can go find a place that sells coffee and chocolate milk."

We paid and took the box out to the car. We had to lower the back seat but we managed to get it in the trunk. If worse came to the worse I'd lose the box before we set out for our island.

Then Isla directed me to a little independent coffee shop where we could get a coffee and a chocolate milk. I found the quietest corner I could so we could talk in private. I realised this was why I'd asked Isla to come with me in the first place.

"I went to see Drogo this morning." I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

"You did? How is he?" Isla asked eager for news on him.

"Good." I said, I didn't want to elaborate. "I think he'd like a visit from you."

"Did he say that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not in so many words, but I know Drogo. He never says what he wants, but it's usually pretty obvious when he's being too polite to say." I explained.

"He's your friend I guess." Isla said with a shrug before suckling up a big gulp of chocolate milk through the straw.

"He's your friend too." I stated.

"Yeah. But you've known him longer." Isla pointed out.

"But you're still good friends."

Isla nodded.

"I think a visit from you will make his day. He's confined to his hospital bed at the moment and that can be mind numbing, not to mention, it'll help him to see that you're unscathed."

"But there's…" She looked around and checked no one was listening in. "Vampires there. Ones I don't know."

"Auntie Marlin won't hurt you." I assured her. "But if you feel unsure how you'll react, Carlisle will be there first thing Saturday morning."

"Really? I can handle him." Isla said with a wide smile. "You think it would be ok for me to visit?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Ho brah! I'm there first thing Saturday." She whooped, but then her face fell and she looked down at the dregs of her chocolate milk. "As long as it goes well tomorrow."

"It will." I said and gave her hand a squeeze. "Your dad might be junk, but your mom is good people."

"I hope so." Isla said. "And if not, I can always come live with you out on Wolf Island."

"Sure." I said with a smile.

Isla smiled but then her face fell again.

"Do you miss your family living so far away from them?"

"I can see them whenever I want via the Internet. I don't find it too bad. Besides, I see my family everyday with Kekipi. And you." I said with a smile.

"I always wanted a sister. Now I have one." Isla said grinning again. "We can have girls' days out."

"Like today?" I asked.

"Yeah. But next time we go shopping could it be worth our while?" She asked hopefully.

"You mean clothes shopping?"

Isla nodded.

"Sure. I'm up for that. But at some point I'm gonna take you to the Res and then Liza can come shopping with us. If there was a doctorate in shopping, Liza would have earned it ten times over and be a professor by now."

"Sounds ono. See that's why I would have loved at least one sister." Isla said with a sigh, before she smiled. "I got you now."

"You have." I said firmly.

We left the coffee shop and got back on the road, keeping our conversation light. Once we reached the garage Isla headed home and I took her bag around to Kekipi's boat shop to see how he was getting on. It was only four so there was an hour before he'd close up.

"Do you want me to make you a coffee?" I offered.

"Yeah. Sure." Kekipi called from the dry dock.

I went over to his little office area and turned on the kettle, putting two cups ready. I sat down in his desk chair and pulled the paper toward me, flitting through the first few pages while the kettle boiled.

Once it boiled I made two coffees and carried them to the edge of the dry dock. I placed both cups on the edge and sat down with my legs dangling over ten feet of air as Kekipi ducked from under the boat. I handed his cup down to him and he leant against the wall of the dry dock next to my legs.

"Did you find anything?" Kekipi asked before taking a big gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah. I had to get a new table too because it was part of a set. It was the best flat pack one I could find."

"It's only so we all got something to sit on." Kekipi said with a shrug. "Did Isla go with you?"

"Yeah. She was glad to be out of the house."

"She doesn't like sitting still." Kekipi said with a shrug before he pushed himself away from the wall and held his cup up to me.

I took it off him and placed it beside me.

"I'll be about half an hour here and then I can close up." He said.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Nah. It's one of those jobs that only needs one pair of hands."

I resisted the urge to make a dirty joke.

"I'll go read the paper while I wait." I said as I got to my feet.

"I won't be long." Kekipi promised.

I smiled down at him as I picked up the cups and went back to the office space. I rinsed the cups then sat down to read the paper. Nothing really jumped out at me but I read over everything just to kill the time. I even did the crossword because I knew Kekipi never did.

I looked up when I heard someone enter the garage. It was a man who looked toward me, frowned a little then must have made up his mind that I was a secretary or something.

"Aloha. I came to pick up my boat." He said.

"She's ready Mr Mihalo." Kekipi said as he came up out of the dry dock. "I'll just fill the dock and bring her round to the jetty for you. You can settle the bill with Billie."

Kekipi had reached the desk and he pulled an invoice book toward me and opened it to the newest page where Mr Mihalo's details were already filled in.

"Ok." Mr Mihalo said before he turned to me while Kekipi went off to fill the dry dock.

"That's two hundred dollars please." I said.

"The usual." Mr Mihalo said with a smile as he pulled a wad of notes from his pocket.

I nodded and watched as he counted out the notes in front of me. I picked them up and flicked through them just to make sure they were the denominations he'd claimed then finished off the invoice with my signature. I handed one slip to him, put the other into the box where I knew Kekipi kept them and of course there was a third copy for the book.

"Mahalo." Mr Mihalo said as he accepted the invoice.

"If you go around to the jetty Kekipi won't be long."

Mr Mihalo nodded at me before he left the garage just as Kekipi was sailing the speedboat outside.

The breeze came in through the open doors filling the garage with the scent of the ocean and bathing the dry dock in sunlight. Since it was now full of sea water the lightly lapping waves cast rolling light reflections around the rest of the garage. I smiled taking in this natural display. There was still beauty in this world and that's what I had to remember.

"Billie? Are you ok?" Kekipi asked.

I blinked and focused on him with a smile.

"I was just looking at how beautiful the light is reflecting off the water." I explained. "It's uplifting."

"That's ono." Kekipi said as he stroked my cheek.

I smiled at him and leant closer until our lips met across the desk. I climbed up onto the desk on my knees so I could get closer to him to deepen the kiss. This was also uplifting, but in a completely different way.

"This is good too." I whispered into his ear as he kissed at my neck.

"I want you to be happy again." He whispered.

"I am. Not all the time, but who is? Little by little I'll be myself again, but until then, little bits of happy is good enough for me."

"We'll find as many little bits of happiness as we can."

"Mahalo." I said, and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

"Oops!" Kekipi said, glancing at my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I didn't wash all the oil off my hands." He said, looking guilty.

"I can wash it off." I said with a shrug as I pulled away from him and jumped down on the floor.

I went over to the sink and glanced in the mirror. It was old and pitted, but there was enough clear glass in the middle that I could see that there was a dark smudge on my cheek. I chuckled as I got some blue roll from the dispenser, applied a little sugar soap and water, and began washing the oil from my cheek before I rinsed my face with water.

I stepped away from the sink and grinned at Kekipi.

"See. All better."

"I better wash these though." He said, holding up his hands.

I chuckled as I stepped away from the sink before I watched as he washed his hands.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"No. Love what I see." I corrected with a grin.

Kekipi laughed as he wiped his hands.

"I'll get changed then we can head out to Susie's." Kekipi said.

"Ok. You need me to close the sea doors?"

"No. I wanna bring my boat in first. Never had to worry with my old one, but that one's pretty fancy. Don't want to think bad about anyone, but you can't be too careful." He said.

"You want me to bring it in?" I offered.

"You'll have to reverse her in."

"I know how to steer a boat." I assured him. "I learnt when I was five."

"Five?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"Ok. So I was more like fifteen, but that's how long I've been able to steer boats."

"It'll save time." Kekipi said with a shrug as he picked up a key and threw it to me.

I smiled and went out to the jetty where his boat was moored in its usual place. I untied the rope and hopped aboard before I cast off. I looked over the controls before I started the engine. It was slow going, but quite easy to steer the boat into the little dock. I moored up the boat and climbed out before I pressed the button to close the sea doors.

"Do you need me to empty the dock?" I asked.

"Nah. Should be ok. We'll only have to wait for it to fill later."

"Ok." I said as I made my way around the edge of the dock.

"You ready to go?" Kekipi asked. He'd changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so we were similar.

"Yeah." I replied.

We left the garage and drove out to Susie's. We were a little early, but only by half hour and Susie led us out to the back yard so we could set the table while she finished off cooking the food.

It seemed everyone turned up for the meal, but in the end Mahealani, Koa, Kala and Kelani could offer their assistance. And Hani offered to look after the garage for the morning and prove to Kekipi that he was a good mechanic. He'd recently lost his job and was looking for something new. I guess it would be a good thing if Kekipi got help at the garage, if on the selfish note that he'd get to have some time off with me.

Whatever, it meant that if all went well Kekipi wouldn't miss another day in the garage. Hani would meet us at seven in the morning, that way Kekipi could give him a run down of the garage and what work he had to do that day, then we could head back to Wolf Island with the flat pack and hopefully have it assembled by the time Isla got there between half ten and eleven, depending on how long it took to fill out the "insurance" forms and for Big Jim to haul his fat ass up the hill to hale.

Before we left Susie's, I text Isla to let her know to meet Mahealani and co in the main park at ten in the morning. She confirmed she'd do this a moment later so we could return home.

I didn't mind crossing the sea in darkness, I was up in the air and Kekipi was with me, it was perfectly fine.

It was late by the time we got back home, so we washed up and went straight to bed. After a kiss Kekipi pulled me against his chest and I settled down hoping I wouldn't dream worry again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

 **Kekipi**

I'd been on snooze all night. I couldn't let myself drift off into a full sleep because I was worried about Billie. She'd had a nightmare and didn't wake me, just got out of bed to deal with it on her own. She'd dealt with enough on her own. I had to support her through everything.

Billie convulsed and I sat up quickly as Billie jumped up beside me. She was panting as she stared into the darkness before she turned to me and I saw the relief. She hugged me, burying her face in my neck and I hugged her tightly to me.

"Another nightmare?" I asked.

"Yeah. Stupid thing." She growled and I felt tears hit my shoulder. "I wish I could get rid of them."

"Is there a way?" I asked, cause the vamps had all kinds of powers.

"Just got to de-clutter my mind of all the dark." She said with a sigh. "I might need therapy. Whatever, there's no shortcut. It'll take time."

"Is there anything you can do in the mean time so you can get some sleep?" I asked as I stroked her back.

"I'm not sure. I want…" She trailed off into silence.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Billie sat back and looked into my eyes for a long moment before she dropped her eyes. Then she looked back up at me and forced a smile to her face.

"I could do with a run." She said.

"Then let's go." I said, and stood up on the bed, holding out my hand.

"Now? But you should sleep." She said, looking concerned.

"You think I could sleep now I'm worried about you?" I asked.

"What about work?" She pointed out, always her trump card, or so she seemed to think.

"I haven't got any remember? Hani will be covering tomorrow. Today." I said as I checked the time. It was two in the morning.

"I guess." Billie said as she put her hand in mine carefully.

"If you play your cards right I might even throw in a midnight swim." I said with a wink.

"It's two in the morning." Billie pointed out.

I shrugged and kissed her.

"Lesgo run in the night. The moon is bright. You feel her calling?" I enticed.

Billie gave me a genuine smile as she nodded.

I smiled back, kissed her hand then pulled her after me as I headed down the stairs. Billie giggled as she sped up and pulled me faster to the door and pulled it open. We went out into the night and sped down the path onto the beach. Billie stopped suddenly and stood looking out over the water.

I put my arm around her and she leant into me as she sighed.

"I love this place." She said. "Our paradise."

"I can't believe I thought I was happy here on my own." I said with a chuckle.

Billie turned to me and clasped her hands behind my neck.

"We all make mistakes." She joked before she kissed me.

I put my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. I enjoyed the feel of her body pressed against mine and choke happy to have her safe in my arms. Billie hummed as she pulled away from me but took my hand.

"Shall we just stroll instead?" She asked.

"I don't mind." I said as we strolled toward the trees.

"It's a nice night." She said as she took a deep breath of the air.

"Always is." I observed.

"Even when there's a storm?" She teased.

"Especially when there's a storm." I said and pulled her in close so I could kiss her head.

She chuckled.

"That storm was pretty ono." She said.

"Not so much the storm." I said with a chuckle.

Billie chuckled again before she sighed, sounding content.

"We'll have to visit that cave again sometime." Billie mused.

"Sure." I said with a nod.

"As soon as Carlisle replaces my IUD and I don't have to worry about the bleeding." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about that." I said.

"But it could be a month."

"Yeah. But I went twenty two years without sex, I think I can handle a month." I pointed out.

"No offence, but that's before you knew what sex was." Billie pointed out.

"So you're telling me that from the time you lost your virginity fourteen years ago you haven't gone a whole month without sex?" I asked.

"Of course I have. But you do miss it. Especially when you're around someone you're sexually attracted to." Billie said warily.

"Ok." I said, and thought for a moment. "What exactly makes you bleed?"

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Is it any sexual activity?" I clarified.

Billie shook her head.

"Then what?"

"When it's penetrative." She replied.

"Ok. Well there's other ways to get off. I mean, you never taught me how to eat a lolly." I said, not quite comfy with the whole sex talk to put it bluntly.

"You know how to eat a lolly." She said frowning up at me, so I raised my eyebrows to try and get to her to know what I meant.

We walked on a few more steps then she snorted.

"Right." She said. "Yeah. Eat a lolly. Like when I showed you what it was like to be a lolly?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"You'd go down on me?" She asked, almost like she didn't believe it.

"Yeah." I said.

"But you seemed so scared before." She said, and I guess that explained her disbelief.

"Because it was the first time you suggested it and I have no experience." I admitted.

"You got some." She said as she leered at me.

"Ok. Some. But anything we haven't done is new to me and I have to at least try."

"Then sure." Billie said. "At least it won't be a complete drought."

"You want to now?" I offered.

Billie shook her head. "I'm enjoying our stroll."

"Ok." I said with a shrug.

"I like the night air." She said as she raised her face to the sky, smiling.

"Yeah." I agreed as we reached the end of the trees where the island gave way to rocks.

"Can we walk around the rocks?" Billie asked.

"Back around to the beach?"

"We can't go that way?"

"No. It leads to the sheer cliff."

"But we can get back to the beach this way?" She said, pointing around to her right.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Cool." She said as she let my hand go and leapt up onto the rocks, making it look effortless.

I scrambled to the top of the rocks where Billie was looking out at the rolling water as the moon lit up the breaks. Billie sighed and leant into me again.

"This is uplifting too. Another bit of happy." She said lightly, but it was tinged with sadness.

"Yeah." I said as I put my arms around her and looked out too.

"The more happy I find the more I'll have to fight the darkness in my dreams." She whispered.

"Then we'll work on the happy." I promised.

"I like the sound of that." Billie said wistfully.

We stayed there for a long while before we moved along the rocks, the sea lapping at our left side, as we made our way back to the beach. As we got there Billie led me out onto the jetty and we sat down at the end of it, with our feet dangling in the waves as we looked out into the night, where the dark of the sea rolled against the deep ink blue of the sky.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" She asked as she lay back with her hands behind her head and looked up at the stars.

"No." I admitted as I lay back next to her.

"I'll teach you sometime." She promised. "Maybe after the new year we can start a star chart. Track the constellations through the year."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Shall we go back up to the house now?" Billie asked as she got to her feet.

"Yeah." I agreed as I got to my own feet.

Billie took my hand and we walked back along the beach and up the hill to hale. We didn't go into the house though. Billie wanted to lie on the hammock.

"I'll go grab a blanket and my clock." I said and rushed into the house and up the stairs. I got two blankets, some pillows and my clock. I checked the time, it was only half three.

When I got back outside Billie was standing in the middle of the lanai looking up at the stars. I spread one of the blankets out on the hammock before putting the pillows in place. I tucked my clock under the pillows so I could reach it when I needed to check the time.

"Billie." I said softly as I stroked her arm gently.

She turned to me and smiled.

"You want me to get up first?" I offered.

"Yeah." Billie said wistfully. "I can snuggle down next to you."

I kissed her then climbed up into the hammock, throwing the other blanket over me ready, but holding it open so Billie could climb in next to me. She climbed up and settled down next to me as the hammock rocked a little. I pulled the blanket up around Billie as she snuggled down onto my shoulder, her hand on my chest.

"This is nice." She murmured.

"Yeah." I agreed as I ran my fingers in her hair.

"I could sleep now." She whispered.

"Why don't you? It's only half three. It's ages before we got to get up." I whispered back.

"What if I dream again?" She asked, sounding frightened.

"What if you don't?" I asked, she couldn't be frightened of it forever.

"But I have. Every time I sleep." She whimpered.

"Well you can just wake up." I said. "I'm right here for you. You know that."

Billie nodded her head.

I took her hand and kissed her palm before I started stroking her cheek gently as I sung an old lullaby.

"You have a good singing voice." Billie murmured.

"Everyone sounds good singing in Hawaiian." I joked.

"Sing it again." She said softly before kissing my chest.

I started singing again and Billie drifted to sleep. Once I was sure she was sleeping I let myself drift off until I was woken by my alarm at half five. Billie groaned in my arms and I hurried to dig out the clock from under the pillows and hit snooze.

Billie lifted her head and blinked at me.

"Damn clock." She grumbled.

"We could just go back to sleep." I pointed out.

"We could. But we need to be at your garage by seven so you can give Hani the run through and we can get the new furniture here in time to set up before Isla gets here. We can't let her down."

"You're right." I said but didn't make any effort to get off the hammock.

"Come on." Billie said with a chuckle as got down off the hammock.

I sighed and forced myself to sit up before I got down off the hammock. Billie smiled at me and took my hand and led me back into the house.

"Why don't you shower first while I cook breakfast?" She suggested.

"You sure?" I asked.

"You look like you need waking up more than me." She said with a chuckle and kissed my cheek before heading to the kitchen.

I went upstairs to grab some clean clothes then went into the bathroom. By the time I showered, breakfast was ready. It was a big breakfast, but I guess we weren't sure what time we'd eat again.

"How are you feeling?" Billie asked.

I shrugged. It had been a long time since I had someone I could share my feelings with and now I had so many raging around that I couldn't even explain them to myself. Billie put her hand on mine and smiled at me that looked like she actually meant it, all her smiles had looked forced since we got back. Not that I expected her to be upbeat and lighthearted after everything she went through, but it was nice to see a genuine smile. Proof that she could get through this and Ritchie wouldn't hang like a ghost over the rest of her life.

"It's gonna be good today because I've seen enough of Elise to know she won't shun you." Billie said with certainty.

"But I lied to her for so long." I said sadly.

"We'll help her see things from your point of view. And we're helping Isla out. I'm sure that'll be a few points in your favour."

"I hope so." I said with a sigh.

"I know so." Billie said firmly and I couldn't help but feel better about that. "I'm gonna shower, then we need to head out."

"I'll wash the dishes."

It was twenty minuets later that we were down on the beach manhandling the trailer onto the water so I could attach it to the boat. We got into the boat and I started the engine and took it slow at first because I wasn't sure how this boat would handle the trailer. Once I was sure the boat could handle it, I picked up speed until we reached my dock.

We got out and went to open up the garage. It was quarter to seven. Hani would be here soon.

When Hani arrived I showed him around the garage, my price list and what boat was due in. Once I was sure he had the hang of everything me and Billie went to get the table set from the trunk of the car. It just about fit in the trailer and at the last moment Billie remembered about Isla's clothes and went to grab her bag from my car before we set out for our island.

We got back to our island and Billie put Isla's bag on her back before we carried the box between us up the path. It took us half an hour to set up the new furniture and arranged it to Billie's ideal. Then we went in the house and made a den by draping a sheet from the rail of our bedroom, just like Billie had that first night we had sex, to create a place Isla would feel comfortable to change. I also put a set of my own clothes in there so they'd be easier to get to than needing to go upstairs. . Obviously we wouldn't phase back at the same time, but we could use the same space. In the meantime, Billie text Isla to let her know where her clothes were so she'd know where to go when she needed to change back.

Then we just had to wait.

Billie made some lemonade, and I helped her. At least it killed the time.

Oh god! This was it! Time to fess up!

I heard a boat approach and Billie took my hand. I tried to control my breathing. Last thing I needed was to fursplode right now. I managed to get a grip on myself, but it seemed to take forever before I heard Mom, Dad and Isla talking up in the clearing. Wondering where the film crew had got.

I heard Isla say that Mom and Dad should wait in the chairs then she came into the house.

"We're here." Isla said.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked in my nervousness.

"They're outside. I'll go sit with them and, well come out when you're ready I guess." Isla said as nervous as me.

"We'll be right out." Billie promised.

Isla nodded and went outside.

"You still want to step out first?" Billie asked me.

"Probably better Mom has chance to get over me being here before I introduce you." I said, scratching my head.

"It's gonna be ok." Billie said as she took my hand and kissed me.

We smiled at each other, weakly, then went to the door.

I let go of Billie's hand and stepped out onto the lanai. There were gasps and I looked up to see Mom and Dad looking shocked while Isla looked choke worried.

"Jimmy?" Mom finally said.

"Hi Mom. Sorry about all this, but Isla said you wanted to meet my girlfriend." I said, figuring that would be a good reason without going straight into the whole wolf business. "Well, here she is. Billie."

I held my hand out to Billie and she stepped out and took my hand.

"Mina?" Mom asked, as she glanced between us, getting to her feet. "What's going on?"

"My full name is Wilhelmina. I usually go by Billie, but sometimes Mina when I want to be incognito." Billie said in a straightforward way, like it was something everyone did.

"Why would you need to hide?" Mom asked, not looking happy.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but right now Kekipi and Isla have something to tell you." Billie said gently as she let my hand go and held her hand out to Mom. "You should probably sit down for this."

"Now I'm nervous." Mom said, as Billie led her back to the chairs.

Dad was shifting uncomfortably. I was sure he wanted to get out of here as soon as, but it was time for him to face the music. I'd spent too much time on my own thinking I was some unnatural freak. If he'd got over himself I could have been on better terms with Mom.

Isla got up and came to stand next to me before taking a deep.

"There's something we need to tell you. It explains why I've been running a temperature lately and why Jimmy distanced himself and changed his name to Kekipi and why he's been living here, out on Wolf Island."

"You live on Wolf Island?" Mom asked in shock.

"Yeah. This is my hale." I said, indicating everything around us.

"It's nice. But why out here?"

"I thought this is where I should be. Wolf Island." I murmured.

"Why?" Mom asked, but she'd soon get the joke.

"Mom. There's an inheritance on Dad's side of the family." Isla said, and I realised she wanted to explain this her way. "His mother was from Washington Sate. She's a Native American from a clan known as Quileute. They're spirit animal is the wolf. In fact they think they come from wolves so they're not allowed to kill them. But it's more than that. Some of the Quileute, they can turn into wolves."

"That's a nice folk tale." Mom said.

"It's a true history of our people." I said solemnly. "Only I didn't know this till a month or two ago. Right about the time Billie washed up here. Before then, I thought I was the only one and a freak."

"I'm lost." Mom said, and that was her usual cue to get to the point.

"Ok. I think we should just show them." Isla said, and I realised she was right. "Mom, brace yourself."

It was weird but I could feel it in the air that Isla was about to phase so I did too. I hung back where we'd been standing, but Isla padded closer to the others. She stopped halfway between and dropped down onto her stomach.

"Is that really my children?" Mom asked and I felt worried for Isla for a moment.

"Yeah." Billie said softly as she put her arm around Mom. "Isla wants you to approach her."

"Really?" Mom asked, and she looked curiously toward Isla so I let myself relax a little.

"I know wolf body language. My Mom and Brother got the inheritance too." Billie said gently as she got to her feet and helped Mom up too.

"Did you do this to them?" Mom asked.

"No. It's in the genes. It comes out sometime after puberty but before they're in their twenties. This is why Kekipi, I mean Jimmy's been distant since he was fifteen. That's when he started phasing." Billie explained as she led Mom to Isla.

"What about Isla?" Mom asked.

"Only since last week. But she couldn't keep it from you and well, you're not gonna share this around are you?" Billie coaxed.

"No." Mom said as she scratched behind Isla's ear.

"Yeah. Cause this is something we want to tell the neighbours." Dad scoffed, and I looked at him and glared while a growl rumbled up from my chest.

Mom yelled at both me and Dad, but Isla whined, getting to her feet. Mom did shrink away a little, and I could tell by Isla's body language that she felt worried Mom was afraid of her.

"Isla, I'm sorry." Mom said as Isla began to head to the door of my house.

"It's ok. I think Isla's gonna go change back now, but her clothes are in the house." Billie whispered.

Isla nodded to Mom just to confirm what Billie said was true. Then Isla went back into the house. I hung back there by the door, wondering what to do. Should I approach Mom? Would I frighten her? Was it better to give her time to get used to it?

I didn't have to worry for long because Isla came back out, dressed in the clothes she gave Billie the day before. I turned to the door and Isla scratched behind my ear as she passed me. I went into the house and behind the curtain so I could phase back.

I phased and pulled on my clothes but I couldn't make myself move for a while. I listened out to the convo going out on the lanai. Mom was reassuring Isla that she didn't find the whole thing freakish. Then Dad had to pipe in and I had to defend my little sister.

Didn't mean I wasn't choke amount nervous when I stepped out the door.

"Oh Jimmy." Mom said as she rushed up to me and hugged me. "Now I know why you went away. You should have told me."

"I didn't know where to begin. I still don't know how to say it. Billie and Isla are a big help." I said quietly as I hugged Mom back.

"It's all out now. At least I can have you at the dinner table on Sundays again." Mom said happily and I felt a whole lot better.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You can bring Mina too, even if she's supposed to still be in Wyoming." Mom joked as she pulled away from me to look at Billie. "What was that all about?"

"Well. When I found out Kekipi was your son it was kinda difficult to work for you without blurting something out." Billie said, and I guess it was the truth if she wanted to let Dad off the hook.

He went and put himself right back on it as he grumbled, "Sure that was the reason."

"Oh?" Mom said, turning to look at him and putting her hands on her hips. "There's another reason Big Jim?"

"She found out who I am and didn't like it." He said in a way that made me think he was trying to get Billie in trouble along with him, but it wouldn't work. Seriously, he'd been married to Mom for almost twenty-five years. You think he'd know her better.

"Who are you?" Mom demanded, ignoring the Billie thing. "Last I checked you was Jim Silva."

It was clear Dad wasn't gonna answer and he'd outed himself, so I was gonna let Mom know exactly who he was and what he'd done.

"Kimo Munroe. His parents are Susie and Tuck Munroe." I stated.

"Oh? Tuck Munroe? You never told me that." Mom said, she recognised the name.

"I don't have nothing to do with them." Dad said, folding his arms looking stubborn.

"Why?" Mom demanded.

Again he wouldn't answer. So I done it for him.

"Grandma Susie used to phase too. So all her kids knew about the wolf thing. Saw them when they went back to visit their grandparents in La Push. Dad was worried he'd become a wolf too, that's why he broke things off. Not that it would have happened by then. I guess he didn't listen careful enough to the legend."

"You knew about the wolf thing all these years!" Mom hissed as she closed the gap between her and Dad.

He nodded his head, but he couldn't exactly lie about knowing now.

"Did you know it had happened to Jimmy?" She demanded.

Dad shook his head, but Mom knew him too well.

"You knew! You knew our son was going through all this and you didn't help him? You didn't think to tell me all those nights I cried wondering what I had done to drive our son away? You…" Mom had started by raging but she broke into sobs at the end.

"Elise…" Dad said gently as he started to get up.

"Stay away from me. I don't know you." Mom cut him off as she backed away.

Isla got up and hugged Mom to her shoulder. She offered Mom a drink, and they went into the house. I didn't follow them since I figured Mom needed some girl time with Isla, and we had to make sure Dad didn't interrupt them.

"Are you ok?" Billie asked me as she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Yeah." I assured her.

"Why did you have to say anything?" Dad asked and I turned to glare at him.

"Fo' real?" I demanded. "It's so Isla don't have to suffer like I have these last seven years."

"Yeah, but you just put a bounty on your Mom's head." Dad growled.

"Not at all." Billie said firmly. "Even before the formation of VCAC, Elise would have been protected under the Volturi-Quileute treaty given that she's the mother of a wolf, and now, the law states that humans can be informed of our world as long as they can be trusted to keep the secret too."

Dad snorted.

"You don't think I know the laws my own brother and sister were part of making?" Billie demanded.

"I know that on the Res it's not so bad if humans know, they got protection from the wolves. What's here to protect Elise?"

"Me." Billie said as she stepped close to Dad. "I told you before that my power could make me a monster if I use it for the wrong reasons. Well if I use it for good then I can help a lot. I can take out a vamp on my own by draining their energy until they're weaker than me. Not to mention your son and daughter can turn into wolves and protect her too."

Dad just stared, he didn't have any answers to that.

I sighed and took Billie's hand, pulling her over to our usual chairs and we sat in silence while we waited for Mom and Isla to come back out of the house.

"Big Jim. We'll talk later." Mom said crossly when she and Isla came out of the house. "Kekipi."

I felt shocked that Mom used my new name.

"Mom?"

"Now I know why you changed your name I can respect it. There's a lot of thought and meaning behind it." Mom said as she smiled at me.

I nodded, happy that Mom accepted that part of me at least.

"We need to talk at some point. Catch up on all the years I've missed because I didn't know." Mom said, and she was holding back a sob.

I couldn't say much, just nod again.

"But first things first. How did you and Billie meet?" Obviously Mom wanted to lighten the mood, not dwell on the dark of the past till she had time to think this over.

I wasn't sure what Billie wanted me to admit.

"I washed up here. I used to work covert for the Coalition."

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"It's what we call the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. It's basically the vampire nation in the US and Canada. They act as a Government so policing comes into it. You still get bad vamps and this one particular group called The League were slave-farming dhampir. I went in under cover to the one in Mexico while my cohort entered the one in New York, but we were sold out and I made a quick escape. Tried to swim for Baja California, but hitched a ride on a yacht instead. I ended up here, and found the man of my dreams."

I couldn't help but smile and kiss Billie's head when she said that.

"These League kolohe were the ones who kidnapped you?" Mom directed at Isla and I was surprised she'd said that much so soon, but then again, Isla didn't wanna keep anything from Mom.

"Yeah." Isla said.

"Kidnapped?" Dad asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Mom snapped. "Right now I need to be sure our kids are ok."

There was an awkward silence. Mom was the one who broke it.

"Billie, you were saying?"

"I washed up here and I didn't have anything on me until I got in touch with my bosses. That's why I took up that job at the Diner so I wouldn't be sponging off Kekipi before my finances were sorted. If I'd known the League would actually show up here I would have left as soon as I had my passport, but it seemed like the best option for me to sit tight here on Hawaii until everything back home was settled. Vamps never come here because it's hard for them to hide out."

"How did they find you?"

Billie shrugged.

"We haven't had a full report yet. We just wanted to get back home as soon as."

"Let me know when you find out. I want to be sure my daughter-in-law is safe." Mom said as she smiled at Billie.

Billie smiled back.

"We're all ok with this?" Dad demanded, and I guess I could cut him the tiniest bit of slack considering me and Billie had just been saying we could keep Mom safe, when we couldn't do it for ourselves.

"I told you to be quiet Big Jim." Mom snapped. "Are your cousins still down there?"

"Yeah." Isla confirmed.

"I think we should go home so I can discuss this with Big Jim. Maybe you could stay here a while and Kekipi drop you back this evening?" Mom said to Isla.

"Ok." Isla agreed.

Goodbyes were said before Mom led Dad away toward the path.

"You think they'll be ok?" Isla asked, sounding worried.

"They just need space to talk it out." I said, hoping I was right.

"Is that wishful thinking?" Isla accused, and all I could do was shrug.

"Did I cause this?" I asked, giving me a pleading look.

"No." I said firmly. "Dad caused it the day he decided not to help me."

"I still can't believe he did that. I knew before, but this confirmed it. He still doesn't want to know that side of us." Isla babbled, she was choke worried about this.

"Well he gave us the gene so he has to deal." I said coldly, it was how I felt, and Isla agreed with a nod.

Billie sighed and got to her feet.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling restless. You both fancy a run?" She asked, and this was to take our minds off it, or at least Isla's mind off it.

"I could do with one." Isla said in relief.

"I'll just go change." I said and headed into the house so I didn't shred two sets of clothes in one day.

When I got back to the garden Isla'd already phased and waiting for me by Billie.

"Let's go Uleys." Billie said, using the name of the Quileute family we were descended from, and she started running for the path.

Isla and me took off after her and we had a choke lot of fun running for a couple of hours. It was three by the time we got back to the house and me and Billie hadn't eaten since breakfast, and I was sure the same went for Isla, so she stayed for some food with us before I took her back to the Big Island.

Isla headed home while I went to check if my garage was still standing. If Hani had done a decent job then I'd take him on. At least I could take on a little more work.

"Howzit?" I called as I stepped into the garage.

Hani poked climbed the steps out of the dry dock.

"Brah, you're back." He said. "All go ok?"

"Mom's still talking to us and would like to meet the rest of the family at some point." I said with a shrug.

"Gran will love that." Hani said with a nod.

"Mom will too." I said, before taking a breath. "Any problems today?"

"I think I done everything right. I only done what was on the books, but a guy named Sullivan came in with an emergency and he'll be here first thing tomorrow. I wouldn't have booked him in, but you had a free space."

"That's ok. He's a good customer." I said as I headed to the office. "You wanna come in again tomorrow morning? If you bring in all your details I could hire you on part time for now, maybe full time if we get enough extra business?"

"Fo' sure?" Hani asked.

I nodded.

"I just need your details so it's all above board." I stated,

"Ok. I'll bring them tomorrow." Hani promised.

"I officially open at eight, but I'm here from seven so turn up any time between then." I explained.

"Will the door be open?" He asked and I nodded. "Then I'll be here about half seven since you wanna take my details down."

"Sounds good." I agreed. "I'll just get you your money for today and you can go."

I went to the strong box.

"I can only pay you minimum wage unless business picks up then we can work out a commission deal for extra work." I told him as I opened the strong box.

"I don't mind minimum wage. Money's money." Hani said with a shrug.

I nodded.

"So that's a hundred bucks for today." I said after a quick calculation.

"That's way too much." Hani said, looking scared.

"You worked ten hours. Minimum is ten bucks an hour. That's a hundred bucks." I explained.

"I had an hour for lunch. So it's ninety." Hani countered.

"You shua?" I asked.

"If you weren't family then I'd take a paid lunch hour, but you're my brah, and I'm just happy for the work." Hani said as he nodded.

"Ok. I won't pay you lunch, but maybe we could come to an agreement of alternating who pays for it. It'll be ono having someone to work with again." I said, realising how I actually missed that.

"Why didn't you before?" Hani asked.

"Needed all the money I could make to build up the garage. Now I'm making enough to take on an extra pair of hands, but it also means I can have a day off now and then. Never needed to before but now I got Billie…" I trailed off happily.

"You wanna spend much time with her as you can. I'm so jealous brah that you're a wolf. You get to imprint, but also, there's the running. Gran always tells us stories of when she used to run, and I always wished I'd get it when I was keiki."

"I wish I'd been there to hear Gran's stories so I'd know what happened to me when it did."

"Oh brah! It had to be junk."

I nodded.

"Course if it had all gone well for me, I wouldn't have been on Wolf Island when Billie needed me." I reasoned.

"True." Hani said with a nod.

"So have you got a partner?"

"Yeah. I'm married." Hani said with a grin.

"You are?" I asked in surprise, he was only a little older than me.

"Well Tory had to make an honest man of me when she got pregnant." He joked.

"You're a father?" I asked, trying not to sound as shocked as I felt.

"Got two. I guess there was way too many of us at the lunch to take us all in. The two smallest are mine. For the time being, until Koa's Moana drops. Haukea is nearly five, and she's a classy little lady, just like her ma, and Haulani, he just hit the terrible twos."

"Brah, we're more or less the same age. I haven't even considered kids and you got two." I couldn't help but comment on.

"Well Kea wasn't exactly planned. Me and Tory got a little too frisky when she's was on the antibios, call us young and stupid, not to mention it was senior prom, but we didn't know the antibiotics stopped the pill from working." He said with a shrug. "As for Haul, well we already had one and had married, no point in leaving it too long to give Kea a baby sib."

"Planning on any more?" I asked.

"Nah. Tory and me agree, one of each is enough." Hani said with a chuckle.

"Ok." I said as I counted out the ninety dollars and passed it to him.

Hani picked up the wad, flicked through it then put it in his pocket. I pulled out another ten and slid it across the desk to him. He frowned at me.

"Five each for Kea and Haul to make up for the birthdays and Christmases I've missed."

"There's no need." Hani said.

"If you don't wanna give it to them now, have they got a trust fund?"

Hani shook his head.

"Then open one for each of them and if you wanna make it part of your pay deal we could arrange for five dollars a month to go into each of their accounts ready for if they plan on college when they're eighteen."

"I'll talk to Tory about it." Hani said, looking unsure.

"It's me paying it forward." I said, and Hani frowned. "When I was eighteen, I'd saved some money but my parents put up half so I could buy this garage and follow my own path in life. This way I can help two of my cousins do the same."

"Then when they're doing what they want in life they get to pay it forward?" Hani asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Pass on the good deed. I think Tory can flow with that." Hani said with a nod. "Ok. Mahalo." He said and hugged me. "I'll see you tomorrow brah."

"Aloha." I said as he left the garage.

I shut everything down then returned to hale.

Billie was sitting on the lanai, a glass of lemonade in her hand as she stared at nothing. I went over to her and it was like she didn't even notice I was there.

"Billie?"

She gasped, then focused her eyes on me. She smiled.

"You were quick." She said.

"Not that quick. I paid Hani and closed up the garage." I said, feeling worried.

"Oh." She said and frowned.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I crouched down in front of her.

"I really don't know." She said, shaking her head.

"Did you have a black out?"

"A black out." She snorted and chuckled.

I frowned at her.

"Well my name is Black and I was out." She chortled.

"You still have your sense of humour." I joked as I tucked her hair back behind her ear, I felt worried about her.

"I need to record this." She said with a sigh as she got to her feet. "And the fact I had another nightmare last night."

"You want me to do anything special for you?" I asked, offered.

"No. I just wanna relax. Forget about everything." She said warily.

"What is your favourite thing to do to relax?" I asked.

"Other than sex?" She asked flatly.

I nodded.

"A nice hot bath with lots of bubbles." She said and sighed.

"Do you want me to set your hot tub up?" I offered.

Billie shook her head. "It'll take too long."

I thought for a moment.

"We got to go to Mom's for lunch on Sunday. How about we stay on the Big Island tomorrow?" I suggested.

"What?" Billie asked with a frown.

"In a hotel. We find one that has a bath."

"Will there be any at short notice?" She asked doubtfully,

"If you know where to look. Plus, it helps to be a kamaaina." I said with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Go write down your report for Mal and then I'll show you how to surf the web local style."

"Laid back?" Billie asked, and I just winked at her.

She laughed, kissed my cheek then turned to the house. I followed her inside.

"I'll shower to give you some space." I offered.

"You can sit here if you want. Wake me up if I drift away again." She joked, but I realised she wanted me to stay near.

"Ok." I said and sat down.

"It won't take long." She said as she opened up her laptop.

I watched her as she typed for a while, but she didn't seem bothered by me. Finally she looked up at me with a sigh.

"Done." She said. "So, you wanna show me this local style surfing?" She asked as she turned the laptop towards me and moved her chair around until she could loop her arm around mine and lean on my shoulder.

"Ok." I said, wiggling my fingers to loosen them, it had been years since I'd really used the computer, although like everyone it was a big part of school life.

It didn't take me long to get back in touch with the keyboard and soon I was on the right FB page to hit me up with the right contact on the Big Island that could let us in on which hotel with a bath had a cancellation or an un-booked room, which would let us book tomorrow for cheap.

We ended up with a room in one of the top hotels on the Big Island for ten percent of the original price because it hadn't sold and the hotel was happy to fill it at a cut down price than not at all.

"That was amazing." Billie said and kissed my cheek.

"I didn't ever think I'd put that to use." I said, loosening my arm from hers so I could put it around her.

"We can have a bath tomorrow." She said as she snuggled into my chest.

I nodded.

"We'll have to pack a bag."

"We will." I agreed.

"We should do it now so it's out of the way then we'll have the rest of the evening."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We stayed snuggled on the chairs a little longer before we went up to pack our bags.

We both had a shower and I spent the rest of the evening trying to keep Billie's mind off any worries and on us being normal people in love. I knew that's what she wanted from me and I'd give her as much of that as possible, but I knew she still had to deal with her issues to heal from them.

We had a good, fun evening with little bits of happy for Billie to build on. When it came time to go to bed I had a better idea than climbing up to my shelf. Billie had a good sleep out on the hammock and if we went straight out there she could sleep all night. So I led her out there once I grabbed the blankets, pillows and my clock.

"I think this will help." Billie whispered as she settled down with her head on my shoulder. "It's so peaceful out here with your solid warmth and the open sky above me. I feel safe and I can sleep."

"That's all I want." I said as I stroked her arm gently.

"That's all I need." Billie whispered as she snuggled further into my shoulder. "See you in the morning."

"Pleasant dreams." I wished her with all my heart.

After that we settled to sleep, the open air calming, the sway of the hammock comforting and Billie in my arms reassuring.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

 **Billie**

I woke to the sound of Kekipi's alarm and I was shocked to find that it was morning and I hadn't dreamt at all. I guess Kekipi's idea of sleeping out on the hammock really worked. I woke up happy and well rested and I smiled at Kekipi.

"It worked." I said and kissed him.

"Ono." He said with a smile.

"Of course we can't sleep out here forever, but if I can have one good night of sleep I don't see why I can't have more." I said with a shrug. "Come on, let's get ready to head to the Big Island. We got a hotel to stay in tonight."

We went into the house and got ready for the day. Then we said goodbye to Wolf Island before we headed out for the Big Island. I sat up besides Kekipi, well the boat was bigger than his old one so I might as well make the most of it, and it also made it easier for us to talk.

"What are you planning to do today?" Kekipi asked.

"I don't know. I might go for a hunt, make sure I stay topped up on blood then I might go shopping. I need to pick out a nice dress for tomorrow. You want me to get you anything?"

"I got stuff for tomorrow." He replied.

"Ok."

"I haven't been to Sunday lunch in years." Kekipi murmured.

"Are you nervous?" I asked gently.

"Not about Mom and Isla. I got a good feeling about Mom, but I'm not sure about Dad and then there's Lim and Odell. They're bound to be there." He said with a wary sigh.

"Your half brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah. They go every Sunday and I think we need to talk about something."

"About what?" I asked with a frown.

"When you said about it, we weren't together so it was none of my business and then I didn't think we'd ever run into my brothers again, but…"

"But?" I prompted.

"You said that when you were here with your family the first time that you and Mags hooked up with a set of brothers. Lim and Odell."

"Oh." I said, feeling a shiver creep down my back. "You don't think…"

"Can't be sure until tomorrow, but I thought I'd warn you just in case."

I nodded as I thought about it.

"But if they recognise you, what do we say?" Kekipi asked carefully.

"They might not. You spent the entire week fawning over me and you didn't recognise me until I coloured my hair black, they only knew me for a few hours and they'd been drinking. I doubt they'll recognise me. And if they do think I look familiar, well I'm only twenty two, are they really suggesting they had sex with a fourteen year old girl?" I asked in a scandalised voice.

"You have a point there." Kekipi said, looking a little freaked by the idea.

"I was fully grown at the time. You know that. And you saw Mags, Seren and Loki, you wouldn't believe they're seventeen, thirteen and eleven." I pointed out.

"You're right." Kekipi said with a nod, before he let out a small laugh. "Still weird when I'm reminded of it."

"Then I'll say no more." I promised.

"Mahalo."

We reached the jetty and got out.

"I think I'll head out straight away. If I get to the park early I'm not so likely to bump into people." I said as we walked to the garage.

"When will you be back?"

"A little later. I won't bother you at lunch since Hani will be here, but I'll phone when I move on to shopping so you know I'm ok."

"Make sure you do." Kekipi said, and kissed me.

"I don't want you to worry." I whispered before I kissed him back.

Kekipi smiled before he unlocked the garage and I stepped inside so I could get my helmet and riding jacket. I took the bleeper for the right side of the garage and kissed Kekipi one last time before I went to get my bike out.

I drove out to the park and locked my bike to the barrier, storing my jacket under the seat. I'd have to take my helmet with me. I jogged for a while, enjoying the morning air until I found the best place to slip into between the tropical trees and find myself a piggy.

I found one and drunk it dry. I kinda wished I knew how to butcher it and that I'd brought the car with me so I could take the carcass back and we could cook it kalua. Maybe I'd bring Kekipi with me next time, then he could teach me and at least the pig wouldn't go to waste. I wasn't too sure about the scavengers around here, but there was bound to be rats right? And I wasn't sure but don't pigs eat anything including other pigs?

I guess there wasn't much I could do about it now. If someone came across it, well there wasn't much they could make of it. I made sure to tear up the boar's throat some more so it wouldn't look like a human bite mark.

I licked the last beads of blood from my fingers and I left the trees. When I reached the path I jogged around for a while, listening to the birds singing as the sun kissed my skin. It was another bit of happy that I planned to bank and soon I'd have a lot of savings that the dark wouldn't even factor in. I knew I'd have to confront the whole thing and talk about it, but having a lot of happy in the bank first would help me not be crushed by the entire sea of messed up crap.

There was a bench, obviously placed for people to rest on their way around. I sunk down onto the bench and I felt a sob wrack my chest. It felt like the air was getting thin around me, I couldn't breathe!

I concentrated, in through the nose, out through the mouth, drawing it deep down into my diaphragm. When I was sure I could speak I took out my phone, scrolled through the numbers and found Mal's number. I hit the call button. It rang twice.

"Hello, Dr Llewellyn." Mal answered, I guess I hadn't given him this number.

"Hi Mal? Are you alone?" I asked.

"I'm in the surgery and I've got five minuets between patients." He replied.

"Ok. You promise you won't tell Liza any of this?" I asked.

"You're my patient when you ring this phone." He said.

"Ok. I just had… I don't know, a panic attack or something." I said and my voice sounded unsteady and there was sob in it.

"Are you with anybody?"

"I'm in the middle of the park on my own. I went hunting and then I was jogging a little thinking of all the happy I was building up, and then, I felt stupidly sad and I couldn't breathe."

"Do you want me to call someone to come get you?" Mal offered.

"No. I'll be ok now, but I thought I should let you know. And also…" I sighed. "I've had a few nightmares. I've written them down. You want me to mail you later?"

"Yeah. But send it to my work email." Mal said before telling me the address.

"Can you text it me? I don't know if I can remember that." I said with a frown.

"Are you suffering memory loss?" Mal asked, sounding concerned.

"Not really. Well compared to dhampir yeah, but as a human no. I think I need more blood. I think my mind is trying to fix itself, and it's draining me. You think I should talk to Carlisle?"

"You should talk to him. He can evaluate you enough to know if you need a little boost."

"I hope he can. I'm getting frustrated with myself, and then there's Kekipi. He keeps worrying about me, and I don't want him to worry about me, but I know why he's worrying. I want normal."

"Billie, that's going to take a while. I'm sorry, but it is. You've been through a major trauma and I don't think you've quite realised that yet. I'm not in the surgery tomorrow, it's Sunday, but let's see, I got a free hour on Monday if you want to set up a Skype appointment?"

"I'm not at that point yet. I think I can hold on until I come visit in a month, and I don't even know where I can do that privately. I want to come onto the Big Island on Monday to talk to Carlisle, I'll have a proper session when I'm in a room with you." I stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Other than a few wobbly moments, I think I'm doing good."

"Just don't keep it bottled up. Like I said, you can ring me any time of day." Mal said firmly.

"Thank you brother." I whispered into my phone. "I should go now."

"Ok. But next time you need to talk, text me and I'll ring you. I can put it under business expenses."

"You can?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well I'll send that email to you tomorrow. Me and Kekipi are staying in a hotel on the Big Island tonight so we can have a bath." I said happily.

"I'll look out for it tomorrow and I'll send my work email as soon as we hang up."

"Thanks." I said happily.

"Take care of yourself Billie."

"I will." I promised.

After we said goodbye I hung up.

I took a deep breath, picked up my helmet and pushed myself to my feet. I got three steps before Mal's text came through. I text him back a thank you so he'd know I got it for definite before I made my way back to my bike.

I rode to the coffee shop I'd been to with Isla so I could have a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin while I searched for the best place to go clothes shopping and phoned Kekipi to let him know I was ok.

I rode to a strip mall where they had a boutique with several different off the peg items. I settled on a red dress cut a little conservative since I was having lunch with the future in-laws, but also a little fun because it just wasn't me to be overly conservative. I paid an extra ten dollars for the garment bag.

I bought some new sandals to go with it, flat but pretty so they didn't look over the top for lunch. Then I decided to buy some new pyjamas, something a little nicer because we were staying in a hotel.

I went to get lunch and then decided what to do for the afternoon. It was obvious really. Although hotels usually provided little bottles of this and that, it would be a much better bath if I used something I knew I liked. So I went shopping for bubble bath, shampoo and conditioner as well as a scrunchy to get a good lather going.

I headed back to Hilo but it was still too early to head to the hotel. I went into the garage to store my dress and purchases trying not to disturb Kekipi and Hani too much, but Kekipi welcomed me with a kiss. I decided to while away the rest of the afternoon on the beach. I went to buy a new swimming costume and a beach towel so I could go swimming in the sea if I wanted, or just sunbathe.

I used the public bathroom near the beach to change into my costume, pulling my clothes back over them for the short walk to the beach. I found a space, spread out my beach towel and took a deep breath before I stripped down to my costume. I shoved everything into my beach bag and tucked that under my towel before I lay down.

The sun felt good on my skin and I could smell the ocean on the light breeze that caressed over me.

I fell asleep because next thing I knew Kekipi was kneeling next to me and calling my name. I opened my eyes and frowned at him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half five. I've closed the garage up and everything. I thought maybe you were having fun in the sea and didn't realise the time." He replied.

"I fell asleep instead." I said as I sat up and stretched out my muscles.

Kekipi smiled as he stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Ready for our date?" He asked.

"Date?" I said with a chuckle as I pulled my bag out from under the towel so I could pull my clothes on.

"It might be a bath date, but it's still a little bit of different." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah." I agreed as I picked up my bag and Kekipi picked up the towel and bundled it in his arms.

"I put your stuff in the trunk ready and your dress is on the back seat."

"Mahalo." I said and kissed him.

"We'll go check in. Then we'll have dinner down in the hotel restaurant, because it was with the booking. So's breakfast, then we can go to our room and run a nice big bath." Kekipi said happily.

"Can't wait." I said with a contented sigh as we reached the garage.

I dumped my beach bag in the trunk before I got into the front passenger seat. Kekipi started the car and we headed out onto the road. Turned out the hotel was on the other side of the Big Island and we actually had a room that opened straight onto the beach so we had a sunset view if we wanted to watch it later.

"This is beautiful." I said once the bellhop left us. "This is what you want when you come to Hawaii, not that sterile could be anywhere room at Gillespie's hotel."

"This is ono. I've never been in one of the fancy places before." He said.

"You used to bus at the grand."

"Yeah. But I never went in the rooms. Just the bar."

"Ah well. First time for everything." I said with a grin before I kissed him. "Shall we get ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed.

We changed into something a little more suitable for the hotel restaurant then made our way through the inside corridor to the reception area where we found the entrance to the restaurant.

There was no getting away from the fact that it was a big rectangular room for people to eat their food in, but they'd arranged the furniture and decorations in a way that gave the room an organic feel with little separated booths for couples to feel cosy. It was obvious that this was the type of hotel that catered to couples, not families.

We sat down and I felt comfortable here in this cosy corner with Kekipi. I picked up the menu and glanced at what they had to offer. I couldn't decide on the food yet so I picked up the drinks menu.

I wanted a coke, but after everything I'd been through the last few weeks a wine wouldn't go amiss.

"You mind if I have a glass of white wine?" I asked.

"You mind if I have a bottle of beer?" Kekipi replied.

"No." I replied, I mean, why would I?

"Then go ahead and have a glass of wine." He said with a smile as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"You drink?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Not often. But I don't have to sail my boat back home tonight and I'm not drinking alone." He explained.

"Ok." I said with a shrug. "So what about food?"

"I don't know. Ain't never been in a restaurant this fancy either."

"You know what type of food you like though."

He nodded.

"Ok. I think I'll start with the chicken long rice, followed by kalua pig and rice and finish up with the fruit platter."

"Sounds good." Kekipi said. "I think I'll have the same."

We gave our order to the waitress and she came back with our drinks, but we'd have to wait a while for the long rice. I didn't mind, it gave us a while longer to enjoy the cosy ambience of the restaurant. To enjoy our first date.

"This is another piece of happy to add to the bank." I said with a smile as I squeezed his hand again.

"Good." Kekipi said solemnly.

I smiled at him until he smiled back. I didn't want him to be solemn. Not on our date night. I wanted this to be something we could remember for the rest of our lives for all the right reasons.

"How did it go with Hani today?" I asked to change the subject.

"Ono." Kekipi replied. "I didn't think I'd do well working with someone again, but Hani is easy to get along with. If it goes well I might be able to open up the rest of the garage."

"Rest of the garage?" I asked.

"Yeah. I put up a partition wall in years ago to make it smaller inside, but it'll be easy enough to take it down and open up the second dry dock so we can do double the work."

"That would be good." I said.

"Yeah." Kekipi said as he threaded his fingers through mine.

We got through the rest of dinner without anything major happening and then it was time to return to our room to have our wonderful bath.

I think the room was meant to be a honeymoon suite or something cause the bath in the wood panelled bathroom was big enough to fit two people comfortably. They even managed to hide the shower head into the décor that made the bathroom seem more like the inside of a traditional hut than a modern hotel.

The water pressure was pretty good too, the bath filled up in no time. It was hot and bubbly and I couldn't wait to slip into it. Kekipi was acting unsure again, he didn't want to influence me either way, but I was sure he wanted to share the bath with me. I didn't mind sharing with him. I could still let the warm water soak into my bones with him there and maybe stay in a little longer since I wouldn't be worrying that I was ignoring him.

"You coming to join me?" I asked as I took his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." I replied and pulled him closer to the bath.

"I guess it's big enough for both of us."

"Yeah." I agreed and kissed Kekipi before I stripped off my clothes and climbed into the water.

Kekipi climbed in too and put his arm behind me as we settled down into the water. I took a deep calming breath as I closed my eyes feeling relaxed in the water and safe next to Kekipi.

"When I was hunting this morning I had a thought." I said in a light voice, not wanting to break the peaceful air in the bathroom.

"About what?" He asked.

"You should come with me next time. You have a hunting license, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can come with me and butcher the pig after so we can have kalua pig again. Maybe invite Isla this time."

"When you wanna go?" He asked.

"Next week maybe. I don't know. I'll let you know when I think I'll need blood again." I replied.

"Ok." Kekipi said and kissed the side of my head.

I smiled and reached up to take his hand where it rested on the side of the bath near my head. Then we just lay there for a while, the only sound our breathing and our heartbeats. I felt completely relaxed and was a little annoyed when the water started to turn cold and we really had to get out.

I climbed out of the bath and wiped. Kekipi climbed out too but he'd left his stuff in the bedroom so he went in there to wipe and dress. I pulled on my new pyjamas, they were rose pink satin with spaghetti straps and a little lace detailing around the sweetheart neckline. I didn't usually go for something so feminine, especially for nightwear, but I wanted to feel special.

I hadn't washed my hair, but it was a little damp from the steam so I run a brush to get out the knots then tousled it up to how I liked it. I pulled the plug out of the bath, wiped my hands and left the bathroom.

Kekipi wasn't in the bedroom but I found him out on the veranda sitting on the swing that was attached to the overhang. He looked up when he heard me approach then straightened up as he looked at me.

"You like?" I asked, indicating my pyjamas as I gave him a little twirl.

"Onolicious." He said as he put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer. "I ain't never seen you wear anything so pretty."

"I wear pretty now and again." I said as I clasped my hands behind his neck and straddled his lap. "I know I've been pretty tomboy up to now, but we haven't been on a date yet."

"We will." He said with a solemn nod.

"I don't know. I like this kinda date." I said with a smile before I leant forward and kissed him then hugged him and put my cheek on his shoulder. "A quiet dinner then a little place to get away to alone, just the two of us is ono."

"I got no other date to compare it to." Kekipi said as he wrapped his arms around me in a way the made me feel a whole lot safer.

"Would you like to go out dancing?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Maybe next time. Or even when we're visiting Olympic Pines. We can head out somewhere to dance. Actually we can do it here and there for comparison."

"I don't care as long as it's with you." Kekipi said.

I sighed happily and moved so I was sat over his lap instead of straddling him and snuggled against his chest as he moved his arms to cradle me and stroke his fingers in my hair. He kicked his leg and the swing began to move gently back and fore.

"We have to come back here once everything is sorted out." I whispered as I swept my hand against his cheek.

"This actual hotel?"

I shrugged.

"Just here in general." I said. "Although if it was this hotel and we got here early enough to watch the sunset…" I trailed off in happy imaginings.

"I guess we kinda missed that." Kekipi said with a chuckle.

"I preferred our bath." I said, sitting away from him and smiled before I kissed him again falling into it this time.

We kissed for a long while and I could feel my body warming to him. The rushing heat shooting through my body as I started kissing his neck, feeling his pulse beat against my lips. He smelled so good and his skin was so hot, I wanted to feel it against me.

"Billie?" Kekipi said a little urgently.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and blinking at him.

"I don't think it'd be so great to turn up to Sunday lunch with my parents for the first time in years with hickies over my neck." He said with a laugh.

"Sorry." I said, and bit my lip until it bled.

I hissed and put my finger to my lip to stem the bleeding sooner.

"Are you ok?" Kekipi asked as he brushed my lip with his thumb and I resisted the urge to draw it into my mouth and suck on it.

"Forget how sharp my teeth are sometimes." I said with a shrug and a smile.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded. I didn't want to get into dark territory tonight. Like how I wanted to taste his blood and it was only the fact that I was sure it would freak him out that I didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe we should go into bed now." I suggested.

"Ok." Kekipi said and kissed my lips.

I got up and Kekipi stood too. He took my hand and we walked back into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind us. Just cause it was a private stretch of beach owned by the hotel didn't mean it was completely safe.

Once we were safely in the room I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again. I could feel the warmth of him through the material of our clothes, but I wanted to feel more of him. I trailed my hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt and began to pull it up. Kekipi seemed to get me and pulled off his t-shirt, which let me pull off my pyjama top.

Bare skin to bare skin I hugged him and felt the warmth of his fire up my front. Kekipi started kissing at my throat, and I backed down onto the bed. His kisses trailed down to my boobs and I felt my breath catch as the rushing fire started again.

Then with shaking hands Kekipi started to pull down the bottom of my pyjamas. I didn't stop him. I didn't care in that moment if this escalated to full penetration, I'd take the bleeding if it meant some fun.

That didn't happen. Instead Kekipi went down on me. He'd talked about it the night before, but that's all I thought it was, talk. But here he was flicking his tongue about and pushing me to heaven. I cried out when I went over that hill and I lay panting on the bed as Kekipi crawled up beside me with a smile on his face.

"I did it." He said.

I nodded, not able to find my voice.

"I can't believe I did it."

I smiled at him as I urged him onto his back. I kissed his lips before I kissed down his body and pulled off his shorts. He was so hard, and what I would have give to ride him like Lady Godiva, but we had no protection, and I didn't want to bleed. So instead I put my mouth to work, just like I had that last morning before the shit hit the fan. I managed to get through it without falling into darkness, and the thought completely left my mind when my wolf came thanks to me, and I crawled back up into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered as he tangled his fingers in my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered back, but I couldn't quite hold back the sob.

"Billie?" He whispered softly as he stroked my cheek and he must have felt the stray tears for him to ask, "Are you crying?"

"Happy crying." I assured him. "Relief crying. Glad to be in your arms crying."

"You'd tell me if there was anything bothering you?"

I nodded.

"Just hold me to sleep." I said and kissed his jawbone. "I feel safe when you hold me. I feel safe cause I know you're safe in my arms. And I just want to sleep now."

"Ok." Kekipi said and he sat up a moment, causing me to sit up too.

It took a moment to rearrange ourselves below the covers, and then we settled down to sleep.

It was the alarm on my phone that woke us Sunday morning. If I could I would have stayed in bed as long as possible, but we had to get to breakfast, and more importantly we had to get back to Hilo for lunch. Kekipi stirred as I sat up and I smiled at him as he opened his eyes.

"I'll shower first." I said and kissed his lips before I climbed out of bed, grabbed my underwear and went into the bathroom.

I sung as I showered. I felt ridiculously good this morning, the light relief of the night before had been something I really needed to lift my mood. More importantly, it was the fact that we could still be intimate without needing full intercourse. The fact that I could still be intimate without even thinking about what happened to me. Everything was a whole lot better.

I finished in the shower and pulled on my underwear. I went to dry my hair while Kekipi went to shower. Then I pulled out my dress and let the material slide over my body. I regarded myself in the mirror, liking what I saw. I looked good and I felt good which made me feel so much better. I sat on the edge of the bed to pull on my sandals. They sparkled in the sunlight that was coming in through the window and I watched them a while, smiling.

"Ho…" Kekipi breathed and I looked up to find him frozen in the doorway.

"You ok?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful." He said softly as he cleared the distance between us and framed my face with his hands.

"Mahalo." I said, letting that compliment settle on me and flow through me like light.

"I mean you're beautiful all the time, but in that dress, the way the sun is shining up your hair, I don't think I wanna leave this room."

I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips before I said, "But we have to if we want to make breakfast, and Elise is expecting us."

"Yeah." He said with a sigh as he sat down heavily beside me. "That's today."

"You'll be fine." I said as I stood up and held my hand out to him. "Come have something to eat and you'll feel better."

Kekipi took my hand and stood up beside me. He kissed me again before we headed to the door.

We didn't eat too much for breakfast, Kekipi told me that Elise always made loads, but it was enough to get rid of morning hunger pangs. Then it was a case of packing our bags and checking out.

Kekipi was really nervous when we arrived back in Hilo and I suggested he park at the garage so he could calm down a little while we walked to his parents' house. He thought it was a good idea so he parked up and we stepped out into the morning. I enjoyed the short stroll and Kekipi was at least able to talk normally by the time we reached the house and he led me around to the side door.

Kekipi raised his fist to knock, but froze. I decided to take charge in this matter and knocked the door myself. A moment later Isla answered the door. She looked particularly cute this morning in her turquoise dress covered in magenta tropical flowers. She'd let her thick hair dry naturally so it looked fuller with its natural crimp and pinned back a piece of it with an artificial pink plumeria behind her left ear. Which I found interesting, but decided not to draw Kekipi's attention to it.

I smiled, glad it was her who answered the door and relieved to see her looking so well and happy. I couldn't help but hug her as I told her I liked her dress. Isla returned the compliment before inviting us through to the garden where the half brothers were waiting.

"Great." Kekipi said with a sigh.

"It won't be that bad." Isla assured him as I took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I was hoping to get here before them." He murmured, and if I'd known that I would have suggested we skip breakfast and head out earlier.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Isla joked.

"Are they really that bad?" I asked, because it would be good to have Isla's view on this too.

"No." Kekipi said as he shook his head. "I just haven't sat down with them in years. You know how much ribbing they have to make up for?"

"No worry brah, they'll behave." Isla said firmly and I felt enough doubt to hope she was right.

Isla led us to the kitchen where the sound of cooking was coming from. Isla stepped in before us and I heard Elise ask her to start taking things out to the table. Isla agreed to do it and informed her that me and Kekipi had arrived.

"Come on in you two." Elise said as Isla picked up two plates and exited the kitchen through another door.

"So glad you could make it." Elise enthused as she hugged Kekipi tightly round the neck so he had to crouch or else have her dangling off him.

"We said we'd be here." Kekipi replied as he tapped her back.

"And mahalo Billie for making him come." Elise said as she hugged me.

"I didn't make him." I stated. "He's been looking forward to it."

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed. "Though not so much Lim and Odell."

"You leave them to me." Elise said as she picked up two plates of food and headed to the door Isla had used.

There were four plates left so I grabbed two and Kekipi grabbed the others and we followed Elise out into the little garden that had a patio near the door and was surrounded by heavily scented flowers. The sound of the ocean was audible in the distance and it made the whole place seem precious.

There was a table set up on the patio and it had been covered with a tablecloth. 'Big Jim' was sat at one end of the table on what looked like a kitchen chair even though there was more than enough fold up chairs around the table. There were two guys sat on the fold up chairs, and although they'd stocked out a little over the last seven years and had different hair cuts and aged a little around the face I recognised them as the guys Mags and I hooked up with all them years ago. Still wasn't sure which was which though.

I had a moment of worry when they stared me over, would they recognise me? But nah, they just saw a hottie their little brother had inexplicably snagged.

"Ho brah, who'd you kill to get a fine wahine like that?" One of them whooped.

"Odell!" Elise snapped, as she placed the plates she was carrying on the table. "Billie, this is my bad mannered oldest son Odell, and my middle Lim." She added as she took my plates from me and placed them on the table. "Boys, this is Kekipi's girlfriend Billie."

"Pleased to meet you both." I said as Elise took the plates from Kekipi.

"Where did you even meet?" Lim asked, and now Elise had pointed out which was which, I was sure that was the one Mags slept with. "Kekipi doesn't even go out."

"Neither do I." I said with a smile and a shrug. "I washed up on his beach one day and, well look at him, how couldn't I like? Then I got to know him, how couldn't I love?"

"Ain't nothing about Kekipi we ain't got." Odell grouched.

"How about a good attitude?" Isla said a little on the antagonistic side as she sat down angrily.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Odell teased.

"Yeah. So behave." Isla growled, and I had to bite my tongue from telling her to calm down before she fursploded.

"Really? And I thought your p…" Odell began, but he cut off quickly when Lim clearly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Do you think we can behave and convince Billie we're actually civilised?" Elise asked as she sat down, but I didn't want to cause more tension so I decided to wave it away.

"It's ok. I been round plenty of siblings, this isn't anything I haven't seen before. Course I didn't get this banter with my own. They're eighteen years older than me." I said brightly as I sat down and Kekipi sat next to me.

"What all of them?" Lim said with a snort and I couldn't help my look of incredulity.

"Well Liza and Tony are twins so yeah, both of them." I said.

"That's quite a gap." 'Big Jim' said, and since he sounded like he was trying to be civil I decided to be too, I didn't want to make things impossible to reconcile if it was on the books.

"Yeah. Stuff happened that stopped Mom and Dad having me sooner." I said since I couldn't exactly go into details in front of Lim and Odell. "Of course it weren't so bad having a brother and sister old enough to be my aunt and uncle, meant I got spoiled more."

"You still spoiled?" 'Big Jim' asked, and I got the impression he was teasing more than accusing.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

"Sounds like you're slacking brah." Odell said with a chuckle, I didn't like him making fun of Kekipi.

"I meant I'm not a spoilt brat. Kekipi on the other hand spoils me in all ways imaginable." I crooned as I looked up at my wolf man and he put his arm around me, smiling a little on the smug side, but still blushing with a smidge of embarrassment.

"Let's eat." Elise said firmly, I guess it was time for the boys to behave.

After everyone had what they wanted on their plates the conversation picked up again. Once Elise had asked her eldest two how their week had gone, the questions fell on me.

"So where do ya come from?" Odell asked.

"I doubt you've heard of it." I said. "It's a little town called Olympic Pines in Washington State."

"You're a long way from home." Lim observed.

"Depends on your definition of home." I said.

"You got a bad home life?" Odell asked, sounding sympathetic.

"Nope. I get on well with my folks, but you gotta move out sooner or later, and after meeting Kekipi, well, my home is with him now." I said wistfully.

"Sounds serious." Odell joked.

"It is." Kekipi said firmly. "Ain't no other woman for me than Billie."

"So how long you been together?" Lim asked. "Cause last I heard you were still a monk."

"Couple of months." I said, trying to be non-specific about it.

"Only a few months?" Odell said with a snort.

"Because you've had a relationship that's lasted longer than that." Isla shot back.

"Got you there brah." Lim said with a chuckle, before he turned to Kekipi. "Fo' real brah, I'm happy for you. Maybe we'll see more of you now. Bout time you came back to the family."

"Yeah." Kekipi said uncomfortably.

"So why you gone so long?" Odell asked.

"I had issues." Kekipi said. "I'm getting over them."

"And it doesn't matter." Elise said firmly. "Kekipi is back with us, that's the main."

"I need to get back to the Diner." 'Big Jim' said as he got to his feet. "Catch you later."

He carried his plate back into the house.

"So how come you're calling him Kekipi now?" Odell asked.

"Because that's his name." Elise replied.

"Funny, thought it was Little Jimmy." Odell laughed.

"He is a man now and has the right to chose his own name if he decides. He picked Kekipi, and that's what I'll call him." Elise said firmly.

"Kay." Odell said, frowning deeply.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna start on the dishes." Elise said as she got to her feet.

"I'll help." Isla said, jumping up and grabbing her own empty plate.

"We should probably head out too." Kekipi said, as he stood and I stood too.

"You ain't gonna stay for a couple of beers?" Lim offered.

"Nah. Can't control the boat if I drink." Kekipi said as he stacked up the serving plates so I picked up the plates we ate off.

"Boat?" Lim asked, looking shocked. "Where you living?"

"Across the water." Kekipi said and left it at that as he picked up the stack of plates and I followed him into the house.

Elise was busy washing the mountain of plates, pots and cooking utensils while Isla was wiping them.

"We're going now Mom." Kekipi said as he placed the stack of plates in a spare space and I put the ones I had next to his.

"You make sure you come again next week." Elise said turning from the sink and she motioned for Kekipi to lean down so she could kiss his cheek.

"We will." Kekipi promised.

"Billie, make sure he sticks to it." Elise joked as she kissed my cheek too.

After a few goodbyes with Elise and Isla, we left the house and stepped out into the hot afternoon air. It seemed too nice to head straight home.

"Fancy a stroll along the beach?" I offered.

"How about we go get food in for tonight before the stores close and then go for a stroll?"

"Sure." I said, wondering why, because I was pretty sure we had enough food out on the island for tonight.

We got in the car again and Kekipi started driving. I was expecting to go to the Walmart, but instead Kekipi pulled into a parking lot adjacent to a little shopping precinct.

"What are we here for?" I asked.

"I know I promised an onolicious proposal, but I don't know your ring size or even what style you might like." He said.

"Proposal? You wanna buy me a ring?"

He nodded.

"You don't have to." I said with a frown.

"I want to." He said firmly. "I don't care if we get married tomorrow or ten, twenty, thirty years down the line, I'd just like you to have my ring."

"But engagement rings aren't exactly cheap, and after you spent out last night…" I worried, but I trailed off when Kekipi took my flailing hand and looked into my eyes.

"I've had no one to spend my money on but me, now I can spend it on you. You're not the only one with savings, and if you can invest money in a bike, I can invest money in a ring."

"Ok. But what's the price limit?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. If it's too expensive we'll look for something similar?"

"How about I cap it at five hundred dollars? Anything more than that is just throwing away good money." I said with a shrug. "Shall we?"

I got out of the car and Kekipi stepped out too.

He took my hand and we started walking toward the cluster of stores.

"I was also thinking, do you want to go for a traditional diamond, or would you prefer a ruby. Cause you like red so much."

"That's something to think about." I mused as we zeroed in on a jewellers.

"Or maybe something like that." He said, pointing out a ring that had a diamond at the centre of five pear shaped rubies so it looked a lot like a plumeria flower. It was set in yellow gold and looked really pretty.

"Wow." I said, regarding it, then I looked at the price. "Are you sure?"

"You're the one who set the cap." Kekipi said with a shrug. "Do you like it?"

I nodded.

"Then I can put the extra hundred up. I want you to have the perfect ring. It is forever."

"Ok." I said.

Kekipi took my hand again and led me into the jewellers. Quarter of an hour later we left the jewellers with a copy of the ring in my size, but it was in box, stowed safely in Kekipi's pocket.

"I can't wear it now?" I asked.

"No." Kekipi said, shaking his head. "I need to propose properly. That means champagne and a good meal and maybe chocolates and flowers."

"Never proposed before have you?" I teased.

"Nope." He said and pulled me in close to kiss my head before we separated to get into the car. "Now we'll go food shopping."

"Ok." I said with a shrug.

It was an hour later that we were back on the boat, and heading home. We carried everything up to the house. It was clear that Kekipi couldn't wait any longer, neither could I. Kekipi took out the box from his pocket and fell to one knee.

"Billie…"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "You're supposed to say my full name."

"I am?"

I nodded.

"Kay." He cleared his throat. "Wilhelmina Charlotte Black, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said as I held out my left hand and he slid on the ring.

I couldn't help my squeal of delight as I hugged him and kissed him. And kissed him some more until we were on the floor wrapped around each other as the heat went rushing through my body. What I wouldn't give to make it more, but we couldn't so I pulled away, panting a little.

"We have to let Mom and Dad know." I said as I got up out of his arms and feeling the sudden cold down the front of my body.

"Ok." Kekipi said as he got up too, looking flushed. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"I'll boot my laptop ready." I said as I got it and opened it on the table.

It was five minutes before Kekipi came back to me and I was ready to get on Skype.

"I'll just text Mom. Let her know to get on Skype." I said as I pulled out my phone and text her.

A moment later Mom hailed me on Skype and I opened the window.

"Hey Baby, I wasn't expecting you to Skype tonight."

"No. But I got something to tell you and Dad. Is he there?" I asked.

Mom nodded, and closed her eyes. A few moments later Dad sat down beside her.

"Good evening Precious One." He said. "You're looking well."

I nodded.

"And happy." Mom added.

"Yeah. Cause Kekipi just proposed to me." I said and held up the ring for them to see.

"Congratulations." Dad said while Mom said, "It's a very pretty ring."

"You're the first people we've told." I said happily as I wrapped my arm around Kekipi's and pulled him further into frame.

"That's great." Mom said. "Have you set a date?"

"No. We don't intend to yet. But we'll be married one day so we might as well be engaged. Fiancé sounds much more grown up than boyfriend. And I get a pretty ring."

"Ok." Mom said. "But no eloping. Liza will never forgive you if she can't pick out your dress."

"Like I'd leave my family out of this. Any of our families."

"Good." Mom said with a smile.

"That's all I wanted to tell you, but I thought it should be as face to face as possible." I explained.

"Thanks for letting us know." Mom said.

"And we look forward to your visit." Dad added.

"Yeah. We'll let you know when next week." I promised.

After a few more words we said our goodbyes.

"That went well." Kekipi said as he put his arm around me.

"What were you expecting?" I asked as I leant my head on his shoulder.

"Don't know. But we ain't been together long. Thought they might say a bit about it being too soon."

"They know about imprinting. They wouldn't think that." I assured him. "They know we belong together."

"Ono." He sighed happily.

"Here's to the future." I said, holding my hand up like I was toasting with a glass.

"To the future." Kekipi chorused.

I turned and kissed him feeling optimistic for the future, and in that moment the dark of the past seemed to disappear. I knew it wasn't gone for good, but in that moment I didn't care. I didn't think about anything other than my happy normal future with Kekipi.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review, it's my birthday ;-)**

 **Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

 **Billie**

I watched the water flow around my fingers, the suds carefully caressing the jewel flower on my ring finger as they flowed down the back of my hand. The rubies and diamond twinkled as they caught the light and I smiled, admiring it. The most perfect ring Kekipi could have picked for me, and he'd known the exact store to go to. How

long did he have his eye on this?

I finished washing and stepped out of the shower. I wiped and got dressed before I headed out into the kitchen where Kekipi was just finishing up with clearing away the breakfast things. He looked so gorgeous standing there as he wiped the plates ready to put them away.

"I love you." I said as I grabbed around his waist from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Fo' shua?" He asked, teasing a little as he turned to me.

"Yeah." I whispered and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kekipi said sincerely as he returned my hug.

I lifted my head and kissed him, falling into it with all my being. I wanted him so badly, but it was morning and we had stuff to do today. Kekipi had work and I had to visit Drogo and hope to speak to Carlisle.

I stepped away from Kekipi and gave his hand a squeeze as I smiled at him.

"We going now?" I asked.

"Yeah. The start of another week." He said with a shrug.

We left the house together and made our way down to the boat.

"You out at Honomu all day?" Kekipi asked as we made our way across the water, the wind whipping my hair dry.

"Not sure yet. I wanna talk to Carlisle, but I should probably visit with Drogo too. See if he's any better. Hopefully his dhampir healing has kicked back in now and he's not bed bound anymore."

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed. "Can you ask him if I can visit him at some point? I wanna thank him for looking out for you and Isla."

"I'll ask him." I promised.

"Mahalo." Kekipi replied.

"Another thing. When are we gonna let your parents know about this?" I asked, holding up my left hand.

"Hmmm. Well we got ten minuets before I have to open and Mom and Dad should already be at the Diner. You wanna go tell 'em now?"

"Sure." I said, the sooner the better than them accidentally finding out. At least I didn't want Elise finding out from someone else.

"Ok." Kekipi said as he moored up near his garage.

We got out and made our way to the Diner. It was open, but there wasn't any customers in yet. Elise was behind the counter and Bonnie was sorting through her condiments, although they'd probably be wrong.

"Aloha." Elise said happily as she came around the counter to greet us. "What are you doing here so early?"

"We wanted to tell you as soon as possible." Kekipi said. "I proposed to Billie last night and she said yes."

"Ho? Fo suah? You got a ring?" She asked as she reached for my left hand.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"That's pretty." She said as she pulled my hand better into the light and I moved with her. "Big Jim, you come see this."

Big Jim came out of the kitchen. I saw him frown a little when he saw me and Kekipi, but he managed to make his face presentable by the time Elise looked up to check he was there.

"Your son is going to get married." She said as she held out my hand to Big Jim.

"Ono." Big Jim said. "That's a good ring."

"Yeah." Kekipi said and it looked to be getting awkward so I stepped in.

"Well, we came to let you know as soon as, but we need to be going now. Kekipi has to open the garage and I got errands to run today." I explained.

"Ok. But we're having a special lunch this Sunday." Elise said as she hugged the both of us.

"Of course." Kekipi and me said at the same time and we laughed.

"Doesn't mean you got to be a stranger the rest of the week." She added.

"We'll pop in when we can." I promised.

After a few goodbyes we left.

"I can't believe Dad was actually civil about it." Kekipi muttered as we headed back to the garage.

"Maybe he felt the burden of the family secret and now Elise knows he can let himself be ok with it?" I suggested.

"I don't think he deserves that much benefit of the doubt." Kekipi stated. "But I'm not about to give him beef when he's trying either."

"I think that's the best way to do it." I said as we neared the garage.

"You'll ring me when you reach Honomu?" Kekipi asked as he unlocked the garage.

"Of course I will." I promised. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"Mahalo." Kekipi said and he cupped my face and kissed my lips gently before stepping away.

"I'll just grab my jacket and helmet and I'll be off."

"Ok." Kekipi said.

I went to get my jacket and helmet from the locker, gave Kekipi a kiss, and went around to get my bike as I pulled on my jacket. I got out my bike and set out for Honomu. I phoned Kekipi as soon as I got there then made my way to the door.

I knocked, and a moment later Carlisle answered the door.

"Billie? It's good to see you." He said warmly. "Drogo's still asleep however."

"It's you I've come to see." I replied.

"Come in." Carlisle offered as he stood aside and motioned for me to enter.

I stepped into the apartment and made my way into the main room. Just as we stepped in Drogo groaned and opened his eyes.

Carlisle went to him immediately.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he helped Drogo to sit up.

"Good." He replied then glanced at me and smiled. "You're visiting early."

"Yeah. Had to come check on you." I said as I sat down in the chair and took his hand.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'll give Drogo a check over." Carlisle said.

"Ok. I'll visit with Drogo a while once you're done."

"I have paper work to keep me busy." Carlisle said with a smile before he did whatever he needed to do to check on Drogo. Once he was done Carlisle said he was happy with Drogo's progress before he said to me, "Marlin will be here in an hour and a half to relieve me. Perhaps you could accompany me back to the apartment we're renting and we can discuss your progress?"

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"In the meantime, I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Carlisle went into the bedroom.

I turned back to Drogo and smiled to see that he actually had a bit of colour in his cheeks and the bite marks were faded and almost healed.

"You're looking better today." I stated.

"I feel better. Course it helps Isla brought me some blood soup." He said with a smile.

"Blood soup?" I questioned.

"Yeah. It was onolicious. Like all her food." He said, a little on the wistful side.

"I've tasted her breakfast and her salad so far, and you're right, it is onolicious. There was also the chicken and rice, but she said that was more Dad than her so it didn't count." I remarked.

"When did she cook with Tobias?" He asked with a frown.

"Back in Wyoming. I needed a one-on-one with Mom and left Kekipi with Dad at my apartment. Isla got back in the meantime and lunch was decided on by the time me and Mom got back." I explained.

"Was it good?" Drogo asked needlessly.

"Yeah. And not just the food, but the family thing too. Mom telegraphed Tony and Liza, so they joined us along with Grace and Mal. That connection with my family was a big help, and it got me talking to Mal."

"You'd fallen out?" Drogo asked, looking confused, when would I have enough issue with my family to not talk to them?

"What? No. I mean, about everything. He's my go to when I'm cracking up." I clarified.

"You think he can fit me in too? I might feel better talking to him than Ebony." Drogo asked with sincerity.

"You'd have to ask him, and I guess you'd have to locate to Forks or at least reasonable driving distance of La Push if you want regular sessions." I reasoned.

"I would." Drogo said, and nodded his head.

"That would mean leaving Hawaii." I realised.

"That's the plan." He said sadly.

"What about Isla?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, shaking his head. "Guess it's something we have to face later."

"You serious about her?" I asked.

Drogo didn't answer.

"She's serious about you." I stated.

"She's just a kid." Drogo said, but it was a little different from when he'd said it before.

"You know she had a flower in her hair at lunch yesterday?" I prompted.

"She did?" Drogo asked, trying not to look intrigued.

"Yep. On the left side." I replied, pointing to my left ear. "You know what that means, right?"

"You're the Hawaiian expert." Drogo mumbled.

"That Isla considers herself taken. I think that's actually true. Cause you're different about her today, and not just because you're on less morphine." I said with a frown.

"Exactly. I'm not all drugged up and more rational." Drogo said dryly.

"That's one explanation." I said, and now my mind was ticking over, that there had to be more to this.

"So, you had lunch with the in-laws yesterday." Drogo said, clearly changing the subject.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Isla told me. Said you met her half brothers." He said, trying to steamroll over the fact he mentioned Isla again.

"Yeah."

"They as bunk as she was implying?"

"In what way?" I asked, not getting what he meant.

"Did they tease Kekipi?" He asked.

"You think I'd let them?" I demanded.

"Not let them, but did they try?"

"There was a little ribbing at first, but when Kekipi realised I was there for him he didn't let them get to him and then Elise told them to quiet down and they did. I'm just glad they didn't recognise me." I said with a snort before I could stop myself.

"Why would they recognise you?"

"Because I had sex with one of them years ago. Pretty sure it was oldest one Odell, but I can't be one hundred percent. Maybe Mags can remember which was which better." I said since there was no hiding it now.

"Does Kekipi know?"

"Yeah. I told him about it before we were together. He warned me the other day in case it turned out to be the same brothers called Lim and Odell, and it was."

Drogo looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered this.

"What would you have done if they had recognised you?"

"Are you crazy? I'm only twenty-two. I was fifteen seven years ago. Are you really trying to suggest that you, as a man in his twenties bedded a fifteen year old?" I said in a scandalised voice.

"Yeah. That would be pretty sick." Drogo said, trying to sound like he was commenting, but he looked worried as he frowned and glanced down at his hands.

"Well, you know, they're humans and can't understand how it is for us." I said, as I realised what I'd inadvertently been saying.

Drogo didn't look convinced.

"We age fast." I said as I took his hand. "So do the Quileute once they start phasing." I added as I placed my other on top of his. "And Isla is more or less seventeen, not barely fifteen. That two years makes a big difference."

Drogo's frown deepened, then slackened as he turned his hand and lifted my left hand.

"You got engaged?" He asked, changing the subject again.

"Yeah." I said, grinning.

"You didn't think to tell me?" He asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"I forgot." I said with a shrug.

"Forgot you were engaged?" He demanded.

"Forgot you didn't know. I've known for so long that I'm gonna be with Kekipi forever that it's easy to forgot the ring is a new development. I just forgot you haven't seen the ring before, even though I only just got it yesterday. It feels like I've had it on my finger for years." I explained.

"It's really pretty. Is it a plumaria?"

"Yep." I said with a nod.

"And mostly rubies. Kekipi sure knows your love of red." Drogo said with a grin.

"Didn't get my nickname for nothing." I said with a wink and we both laughed because we knew that had nothing to do with it. I was a red head, and that was it, my first group of human, teenage friends gave me the nickname and it stuck.

"I'm glad for you." He said with a nod, "But I expect an invite to the wedding."

"Of course. After all, you might be family by then." I said, and watched his face carefully.

"Not any time soon." He said looking down at his hands again.

"Well it will probably be a few years anyway. There's a lot of planning in a wedding. Definitely after Isla's eighteen." I said, watching his face again, and it twitched a little, but he was trying to keep it straight.

"You know I won't judge you. If you got anything to confess." I coaxed, and grinned at him hopefully.

Drogo smiled, but shook his head.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"There's no new developments in your life?" I prompted.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You know what." I said, looking into his eyes and he looked away.

"It's complicated." He said. "And not just the age thing. I got a lot of healing to do, that would mean going away even if I wanted to stay here. I just don't know what to do."

"Be happy when you're with Isla for the time being, then when you're apart seriously think it all over." I said firmly.

"What do you think I've been doing?" He asked. "I've been thinking it all over, but there's the one big road block. Isla absolutely loves Hawaii, and I really couldn't imagine her being anywhere else. I wouldn't want her to compromise her homeland for me. It's not like I have roots. At least none I know about. But this place is tainted now."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"You're leaving the Ranch." He said instead of answering me.

"Yeah. But I never thought of that as home anyway. Do you?" I demanded.

Drogo shook his head.

"But you were starting to feel like this was home." I stated.

Drogo shrugged.

"I think it's way too early for you to decide whether you're put off Hawaii forever or not. Don't decide right now. Just make the most of your time with Isla while you still can, then really weigh up your options once you're fully healed and have started counselling or whatever."

"I guess it's still real fresh and too early to rule out ever come back to Hawaii." He said softly.

"So, am I right?" I asked.

"You usually are Red, but about what in particular?" He said, not answering me again.

"Has something changed in the last few days?" I prompted.

"I'm not as holey as I was." He said with a shrug.

"Anything else?" I said, frowning at him.

"Like what?" He asked, trying to sound ignorant.

"Well did Isla…"

Before I could finish we both shot our attention toward the front door as someone was unlocking it and coming in. From the subtle way Drogo seemed to look better I knew it was Isla before she called, "Aloha" from the door.

Drogo smiled, actually beamed as Isla came into the room with her scooter helmet in one hand and backpack in the other.

"Good morning." Drogo greeted her, his smile even wider.

Isla was smiling back at him with that familiar smile that half confirmed it for me. Especially when the smile fell from her face when she saw me, and she suddenly looked awkward.

"I can come back later." She muttered, fixing her eyes firmly on the edge of the mattress.

"No need. I'm waiting for Marlin to come take over from Carlisle so I can talk to him." I explained as I got to my feet. "Drogo was just keeping me company in the meantime."

I indicated the chair, but she didn't make a move, just stood there, looking guilty.

"Are you ok?" I asked, in case there was a different reason she was being all awkward.

Isla nodded, but now I was more convinced as ever as I looked between her and Drogo. He was looking a little awkward too, kinda a mirror to Isla.

"I was right, weren't I?" I directed at Drogo before I turned my attention to Isla. "You imprinted on him."

"No." Isla said, wincing a little like I was about to blow up on her.

I was gonna tease them a little, I definitely would have teased Drogo a little if he'd admitted it before Isla showed up, but this was more delicate than I realised. I didn't want to alienate Isla, or make her think she was a bad person. She needed reassuring and I was the only one who could do it since I was the only one who actually knew her, but also understood imprinting beyond the basics.

"There's no need for you to feel ashamed." I assured her as I moved to put comforting hands on her. "You got no control over imprinting. It just happens."

"I'm not worried about myself." She whispered and her eyes travelled over my shoulder to Drogo, sitting in the bed.

"Oh. You mean cause you're only sixteen?" I asked, like it wasn't that big a deal, although that was the thing I was going to rib Drogo about, it would be hypocritical to be serious about it. "Well you don't have to do anything about it immediately. Tony didn't, and he imprinted on Grace when he was seven. Even though he was fully grown, Grace felt weirded out about his real age. So they waited until he was eighteen before they did anything about it."

"So you're not upset?" She asked in a careful way and I was totally nonplussed.

"Why would I be upset?" I asked, and the look on Isla's face said it all, it really wasn't a guess when I continued, "Because we go a past? Well it was fun, but we were never serious when it came to dating, we were just good friends. I have Kekipi, the only guy I've ever felt serious about, I'd be a bitch if I stood in the way of Drogo's happiness."

Isla nodded, looking a little relieved.

"Are you worried about what Kekipi might say?" I questioned.

Isla shrugged, but I could sense the hope that I wouldn't say anything.

"I can't keep this from him, but I'll make him see it's not a problem. You're not doing anything yet, and in my family age gaps are abundant. Six years is nothing." I said laughing a little to lighten the mood.

"That's true." Drogo finally piped in.

"Take my Mom and Dad, there's thousands of years between them." I stated.

"Yeah. I remember. But neither of them are under age." Isla said moodily.

"Not now, but Mom was only sixteen when they first met. She imprinted on him on her seventeenth birthday so there was a year where they had to be careful. I guess it's just a case of not flaunting it."

"We haven't done anything." Isla declared.

"I know." I assured her and tapped her shoulder.

Isla gasped and grabbed my hand so she could get a better look at my ring.

"Kekipi proposed to you?"

"Yep." I confirmed as I let her look at my ring.

"When?"

"Last night. We'd talked about it, and after lunch yesterday he took me out to get the ring then proposed when we got home. We haven't got plans of when we'll get married yet, but I do like saying I'm engaged." I said wistfully.

"Ono. You are definitely my sister now." Isla said happily as she hugged me.

"Yeah. So don't mind me. I'll go start my chat with Carlisle and we can leave once Marlin gets here." I said as I hugged her back.

"Ok." Isla agreed and we broke apart.

I went up to the bedroom door, knocked and went in before Carlisle acknowledged me. He was busy with a tablet but looked up to smile at me in greeting.

"Isla's here to see Drogo. Thought I should give them some space." I explained. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, I was sure there wasn't anything he actually needed me to do, but it was clear he was thinking.

"There's nothing I need help with at present. Perhaps you'd like to borrow my laptop and write down what you wish to discuss with me. Anything you might feel unable to vocalise."

"I guess that's a good idea." I said as I sat down in the chair in front of Carlisle's laptop.

I opened a new word document and started typing. I wasn't sure what to write at first, but while I was writing it all came spilling out. Everything I wanted to discuss with Carlisle. All my hopes for the future. All my fears of what Dr D'cruze might have done to me. All the things I needed a doctor's reassurance on.

"What do you want me to save it as?" I asked once I was finished.

"Allow me." Carlisle said as he stood up and we swapped seats.

I glanced down at his tablet. He'd been keeping tabs on the hospital in Wyoming. Being a doctor didn't end just cause you were away from your base.

"All done." Carlisle said then looked to the door and I did too as I heard the slide of the Patio doors. "It appears Marlin is here. Time for the change of shift."

"Ok." I said.

"We'll have to jump the hedge out the back. My car is parked in the lane." Carlisle explained as he shut down his laptop.

"That's ok." I assured him.

Carlisle nodded as he placed his laptop into a carry case then gathered a few more bags.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"You need me to carry anything?" I offered.

"No thank you. I can manage." Carlisle assured me before he opened the door and stepped out into the room.

I followed him out to find Marlin standing near the bed. There was a dark haired dhampir girl with her. I had no idea who she was, but none of the others seemed fazed by her so I guess my curiosity could wait.

"I'm going with Carlisle for a while. I'll drop in to see how you are before I head back to Hilo." I told both Drogo and Isla.

It was Drogo who answered me with an, "ok."

"And I will see you this evening when I come to relieve Marlin." Carlisle stated before we stepped out into the back yard, where this time of the morning there was no direct sunlight.

I followed Carlisle as he broke into a run and leapt over the trees that hemmed in the yard. We landed in the alley on the other side where a rental car was parked up. Carlisle put his bags in the trunk and I climbed into the passenger seat before Carlisle got behind the wheel.

"Who was that dhampir?" I asked as Carlisle pulled away.

"Her name is Brianna. The League brought her with them and left her here to guard Drogo."

"What? And you're letting her near him?" I demanded.

"It was not my decision. Drogo insisted that she remains near. He has hinted that she was mistreated herself and feels responsible for her because she is still a child."

"Right." I said, frowning a little. "What do you mean guard him?"

"When Marlin came upon Drogo, Brianna was watching the machines. Making sure that the feed remained constant. She attempted to stop them from aiding him at first, but Addie read her mind enough to convince her that they'd been sent by her father to take Drogo down and she was to defer to the Matron."

"As in Marlin?"

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed.

"Do you know who her father is? I mean she's a farm baby right, how could she?"

"I'm not sure, but we can't hold that against her. If we did then we would have to hold every farm dhampir in suspicion." Carlisle stated in a way that made me think he had his suspicions but didn't want to say in case it coloured my opinion of Brianna.

"I guess." I said, but bit my lip, unsure about the situation.

If Brianna had been brought by the League and left to keep an eye on Drogo then she was ok with his torture, even if she didn't take part. How could Drogo stand having her around? Even if he felt sorry for her or whatever, that didn't mean she had to be in the same building as him.

"Billie? We're here." Carlisle said softly and I looked around in shock to find that we were parked in a garage.

"Sorry. I was thinking." I apologised.

"Fear not." Carlisle said and tapped my shoulder before he got out of the car.

I got out too and the garage had junk in it, but it was of the forgotten by past tenants variety. I followed Carlisle through a door that led into a little hallway and he unlocked a heavy fire door that had stairs behind it.

We climbed the stairs up into an open-plan sitting room and kitchen area. Will was sat at a table with a computer in front of him. He looked up as Carlisle and me entered.

"Hi Billie. How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good Uncle Will." I assured him. "Just need to talk to Carlisle."

"I'll take this into the bedroom." He said, standing up and carrying the laptop with him.

Carlisle watched him leave the room then waited until Will had closed the door before he turned back to me.

"Would you like a drink? There's coffee and soda here for Brianna, or if you would prefer a little pick me up I have blood available."

"Is it animal blood?" I asked, remembering Marlin's trick from the other day.

"Of course." Carlisle said with a smile. "You're not critically injured so I wouldn't dream of giving you human blood."

"Then yes please I would like a glass of blood."

"Then I will join you." Carlisle said. "If you'd care to take a seat."

I sat down at the table while Carlisle went into the kitchenette and took a tub of blood out of the fridge. He warmed it in the microwave before pouring it into two mugs and brought them over to the table. He gave me one that had "Hawaii" written on it in bold letters and a picture of a hula dancer on a sandy beach. A sparkling blue sea appeared behind her as the blood warmed the mug. Carlisle's mug was a Christmas one, although Hawaiian themed. There was a snowman in a Santa hat surfing. I chuckled as I remembered a really bad but stupidly funny horror movie I'd seen years ago. Jack Frost 2, about a killer snowman stalking victims on an unspecified Pacific island.

"It's good to see you smile." Carlisle said, being my grandfather in that moment rather than my doctor.

"Yeah, but you might be bemused over why I was laughing." I replied, unable to control my chuckle.

"I will?"

"Yeah. You're mug. Reminds me of Jack Frost two." I said, before taking a sip of the blood.

Carlisle looked at his mug for a moment, then grinned.

"I suppose the content is rather fitting." He said.

I snorted trying not to spit out blood with my laughter.

"You've seen that?" I asked, I couldn't really imagine Carlisle sitting down to watch a horror movie, especially a comedy gore fest.

"Yes. It was Emmett's movie choice that night. In fact it was his movie night when he recalled us to that movie watching Frozen." Carlisle mused.

"Uncle Em chose to watch Frozen?" I asked in disbelief, he always teased me when I watched Disney movies.

"He likes his Disney films, although he pretends that he's choosing them for Rose." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "When Olaf is singing there's that part where he's floating in the sea, Emmett needlessly reminded us of the similar scene in Jack Frost just before he kills the girl on the inflatable."

"You know what, I never thought of that before. That really casts Olaf in a whole new light." I said, jokingly horrified.

"Perhaps it was him Anna and Kristoff should have been more wary of than Marshmallow." Carlisle added and I laughed to the point I had to put my mug down.

"Maybe we can do a back to back when I come to visit." I said. "Jack Frost two then Frozen."

"It would be an event." Carlisle concede. "When are you planning to visit?"

"I should be there for Liza and Tony's birthday. Not every year my sibs hit the big four-oh."

"Then you will visit at the end of August."

"Yeah." I said and took a big gulp of blood. "Will you be there?"

"Of course. It's an important birthday for the twins. Hard to believe it was forty years ago when the future seemed so unsure." Carlisle said and frowned slightly, he didn't want to bring up the whole note thing in front of me.

"Yeah, so that will have been over a month. Will you be able to refit my IUD?"

"I will. Although I would prefer to do it at Tregarran. It will be more beneficial to use the maternity ward than having to prepare a room at my house. I understand it's becoming rather crowded."

"Alec, Kitty and Leda don't take that much room." I said. "Not that I'm arguing. I'd feel more comfortable at Tregarran. Sort it out a day or two before heading to the Res."

"Then we will have to agree on the date. As for my house in Forks, a vampire has moved in with his human daughter. Our Zoë has taken quite a shine to Mischa. Alec has agreed to be Adrian's sponsor while he adapts to an animal diet to keep Mischa close for Zoë."

"Wow. I thought I was out of the loop over the whole Mags imprinting on Zeke thing, I'm so out of the loop." I said with worry, what else was it I didn't know?

"A lot happened in a short time where your nieces and nephews are concerned. Would you like me to give you a run down?"

"Well I know Addie imprinted on Robyn so now Loki and Leda are together. I also know that Liza lifted her veto on Seren and Rupert so they've advanced to snogging. Seren told me that. The GT happen to get boyfriends yet?"

"Not that I know of." Carlisle replied.

"I guess whatever else can wait for them to tell me themselves." I said with a shrug before I drained my blood. "Liza and Tony are gonna have their party on Saturday the twenty second right?"

"Yes."

"So if we fly out for the nineteenth, you can install the IUD on the twentieth so I'll be all healed up ready for the party. Plus if we're there for a week I can see my sibs on their actual birthday."

"Then we'll schedule our appointment for the twentieth?"

I nodded.

"I'll take vacation time. It's been a while since Esme and I visited with Essie and Tobias."

"Where is Esme?" I asked.

"She remained at the hospital in Wyoming to oversee the staff and prepare the way for Drogo when we're ready to move him."

"When do you think that will be?" I asked.

"He should be well enough to fly in a day or two." Carlisle estimated.

"That's gonna be mixed news for Isla." I said sadly.

"Because she's imprinted on him?"

"How do you know that?" I asked, sure they wouldn't have told Carlisle since they were both being so shifty about it.

"He declared Isla his next of kin."

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Partially it was to allow me to discuss everything with Isla, but I recognised the body language."

"I hope I can convince him to come back as soon as he's healed. I don't want Isla to be unhappy. She's my little sister now."

"You love her."

I nodded.

"She seems a very compassionate young woman, I believe it comes from her mother." Carlisle observed.

"You've met Elise?" I asked, it was another shock.

"Yes. I went to Isla's house to inform her of Drogo's condition, that's something I cannot divulge to you without Drogo's permission, but he gave permission in advance for Elise to know. Isla was somewhat insistent, after all, it's not every day her mother gets to meet a real life vampire."

"Knowing Elise, she would want to meet you."

"You're marrying into a good family." Carlisle said as he lifted up my left hand and inspected my ring.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"May I take a picture of your ring to send to all the women of our family? I know Esme would like to see it, and Bella, Alice and Rose wouldn't forgive me if I fail in this task."

"Of course." I said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

He grabbed a cushion for me to place my hand on and he took a few pictures with his phone before he sat down to send the pictures away.

"When do you plan to marry?" He asked.

"Don't know. But like I told Mom and Dad, it doesn't really matter, Kekipi and me know we'll be together whatever, but I like calling him my fiancé. It sounds much more official than boyfriend."

"It does." Carlisle said with a smile. "Of course husband sounds more official still."

"That's true. But we're not ready for marriage yet. I need to get my head straight first and I'd like to plan it. I want something big with all my family present. We need to arrange it in a time in the future so everyone has enough time to make sure they're free."

"It would be nice to have all of the family together once more."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." I said with a shrug. "For the most part. I've had a few nightmares, but I've shared them with Mal. I'm making sure I share any kind of mental thing with him."

"It's good you took that initiative."

"Yeah. I was considering it, but Kekipi convinced me to actually do it. I want to be healthy again so if I'm gonna crack up I'd prefer to have a professional ready to put me back together."

"That's a wise course of action." Carlisle said. "Hopefully you won't suffer too much. It's early days, if you're still experiencing trauma it's understandable."

"I know." I said, "But it's a possibility that it could become more, so I'd rather be ready if it does."

"If you do find yourself struggling you'll let me know too."

"Yeah." I said. "I'll send you a copy of everything I've sent Mal so far."

"Thank you."

"Do you need to give me a check up today?" I asked.

"Do you think you need one?"

"Well you could take my blood pressure and stuff means it'll be a month before you get another chance."

"Very well. But I'll leave it an hour since you've just drunk a cup of blood."

"Ok." I said, it would take that long for my body to process the blood and my vitals return to a sitting state.

"It will give us enough time for you to tell me all about Kekipi. Esme is insistent that I report back to her."

"Sure." I said and spent the next hour talking about Kekipi, how we'd met and the time we'd spent together. Although edited a little because I was talking to the patriarch of my family clan.

All my vitals were reading normal. That was something I guess. My body was ok even if my mind wasn't. I was someway there.

"Do you wish to go back now?" Carlisle offered.

I checked the time, it was just coming up to midday.

"Is it ok if I stay a few more hours? I want to talk to Isla but I don't want to cut into her time with Drogo. She's more likely to come with me if I get back this afternoon."

"It's been a while since we've spent time together." Carlisle remarked.

"Yeah. And although I was a lot luckier than Liza and Tony growing up because I knew Mom and Dad, I did miss out on the time Liza and Tony had with you and Esme."

"Yes." Carlisle said, looking a little sad. "It was a sad time. If I could go back and change it so that Essie and Tobias were able to raise the twins I'd do it, but I'm also thankful for the opportunity to raise them. It's the only chance I've ever had to raise children."

"You could adopt. There's a lot of dhampir that need homes now."

"It's something Esme and I will consider, but we have to decide on our next move. Jane wants me to become the head physician at the Wyoming hospital, but that would mean only being available for those in the know. I prefer to be where my skills can help the most people."

"I get that. I wanted to use my skills to help the most people too. That's why I went to work for Jane. Not much else my draining skills are good for than taking down bad guys."

"You have many other skills Billie, more than your gift. You will do good in this world, I know that." Carlisle said in a kind, reassuring way.

"I hope so."

"I know so." Carlisle said with a smile.

I smiled, then laughed, cheered up by his comment.

"Thanks Gramps." I said, and I meant it, it was good to laugh.

Carlisle glanced at his watch.

"It's lunch time. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything. I'm hungry, so whatever will do." I replied.

"Would you like to have a look in the cupboards?" Carlisle offered.

I nodded and went to look around in the kitchen. I settled on a spaghetti bolognaise ready meal. It was nowhere near as good as Dad's or Liza's, but it was food. Once I'd finished eating, Carlisle went to let Will know that we'd finished with any confidential stuff, so he came to hang with us for most of the afternoon.

Around half three Carlisle drove me back to Drogo's apartment and parked in the same alley as before. Then I followed him over the hedge and back through the patio doors, although he moved in a blur since the backyard was now bathed in sunlight.

Isla was still sat beside Drogo and they looked like they'd been laughing when we walked in. Marlin came out of the bedroom.

"Change of shift." She said brightly. "Come Brianna, it's time for your dinner."

"Yes Matron." Brianna said.

They said their goodbyes and left.

"I'll place my laptop in the room and then I'll be with you." Carlisle informed Drogo.

"Ok." Drogo said.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked Drogo.

"Pretty good. I might try eating tomorrow." He said with a grin.

"I'm gonna make soup." Isla said.

"Sounds delicious." I observed. "So I'm heading home now, you wanna come with Isla? I think we need to talk."

Isla looked guilty and played a little with straightening out her t-shirt, which was the only reason I noticed she was wearing something different to the morning.

"It's nothing major, I just need your advice." I invented quickly.

"Ok." Isla said as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said to Drogo and squeezed his hand before she stepped away from the bed.

After a few more goodbyes we headed toward the front door. I let Carlisle know we were leaving before I grabbed my helmet and jacket from the closet, passing Isla's scooter helmet to her.

"I know we won't be able to talk on the ride, but it'll be too early for the garage to close. You wanna hang with me a while when we get back to Hilo?" I asked as we stepped out the door and walked the short path to the little parking lot.

"That's yours?" Isla gasped, when I started to unchain my bike.

"Yeah. She's a beaut right? Well I needed something to get around on, I can't keep borrowing Kekipi's car." I said, laughing a little.

"I guess. Though technically it'll be your car too when you get married." Isla said with a nod.

"I guess. So you wanna hang when we hit Hilo, or will I cramp your style?" I prompted.

"No. I'd love to hang. I'll park my scooter home though, so I'll walk to meet you at the garage?" Isla suggested, but maybe it was better for me to give Kekipi a little time to let the news sink in before he had chance to question Isla about it, last thing she needed right now was to feel bad about something she had no control over.

"No. I'll meet you at the beach. I got a towel I can sit on." I said, besides some fresh air would be good after spending all day cooped up in the apartment.

"I'll bring my own. Ok. I'll meet you on the beach when we get back to Hilo." Isla assured me.

"Great." I said, and I was actually looking forward to spending some girl time with Isla.

We drove back to Hilo, separating at the last intersection so I could head to the garage while Isla went to her house. I parked up my bike in the garage then stored away my helmet and jacket before I pulled on my bathing costume, wearing some cooler shorts and a t-shirt over the top. I grabbed my beach towel then went to let Kekipi know that I was back in Hilo and I'd be on the beach with Isla if he needed me.

Then I went to the beach, but waited near the wall so Isla could spot me. She was there about three minuets after me.

"You changed." She said.

"Yeah. I don't like road rash so I always cover up on a bike, but there's no way I'm wearing jeans and a long T on the beach."

"That's true." She said. "You wanna go find somewhere to sit, or shall we get a drink first?"

"You need one?" I asked.

"Yeah. I could do with a soda."

"Want one from the Diner? My treat?" I offered.

"Ok." Isla said and we turned to the Diner, but then she paused. "Does Mom know about the ring?"

"Me and Kekipi went to show her this morning."

"Cool." Isla said. "Though you could have come told me too."

"Kekipi had five minuets before work, but I promise, anything like this I'll come tell you as soon as, even if it's early in the morning." I said solemnly.

"Fine by me." Isla said with a grin.

We went into the Diner and it was pretty busy at the tables, but there wasn't much of a line at the counter. We went to the back of the line to wait.

"Howzit Isla, where you been?" A girl asked as she came up to us.

"Howzit Nalani, been busy." Isla said, and shrugged.

"Fo shua? You more busy after you dump work?" Nalani asked like she didn't believe her.

"I've been hanging with Kekipi and his fiancée." She said and pointed to me.

"That your brah at the garage?" Nalani asked.

"You know that." Isla said.

"He engaged? I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. Or talk to them." She said looking nonplussed.

"Kekipi's private and Billie's haole so you ain't met her before. They met online and now they met up and can you believe my brah bagged such a hottie?" Isla said and indicated me again.

Nalani looked me over and shrugged, although I knew that dismissive look. She did think I was a hottie, but didn't want to admit it through jealousy.

"Ho Isla, who's the new friend?" A guy demanded as he came in through the door and I felt his arm droop over my shoulder.

I couldn't help myself, probably still jumpy after everything, but I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my back and onto the floor in a defensive move. I managed to stop myself short of actually breaking bones, but he was winded pretty bad.

"What the hell? You lolo?" Nalani demanded as she squatted down to check on the guy.

"Sorry." I said, squatting down too to check him over properly. "But I don't like people creeping up behind me."

"You really got some moves on you." The guy said attempting to laugh it off as he pushed himself up to sitting. "Hey, no beef, I know not to grab you next time."

"Or any girl really." Isla said. "Less they're your girlfriend."

"Kay." He said and paused a moment when I offered my hand to help him up to his feet, then took my hand and I pulled him to his feet.

"You ok?" Nalani asked.

"Ono." He said with a nod. "So Isla, who's the hottie?"

"My soon to be sister-in-law." Isla said proudly.

"Some girl lolo enough to date them?" He exclaimed.

"No. She's engaged to Kekipi." Nalani said as if it was prime scandal gossip.

"Fo' suah?"

"Fo' suah." I confirmed.

"You all ok?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. Kekoa was just learning it's not polite to grab at girls." Isla said with a shrug.

"Ok." Elise said, frowning a little as she looked between the four of us. "You all wanna order?"

Isla and I placed our order for sodas, so did Nalani and Kekoa. To my annoyance they followed us out. Was clear we wouldn't be able to talk.

"So where are you guys heading?" Nalani asked.

"To hang at the beach." Isla said. "I finally got someone I can have sister time with."

"You never did with me?" Nalani asked, trying to look hurt.

"Nalani, you're my best friend, but sisters are different." Isla said carefully.

"Yeah. They got to hang with you or else." Kekoa quipped and Nalani elbowed him in the ribs.

"I get what you're laying down, but we haven't seen you in over a week. We thought you'd dropped off the face of the earth." Nalani said, and she looked genuinely upset with the idea.

"Well how about I hang with Billie now and I'll come meet you guys later when the rest of the gang is here anyway?" Isla suggested.

"You'd better." Nalani said and hugged her. "Catch you at the Diner round seven?"

"Yep." Isla confirmed.

"Catch you later." Kekoa said before they both headed back toward the streets.

"That got rid of them." Isla said once they were out of earshot.

"They your friends?" I asked as we headed onto the beach.

"Yeah." She said, though she didn't sound enthusiastic about it.

"You sure?" I asked as we found a place to set down our towels to sit.

"At least they used to be." She said as she sat down.

"Why not now?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I've felt like I'm outgrowing them. I guess I know why now with the whole wolf thing." Isla said sadly as she looked out at the waves. "I guess it's the growth spurt."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"I'm gonna tell you a story about my first friend. Probably still my best friend if I went to speak to him, but he's probably better off with me out of his life." I said grudgingly.

"Who is he?" Isla asked.

"Devon Telford, but you don't know him. I met him when I was a month old. Of course by that time I wasn't really a baby. I was a little small to really pass as a four year old, but my mental acuity meant that I'd make people suspicious if I claimed to be younger. So dwarfism it was. Wouldn't have even needed to come up with a human age, but Mom and Dad left me for the first time with Tony and Grace because Liza was having major issues down in Cali, but that's a story for another time.

"Anyway, Tony wanted to distract himself as much as me so he and Grace took me to a park in Olympia. There was a playgroup using the equipment and, well I'd never seen any kids before that. I couldn't believe there were so many more people the same size as me. Well they were a little bigger, but you know, they were kids.

"There was one who kept picking on me but he got sent away and I got to take his place in day care. That's when I noticed Devon sitting off on his own. I went up to talk to him, but he wouldn't talk at first, not until I started talking bugs. I didn't know it at the time, but Devon's autistic and has selective mutism. His mom, Gloria, was surprised he actually talked to me.

"Somehow she tracked us down a few months later. Mom and Dad let her in on the secret because she was desperate for a friend Devon would actually play with. We were friends for a long while, but it was only a few short years before I was a lot older than him. I even became his school support after I graduated high school, helping him with communication in classes and such. Till his senior year and he got a new therapist who decided I was more of a hindrance than a help. I was banished from his life more or less. We kept up emails for a while, but we were separated."

"That's sad." Isla said as she took my hand.

"It is, but I guess if I hadn't been separated from Devon I wouldn't have gone into the funk that prompted my family to bring me here on vacation. Then Kekipi wouldn't have been activated and he wouldn't have been there to help me with those two carnies when I washed up here, or imprint on me."

"I guess you can't tell how things will turn out in the end. Something bad today can lead to good in the future."

"Exactly." I said, with a nod. "Talking of, how's it going with Drogo?"

Isla flushed and ducked her head.

"You can talk to me about it, I won't judge. I know it can be confusing getting your mind around things."

"Well it's not confusing. I got it pretty straight in my mind. I have imprinted on Drogo, but there's still the issue of age. I guess it's a good thing he has to leave to heal." She said with a sad sigh.

"You'll be ok. Grace and Tony were. I mean for the first few years they were ok with just communicating over a distance. It obviously got harder after that, but a year and a half is nothing."

"Yeah. Though it might be longer. Like at least two years. I don't see me getting time in my senior year to take a trip to the main land, especially just to meet up with Drogo. I don't think it counts as important." She said and sighed.

"Why would you have to go the main land?" I asked, knowing she was referring to the States.

"Because Drogo doesn't like it here anymore. After what they did to him, I don't blame him." She said despondently as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"But you want to live here all your life." I realised.

"I can't imagine living anywhere else. Course I'll have to live in Chicago when I go to culinary school, but it'll be school not my whole life. I even got the exact place in mind I want to open my restaurant, but if I have to adjust to living somewhere other, I can do it for him. I can't not considering I'm the wolf."

"Just because the rules are that the wolf becomes whatever their imprint needs them to be doesn't mean it has to all go Drogo's way. It's really early days yet to write off Drogo returning to Hawaii. Once he's fully recovered and had time to think about it, he might feel differently. It's still raw right now, he just needs to be away to realise how much he'll miss the place."

"You think so?" Isla asked, looking a little cheered.

"I can't promise it, but it doesn't hurt to hope."

She shrugged, but also looked cheered.

I thought about something else to talk about, then figured out why she'd been wearing different clothes.

"I take it you showed Drogo wolf you today?"

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"What did he say?"

"That my coat is beautiful and soft." She said wistfully.

"Anything else?"

"No. He just stoked my head a while and it was nice, but Marlin had to run checks. It spoiled the mood." She said glumly.

"Spoiled the mood?" I asked, wondering if I wanted to know the answer.

"Just restfulness. It's not like we can get more physical than that yet. Not without me wanting to go further, and that's not fair on either of us."

I tapped her shoulder, not sure what to say.

"It would have been better if I was like you. I'd be fully grown right now. I could be with him then. And there's more than just imprinting in the supe world right?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"So we would have meant to been anyway."

"That's one way to look at it, but it won't be that long. You'll be busy with school, you won't even notice it." I said, trying to take her mind off it.

"I'll have my distractions, but what about him?"

"He'll be recovering. That'll take a lot. Not just physically, but he'll need therapy too. He's considering Mal."

"Your brother-in-law?"

"Yep."

"He seemed nice." Isla observed. "All your family seemed nice."

"They are nice." I said with a nod.

"Do you miss them when you're here?" She asked, and I realised this was about her too, about how much she was likely to miss her family if she had to live away from them.

"I do. But I've lived away from home so long I'm used to it. And really, Kekipi is my home now. As long as we're together it's home." I said, going into my own wistful state.

"Is that really how it feels?" Isla asked.

"Yeah."

"That's something if Drogo can't come back here." She conceded.

"Or on the flip side, the feelings will be overwhelming enough that they'll over ride any apprehension he has about living on Hawaii. I mean once he's had time to recover. Like I said, it's still fresh for him right now."

"I hope that's the case."

"Me too." I said with a nod.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be the same without my little sister here." I said and hugged her into my side.

Isla chuckled.

"Fo' suah." She said. "I can't imagine you not being here now. You're not going away are you?"

"No. This is my home now. For as long as possible." I stated.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"One day it'll be obvious that we're not aging, we have to move on then so no one gets suspicious." I explained.

"Where would you go?"

"Don't know. That's like years in the future. Decades. I'll have kids by then, maybe even grandkids. There'd be other people to consider as well as Kekipi and me."

"Wow. I'll be an aunt?" Isla said with awe.

"You'll probably be a mother yourself." I pointed out.

"Whoa. I can't even imagine that yet!" She exclaimed.

"You don't have to. And neither am I. I'm nowhere near ready to have kids. But I'm talking at least thirty years in the future."

"Right. I guess that's more likely." Isla conceded.

"Now enough of that." I said, deciding to focus on the near future instead. "What type of restaurant would you like to run?"

"Fine Dining. I'll call it Isla's Island Puka."

I chuckled.

"Yeah. Tease the haole who don't know the lingo?" I asked.

"Yep." She said with a grin.

"I like it." I said with a nod. "If you need a waitress…"

"If I hired you, you'd be maitre d'."

"I do scrub up pretty well." I conceded.

"You sure do signorina." Isla said and we chuckled.

"Hate to cut into the fun, but it's six, I've just closed up the garage." Kekipi said as he came to a stop beside us.

"I should go shower before I meet up with my friends." Isla said as she got to her feet.

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Isla said.

She waved to both of us then left.

"You wanna hang at the beach?" Kekipi asked.

"I'd prefer to do that on our private beach." I said as I leapt to my feet and Kekipi pulled me into a hug.

I returned his hug for a moment before I picked up my stuff and we headed back to the garage. I knew I had to tell Kekipi about the whole Isla/Drogo thing, but I had to wait until we were on our island. Luckily he didn't ask me about what I'd been talking to Isla about, he wanted to know what Carlisle had said.

"I still need to wait, but Liza and Tony are forty at the end of August. I need to go see them for that, so I go to go to Washington."

"Give me the exact dates so I can arrange the time off. At least I won't have to close completely this time." He said with a smile.

"Hani is a blessing." I observed.

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed.

"I'm glad." I said as we pulled up to the dock.

We headed up to the house and were eating dinner outside before I brought up the Isla issue.

"Isla imprinted on Drogo." I said, just simple, get it out and work back from there.

"What?" Kekipi demanded.

"Don't worry, nothing has happened. Even if Drogo was physically able to do anything nothing would happen. I just want to tell you now so it doesn't get blurted out at some point when you're not expecting it. I hate being put on the spot. So however you want to react, do it now."

"How do you think I'm gonna react?" Kekipi asked, giving me a curious look.

I shrugged.

"I'm used to all of this, I don't know how it would be if it was mostly new." I replied.

"Well, I'm not overjoyed, and I really need to speak to Drogo now. Did you get an appointment?"

"What? Damn! I forgot." I said, slapping my forehead.

"I guess you can do it another time." Kekipi said with a shrug.

"But I never forget. Not something I promise to do." I worried, running my fingers through my hair like I could get my mind back in order that way.

"You didn't promise." Kekipi said.

"I promised to try. I didn't even do that." I said sadly.

"Well, if you wanna make it up to me, call him." Kekipi said, and he didn't mean I had to do it, but it was a way I could get my mind back on track after mucking up so greatly.

"Um…I'll see if the number still works, but the League might have blitzed his phone." I explained as I put my plate onto the table.

"I see." Kekipi said.

"But Carlisle is with him now, so if I can't get through to Drogo, I'll ring Carlisle."

"Ok."

I pulled my phone from my bag and scrolled down for Drogo's number. It actually rung.

"Hello?" Drogo answered.

"Hi. It's me." I said.

"Billie? Wasup?"

"I forgot to ask you today, can Kekipi come visit you before you go?"

"Sure. He helped save my life. Of course he can. When?"

"Um… When do you wanna go?" I asked Kekipi.

"Tomorrow after work?" He asked.

"Would seven tomorrow night be too late?" I asked Drogo.

"I should be awake. I'm starting to not need so much sleep."

"Then we'll visit tomorrow at seven." I stated.

"Ok. See you then." Drogo said brightly.

"See you."

I hung up.

"There we go." I said, feeling relieved as I put my phone on the garden table. "But I can't believe I forgot to ask him."

"Don't worry about it. I weren't worried for me, I just don't want you to feel bad." He said and stroked my cheek.

"Mahalo." I said and smiled at him.

"Though I am pissed a little."

"About what?"

"You waiting till we were way out here to tell me about Isla. You thought I'd blow my top." He accused.

"Not really, but I know how big brothers can get. I have one of my own." I replied.

"Next time, you can just tell me." Kekipi stated.

"You only imprint once." I pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Kekipi said with a laugh.

"I do." I said, and leant forward to kiss him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are always welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

 **Billie**

I _t was a rainy day. It was always rainy. I never knew anything else. Except I saw sunny weather on TV and Tony said we could build a fort when it wasn't raining but that wasn't yet. Momma and Dada had gone somewhere; I think it was to do with Liza. My sister I never met and I was left behind with Tony and Gracie and now we were in the car and driving somewhere._

 _We were going to a park and I could splash in puddles with my welly boots. Least that's what Tony and Gracie said, but the sun was out when we got to the park. I was sad at first but then there were other kids and I got to play with them. One of them was mean. This boy who was twice as big as me and he pushed me off the slide and pulled me from the climbing frame…_

 _And then he wasn't that kid who's name I couldn't really remember, it was Jules and he stopped me at every turn. Wherever I tried to escape to on the structure he got to me. Tried to hurt me and I was too small to fight back and the structure was so big. Too big for me to climb._

 _But there was Devon, holding his hand out ready to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up onto the same level as him, but when I looked up again it was Ritchie and he grinned at me before pushing me off the structure and I fell into a void of darkness as bugs scuttled all over me and started burrowing into my skin…_

* * *

I woke with a start. I was dripping with sweat and I could feel my heart beating fast. I couldn't shake the creepy-crawling feeling over my skin. I rubbed at my arms to try and get rid of it.

Kekipi snorted awake and sat up quickly.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. I think it was cause I was talking to Isla about something that happened when I was a baby." I said with a shrug, because compared to the dreams I'd had recently, it really was nothing.

"Not the…" He began.

"No. Not that." I cut him off, and shook my head. "No. This was a happy memory. Mostly because I was too young to grasp the severity of the situation even though I knew something serious was happening because Mom and Dad had never left me alone for so long before. I think Tony and Grace were trying to distract me and we went down to the park in Olympia. There were kids there and I got to play with them and that's when I met Devon. We were best friends for a long while. Anyway, before I started talking to Devon there was this boy who kept pushing me down and pulling me off things until he hurt himself and started wailing and tried to make out I was the one who hurt him. Only in my dream he turned into Jules and I couldn't get away from him. Then Devon was there, but he turned into Ritchie and I fell into a pit of bugs. I can still feel them crawling on my skin." I finished with a shiver.

"You're safe now." Kekipi said as he put his arm around me.

"I know." I said as I leant into him. "And it was just a stupid dream. Like I said, it's probably because I was talking about it with Isla earlier and it got mixed up with all the recent crap. You know though, if this is the worst my dreams are gonna be from now on, I say bring it on."

I did actually mean that, and I hugged him happily as I nuzzled into his neck.

"Fo' suah?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's just go back to sleep." I whispered and kissed just below his ear.

Kekipi looked at me for a moment, then reached out for his clock.

"It's five." He said, "We gotta be up in an hour. Seems pointless getting back to sleep now."

"Oh?" I said, pulling away slightly and looking into his eyes. "Then what do you suggest?"

"That we have some fun." He said with a grin.

"If you want." I said, feigning blasé.

"Ono! I'll go get the Monopoly." Kekipi said as he jumped up out of bed and made for his wardrobe.

"Hey!" I said, and grabbed him back to the bed.

"Don't like Monopoly?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"You got a better suggestion?"

"Maybe." I said and kissed him.

"Ay. This is better than Monopoly." Kekipi said as he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

We fooled around for the next hour, mostly kissing with a little light petting, until Kekipi's alarm went off.

"I could hit snooze." Kekipi offered.

I giggled and kissed him before getting up off the bed.

"Come on. Go shower and I'll make you an onolicious breakfast."

"You always do." Kekipi said as he got to his feet too and pulled me into one last kiss before we went downstairs.

I started on breakfast while Kekipi went to shower. I had it on the table by the time he emerged dressed in the shorts and tee he usually wore under his work overalls. We sat down to eat breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Since we'll be dropping in on Drogo tonight I won't go there today. I might do some laundry, there's some that needs doing." I replied.

"Yeah. Shame I can't get a washing machine out here, but the water is limited and the drainage system wouldn't take it."

"I know." I said with a smile. "Besides, if there was one here I'd have to stay here to do laundry all day. I can at least come out to the Big Island."

"Kay. But you'll need the car to drive out to the laundrette." He said, like he was worried I'd try to balance the laundry bag on the back of my bike or something.

I shrugged and finished my breakfast.

"I'm gonna shower and dress then I'll get the laundry together." I said as I stood up and kissed him.

I showered, dressed and gathered the laundry together, including the bedding. Didn't hurt to freshen it up. It filled two bags, but I had all day and like Kekipi said, I could take the car once we were on the Big Island.

I let Kekipi carry one of the bags this morning, but mostly so we could hold hands as we made our way down to the boat. Kekipi gave me directions to the best laundrette as we crossed in the boat.

I headed straight out to the laundrette as soon as we docked, though I stopped off to buy some magazines and snacks since I was bound to spend a few hours at the laundrette.

I was there a few hours, limited to only one machine because it was busy. I didn't talk to anyone, but no one seemed to wanna talk, so I spent the time reading and keeping my eye on the cycle.

I was a little less busy by the time I finished. It was lunchtime by this point so I headed back to Hilo and grabbed some food on the way, remembering to buy some for Hani.

Kekipi was down in the dry dock when I entered while Hani was patching something on top of the boat. I knocked on the open door.

"Lunch time." I called.

Kekipi looked up from over the edge of the dry dock before he smiled.

"Ono." He said and climbed out of the dry dock.

"There's some for you too brah." I said to Hani as I headed over to the desk.

"Mahalo Bills." He said as he edged around the side of the dry dock.

"It's kalua pork and limu with rice." I said as I pulled out the three servings in their foil containers along with the plastic forks and three sodas.

The guys wolfed down their food, so did I.

"I've finished the laundry, though really I'd like to iron them as soon as not for them to become too creased." I said once we'd finished and Hani had inconspicuously gone for a bathroom break, though it was clear it was to give us a few minuets alone before they got back to work.

"Iron?" Kekipi asked. "I don't iron my clothes."

"Ok." I said, I mean I'd guessed as much.

"I don't even own an iron." He worried, which was something I'd noticed, but clothes felt better ironed.

"I could buy one." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. And if you wanna iron them soon, you could always take the boat back home and come back when you're done." Kekipi suggested.

"You sure?" I asked, with a frown.

"I trust you not to sink her." He said with a grin.

"Ok. I'll go buy an iron and board and then I'll head back." I said.

And in a way it was good since it meant I could change before we headed to see Drogo and maybe make up some sandwiches. I doubted Drogo would be having food so it would be rude for us to expect him to feed us, and it would be a while before we could get home for food.

It was an hour later when I finally got back to hale. I had to make two trips to get everything up to the house, but once it was all set up it didn't take long for me to get through the clothes, ironing everything. I had to do it, Dad and Liza would kill me if I didn't.

It was nearing three by the time I had everything put away so I made up some sandwiches and headed back to Hilo. I was sure I could find something to do for a few hours.

I let Kekipi know I was back before I headed into town. I bought a book then went to the Diner. My intention had been to while away a few hours over several cups of coffee, a muffin or two and good read, but it didn't quite work out that way.

"Aloha Billie, you here to talk?" Elise asked.

"If you wanna talk." I said with a frown.

"Ono. I'll just get through this lot and come join you. What can I get you?"

"A latte and a chocolate muffin." I replied.

"I'll bring them to you in a mo?"

"Sure." I said. "I'll be in Kala's section."

"Kay." Elise said.

I smiled and went to sit at one of the small tables. There weren't too many people in the line so I didn't pull out my book, just waited out the few minuets before Elise came over carrying a cake box and two take away cups of coffee.

"Let's go back to the house." Elise said.

"Ok." I said and stood up, before taking the cups off her so I was at least carrying something.

"How are you today?" Elise asked as we stepped outside and made our way to her house.

"I'm good." I said, realising she was nervously making small talk before we got down to whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about. "And you?"

"Ono. Specially now I know all my kids are safe." She said with a smile.

"Hopefully it'll be for a long time yet." I replied.

"Hopefully." Elise agreed.

Instead of leading me around to the side door by the garage she led me straight up the steps to the front door. This door opened straight onto a family room with a lot of cushioned, wooden frame furniture and potted plants.

Elise sat on one of the chairs and placed the cake box in front of her. She indicated the sofa and I sat down there, turning a little to my right so I could face her when we talked. I handed her one of the coffees and took a sip of the other before placing it on the coffee table.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Elise asked, pausing in opening the cake box.

"Cause I only came in the Diner to grab a snack and drink while I read. Also, you asked me over here for a reason. For privacy I guess."

"Yeah." Elise said as she handed me a chocolate muffin. "See, I'm meant to go visit Drogo tomorrow, but I don't know nothing about him 'cept what Isla told me. And what the doc told me."

"Ok. Well Drogo's good people. I can assure you that. I've known him a long time and I trust him with my life. I think he's more than proven that trust."

"From what the doc told me, yeah." Elise agreed.

"He's a good man." I said firmly.

"How old is he?" Elise asked, looking worried.

"Twenty two." I replied since there was no point in lying.

"That's what Isla said." Elise said with a nod.

"Does that worry you?" I asked, well obviously it would worry most mothers, but there seemed to be something else going on here than just normal maternal worry.

"A little, but I just don't want my daughter to repeat my mistake." Elise said, looking down into her latte.

"What mistake?" I asked.

Elise seemed to be considering something for a moment then sighed.

"When I was sixteen I got my head turned by an older man." She said.

"How much older?" I asked.

"He was in his twenties." Elise said, looking embarrassed. "By my seventeenth birthday I was pregnant with Odell, had to drop out of school to care for him. Lim followed eighteen months later and then it was all too much for him. He was too young for kids. So there I was, twenty years old. No GED, two kids to take care of and working as many shifts as I could get without putting too much on my elderly parents. They didn't have me till their mid forties, so they were old all my life. Least that's how it seemed when I was a kid." She said, laughing sadly at her own joke.

I smiled, she expected me to.

"Mom finally stepped in and had the boys while I went to night school so I could get my diploma, then community college to do business studies. That's where I met Big Jim. He was a little on the chunky side, but he seemed like good people. We really got on, and even though he's two years older than me and he was a little daunted about the fact I had two boys, we made a go of it. Set up the Diner the year we got married and not long after we had Kekipi. Or little Jim as I named him. Isla was a surprise a few years after that. As much a I wanted a girl, we were busy by then with three boys and a business to bring another baby into it, but as soon as I caught with her I couldn't give her up and I had the little girl I wanted to add to my brood of boys." Elise finished with a smile.

"It worked out in the end." I concluded.

"It did. But there was a time I wanted to take myself to the top of mouna and free fall back to the bottom. I didn't cause I couldn't do that to my boys. Take their mother from them too. I don't want my baby girl going through that." Elise said sadly.

"Ok." I said and took a deep breath. "At the moment Drogo's not exactly able to do anything with Isla, and even if he could, he wouldn't. She's too young and knowing Drogo as well as I do, he'd want her to get her restaurant up and running before even contemplating kids."

"You suah?" Elise asked doubtfully.

"Drogo is a farm kid. He knows what it's like to feel unwanted. He wouldn't want his kid to feel like that because their parents are too busy with getting their life together."

"What's a farm kid mean?" Elise asked and I was reminded that not everyone was up on the lingo.

"He was born in one of the dhampir farms but was rescued when he was thirteen, not long before I met him. He was a surplus. They didn't need him for breeding, but no vamps seemed interested in buying him, and he had no powers that were useful. So he was left to rot really. Until he was rescued by the VCAC guard and then he found his place."

"Were you a farm baby?"

"No. My parents are married and I really am the youngest of three. Some of us dhampir are lucky, but thanks to the League's work, there's a hell of a lot more that's not. My brother's wife's sister and her husband run an orphanage for dhampir rescued from the farms. I guess in a few years they'll have to make it just a regular old boarding school for dhampir. We could use one. It's difficult growing up without other dhampir around. That's not important right now, you wanted to know more about Drogo?"

"Yeah. Is he really prideful?"

"Prideful?" I asked, completely lost.

"Isla said he's got pride. That he'd feel uncomfortable people seeing him in bed."

"Oh. Well he has a sense of pride, but he's not prideful. And the whole bed thing, I think it's part not wanting to be seen as weak, as a dhampir myself, I can admit, we really don't like being seen as weak because we never have been. It's also because he doesn't wanna leave a bad impression on you when it'll be a while before he can put it right."

"Why a while?"

"As soon as Carlisle thinks he's well enough to travel he'll be going back to Wyoming to recover fully. I don't know how long that will take." I said sadly.

"I thought that once he gets his own blood back he'll heal back quickly." Elise said with a frown and I realised that she knew a little about this.

"Physically, but he went through a lot. I need counselling, he does too."

"You do?" Elise asked.

I nodded and realised I hadn't told her what I'd been through and I didn't know how much Isla had told her.

"I got trapped in a hell in my own mind. You see, that was my torture, Drogo's was more physical, but there's a mental aspect that affects him as much as me. The guy responsible for it, Ritchie, was our friend, and colleague. I mean, I knew he was junk and switched sides before he nabbed me because I've always felt uneasy about him, but our other friend Zeke, was raised as his brother, so he got a pass. But he tortured Zeke too, and that's a difficult aspect to deal with. Having trust in someone and they stab you in the back. Literally in Drogo's case."

"Ey… I don't know what I would do." Elise said, looking a little haunted.

"Drogo will get through it. I know he will, but having two years to really recover will work out for them in the end." I assured her.

"Two years?" Elise asked.

"Well Isla will graduate then and she'll be heading to culinary school." I pointed out.

"Do you think she'll still be interested in him then?" Elise asked doubtfully, like it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush that Isla had on Drogo. I stopped myself short of mentioning imprinting because it seemed like Elise didn't know.

I shrugged.

"Whatever, it'll give him chance to recover and if she is still interested, well she'll be older, more mature to really know her heart." I stated.

"True." Elise said with a nod.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. Give me a good look at your ring, I didn't get chance yesterday." She said as she reached for my left hand.

I let her take it as she twisted my hand a little to get a better view.

"It's so pretty." She said, moving my hand a little so the stones glittered in the light. "Is it a plumaria?"

"Yeah." I said. "And Kekipi knows me so well. Red's my colour." I said as I pulled at my hair with my right hand.

"That why the rubies?"

"That why the rubies." I confirmed.

"Choke pretty. Choke different." Elise said with a nod as she let my hand go then looked up at me. "Choke like you."

"You think?" I asked, unsure.

Elise placed her hands either side of my face. She pulled me close until I was looking her dead in the eye.

"My Jimmy wouldn't have picked it for you if that wasn't the case." She said intensely.

"I guess not." I said, "I just didn't expect you to say it."

"I always speak the truth." Elise said with a shrug.

"Mahalo." I said with a smile.

"You will come to lunch Sunday again?" Elise asked as she sat back in her chair.

"Yeah." I promised.

"It's good to have Kekipi back in the family. I like knowing my family is safe around me."

"Who doesn't?" I asked.

"What about your family? Don't they want you safe with them?" She asked, looking worried.

"Mom and Dad are used to it now. Even before I started working for Jane my sister had moved away to Wales. Also, I think Mom accepted years ago that I'd end up far from home, probably on Hawaii." I answered laughing a little at the end.

"I guess all kids have to fly the nest." Elise said sadly. "Ok. Mahalo, I needed this talk." She added, getting to her feet. "But I need to get back to the Diner soon."

"It's ok." I said with a shrug and followed Elise to the door. "I got to be leaving soon anyway."

"Where you got to be?"

"Kekipi and me are gonna go see Drogo after he finishes work. It'll be the first time Kekipi's seen him since everything happened." I replied as we stepped outside.

"So Kekipi met him too?" Elise asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"That's more reassuring. He wouldn't let Isla go there if Drogo wasn't good people." Elise said, sounding relieved.

"No." I agreed, although I doubted Kekipi could stop Isla from going anywhere she wanted to.

"I don't feel as nervous about meeting him tomorrow." Elise said with a smile.

"Good." I said with a nod.

"Don't be a stranger." Elise said and tapped my arm before we split up near the Diner.

I checked the time, it was only five, so it was gonna be a while before Kekipi would close up. I walked to the end of the jetty, took off my trainers so I could dangle my toes in the water, and sat down to read.

* * *

 **Kekipi**

With Hani helping me we were getting through the work fast. What would usually take a day, sanding down, filling holes and re-waterproofing a boat, took two hours less. If we kept going like this I really would have to take down the false wall so we could do two at a time. Since we were finished at four I let Hani go early, I'd still pay him to the end of the day, but it was pointless the two of us being here with nothing much to do. I couldn't close up early because the client was coming at half five for his boat back. It had been a while since I'd tidied round the garage, so I spent the next hour and a half putting all the tools back where they're supposed to go and sorting through my paperwork.

At twenty past five I let the water into the dry dock and opened the sea doors. I drove out to the jetty to moor her ready for her owner. I got out and noticed Billie sitting on the end of the jetty.

"Howzit?" I called as I walked toward her. "How long you been out here?"

Billie looked up from the book she was reading, blinked at me before checking her watch.

"About half hour." She said.

"Fo' suah?" I asked, kneeling next to her. "Should have poked your head in the garage, I've been on my own since four."

"You have?" Billie asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Me and Hani had finished on the boat and there weren't other work so I sent him home. I had to wait for the customer, but I've been bored."

"Really?" Billie asked.

"Yeah. I've even been doing the paper work."

Billie chuckled as she closed her book and got up. I got to my feet too as Billie picked up her shoes.

"I'll let you know I'm back next time, but I didn't wanna disturb you again." She said as she slid her arm around mine and leant her head against me.

"I don't mind you distracting me." I said and stroked her cheek.

"Howzit Kekipi, she ready?" Old Hali called as he stepped onto the jetty.

Billie straightened up and let go of my arm.

"You doubt it?" I asked as I stepped toward him and indicated his boat bobbing next to the jetty.

"Mahalo brah, is no better boat fixer than you." Old Hali said, giving me a big man hug before he pulled out a wad of notes from his pocket.

He was an old customer and new my rates, the money was already counted out. I flicked through it just for the look of things, but I knew Old Hali wouldn't scam me. He was good people, not casino scum like Gillespie.

"Here's your keys brah." I said, handing them to him.

"So who's the wahine?" He asked as he took the keys from me.

"This is my fiancée, Billie." I said, smiling back at her and she stepped forward.

"Fiancée? Din't even know you had a girlfriend." Old Hali said, giving me a playful leer.

"We've been talking online for a while, and I finally had the funds to come here." Billie explained.

"And when she got here, she was exactly like she was online, I was already in love with her, why wouldn't I give her a reason to stay?"

"Can't blame you brah. I wish you all happiness." Old Hali said and hugged Billie.

"Mahalo." She said, tapping his back a little uncomfortably.

"I'll let you kids get on with it, got places to be." Hali said as he cast off and climbed into the boat.

He turned the key in the motor and the boat purred to life.

"Ono." He said and waved before moving the boat away.

"Lesgo lock up." I said, putting my arm around Billie.

"Yeah. You want me to do it while you eat the sandwiches I made for you?" She offered.

I considered for a moment, but Billie had watched me close up a few times so I was sure she could handle it.

"I should eat, but what about you?" I asked as we moved toward the garage.

"I had a muffin and coffee with your mother." She replied like it was nothing.

"You did?" I asked, worried about what they'd talked about, maybe they were just hanging out.

"Yeah. I only went in there to read, but Elise took me to her house." Billie said as we went into the garage and she pulled the backpack off her back and pulled out a tub of sandwiches and a can of Coke. "She wanted to ask me about Drogo before she goes meet him tomorrow."

"Ok." I said as I took the sandwiches and soda and went to sit at my desk to eat them.

"Don't worry. We didn't talk about you." Billie said as she went to close the sea doors. "Much." She teased.

"So you did some?" I asked, sure now that whatever it was, was nothing bad.

"Yeah. But only that Elise thought the ring you picked out for me was perfect. Nothing bad." Billie confirmed and moved fast to the desk and kissed me on the forehead before she went back to the dry dock to empty it.

"Ono." I said before wolfing down the rest of the sandwiches and gulped back the soda. "I'll wash my hands then we head to Honomu?"

"Sure." Billie said, turning to look at me from watching the water flush out of the dock.

I washed my hands, removed my overalls and put them in one of the lockers before I went to stand behind Billie. She was staring down into the dry dock, which was empty now apart from a few puddles that would take a while to drain properly.

"You ready?" I asked, and took her hand.

Billie jumped a little then looked up at me and smiled.

"Yep." She said, and tried to act like she hadn't just jumped.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Just went off in a daze there, it was nothing." She said, shaking her head. "Come on. Drogo's expecting us."

I wasn't so sure, but I decided to question her about it more later, when we got home. Right now it was time to go see Drogo. I had to thank him for all he did for Billie and also do the big brother thing and check him out. I know there wasn't much to change things since Isla had imprinted on him, but I still wanted to see for myself that he's real good people.

I locked up the garage then took the boat to Honomu. I missed my old boat, I'd had her a long while, but this one did have one advantage over her. Billie could sit next to me cause there were two seats at the helm, and though we didn't talk much past Billie telling me about her day doing laundry, we could hear each other over the wind, water and engine.

I pulled into the public harbour and found a place to dock. I moored the boat and fed the meter. Billie got out of the boat and took my hand as we made our way up to Drogo's apartment.

I felt strange walking this way, the hairs on my arms stood on end when I realised the last time I came this way Billie and Isla were in danger and uncertain death and when I got to Drogo's apartment… I managed to push away the image of him pinned to the wall. It was bad, I don't know how Addie coped, he's just a kid.

We reached the apartment and Billie knocked on the door. A moment later Carlisle answered.

"Billie and Kekipi, Drogo's expecting you." He said, indicating for us to go in.

Billie went ahead of me and stepped into the corridor. I stepped in too, feeling my nostrils quiver a little by Carlisle's sickly sweet smell. I'd forgotten how strong the scent was and how it called to the wolf in me. How the wolf got more jittery when I heard Carlisle close the door. I managed to get my breathing under control and the corridor was short anyway.

We stepped into the main room where the bed I'd got with Will was still set up. I kept my eyes away from the wall where they'd hung Drogo up to die.

"Where is he?" Billie asked, and I realised the bed was empty.

"Waiting out on the patio." Carlisle said, indicating the glass doors.

"Great." Billie said as she rushed to the doors.

I went out the doors too and I felt relieved to be out of the apartment.

"Drogo, good to see you out of bed." Billie said and she bent down to kiss his cheek and give him a hug.

"Can't stay in there forever." Drogo replied as Billie straightened up, and now I noticed why. He was sitting in a wheelchair. "Kekipi, thank you."

"No, I should thank you." I said, and took his hand and shook it. "You kept Billie and Isla safe."

"True. But if you hadn't told Marlin that Isla said there were choke junk people here that might have just been the League I…I wouldn't be dead, but I would have been in a living hell." He said, smiling like he was joking, but I could tell he was putting on a brave face. Joking through the pain.

"We saved you from that at least." I said, feeling bad.

"Hey, no worries. Why don't you both sit? You want something to drink? How about food? There's none of Isla's soup left, but there's some that Brianna made. Isla was teaching her how to cook."

"We're good." Billie said as she sat in one of the chairs and I took another. "Since we weren't sure you'd be eating we had something before we came."

"Ok." Drogo said with a shrug, "But if you wanna take a little with you, I don't wanna hurt Brianna's feelings, but I'm not gonna eat so much by the time she comes back tomorrow."

"Wait! Brianna? That lolo buggah that was guarding you?" I demanded.

Drogo nodded.

"They still let her round you?" I asked in alarm.

"Easy brah, she's not to blame." Drogo said, holding up his hands like to calm me.

I gave him a doubtful look.

"She's a screwed up kid, but she's not a bad person. With some counselling and a proper education she can make something of herself." Drogo said, but I felt doubtful about that. "She's only eight."

"Really?" I asked, more aiming it to Billie.

She shrugged.

"Could be possible, and if she's a farm baby then they keep them mentally a child to make them easier to control. Makes them forever reliant on vampires." Billie explained and Drogo nodded his head.

"That's why I don't blame her. She was shaped. She didn't have a choice because she hasn't got the faculties to reason things out because they stopped her developing them. It also let her open to being manipulated and abused without realising it."

"She was for breeding." Billie said, sounding shocked.

Drogo looked sick when he nodded his head.

"What does that mean?" I asked, I guess they forgot I wasn't all up on the lingo.

"That one bit of education they get is the sexual kind. It wouldn't surprise me if they already activated her. They like to get them pregnant as soon as possible. Why wait around when your oven is mostly ready?"

I shivered.

"I'm glad they're all dead. How could they even think they weren't evil?" I growled.

"Bad people never realise if they think they're doing it for the common good." Billie said.

"The League claimed they were doing it to save humans and animals by making a regular supply of blood." Drogo said. "It could have worked if it weren't for the whole slavery thing."

"How?" I asked.

"Well." Billie said and looked a little uncomfortable. "Some dhampir sell their blood to vampires. They make contracts and agree to how many times the vampire can drink from them."

"Does the Coalition know about this?" I demanded.

"It's perfectly legal." Drogo said with a shrug. "As long as the dhampir is certified adult then there's nothing VCAC can do to stop them. They're their own people, it's like stopping consenting adults from having sex."

"But what does the dhampir get out of it? Ok, there's money, but doesn't vamp venom burn?" I asked, I was sure of that much.

Billie and Drogo shared a look before Billie said, "Not when it's consensual. And usually involving sex helps too."

I wasn't so sure about that, but it wasn't important at the moment. I wanted to get off the subject and onto something else.

"You're looking better today." I said to Drogo, though that was a given since I hadn't seen him since a few hours after he got taken off the wall.

"I'm feeling better." He said with a nod. "Actually starting to feel like myself again. I don't know if it's because I've healed some or because I'm finally out of that room. If I could I'd stay out here tonight. But that's not possible, it might rain and I probably shouldn't be outside that long anyway. I don't know if my immune system is back online yet."

"It has to be." I said with a shrug.

"How do you know?" Drogo asked.

"I wasn't that good in school, but aren't germs everywhere? If you had no immunity wouldn't you get ill just breathing the air?"

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "But it's still probably not a good idea for you to sleep outside."

"Maybe, even if I'm not going to Wyoming tomorrow, maybe I can at least go somewhere else." Drogo said sadly. "I mean, after Isla and your mom has visited tomorrow."

"Where could you go?" I asked.

Drogo shrugged.

"I guess I'll stick it out here a few more days." Drogo said despondently.

"You'll heal up quicker when you get to Wyoming and have a supply of dhampir blood." Billie said, and touched his shoulder gently.

"I can only hope." Drogo said. "Can't wait to be back on my feet."

"Have you tried?" Billie asked.

"Best not push it in one day." Drogo said with a shrug.

"I guess." Billie said.

"Besides, I'm getting tired now. It's been a long day and I haven't even napped. First day since…" He trailed off.

"You'll get back to normal." I assured him and tapped his shoulder. "You got to if you think you can date my sister when she's older."

"What?" Drogo asked, looking at me in shock. "I guess that means you know…"

"Billie told me." I said. "As long as you're not doing anything yet, it's not like you can control imprinting."

"Thanks." Drogo said, although he looked unsure.

"So you need to get better for her."

"I will." Drogo said with a nod. "But Isla also made me promise to get better for me. She's a wise young woman, I gotta listen."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"She's been through a lot too, I wish I could stay to support her." Drogo said sadly.

"She'll be busy once school starts to think of it." I said.

"And she got her family too." Billie said. "The best thing you can do for her is recuperate and it's one less thing for her to worry about."

Drogo nodded his head sadly.

"These two years will fly by, and who knows, well that seems like a good length for an engagement." Billie said.

I frowned.

"I don't think Isla would wanna marry right out of school." I said.

"I meant for our wedding." Billie said with a laugh. "And it would be back home in Tregarran so my vampire family can come too. So you got no excuse not to be there to support my very soon to be sister-in-law."

"Like I'd miss your wedding." Drogo said then laughed. "I guess there'll be a few coming up soon. Does that mean we can finally call ourselves adults, once all our friends are grown-up enough for marriage?"

"I think that counts." Billie said.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I'll have to get a real job." Drogo said dryly.

"Nothing wrong with a real job." I said with a shrug.

"Says the guy who's his own boss." Drogo quipped.

"I had bosses before that." I said. "Well one boss. But I learned my skill and struck out on my own."

"I got no marketable skills." Drogo said, and sighed.

"Well you could always be a surf teacher when you're back on your feet. Isla thinks your choke good at it." I said.

"Doesn't pay that well. It's more a summer job." Drogo said.

"You could always utilise your knowledge brain and go study business or accountancy or something so you can help Isla set up her restaurant as soon as she's out of school." Billie suggested.

"Yeah. That's something to consider." Drogo said, looking thoughtful. "Or at least get some experience setting things up."

"Like what?" Billie asked.

Drogo shrugged.

"It'll be a while before I can do much anyway, so I got time to think." He said.

"You're smart and don't mind hard work. You'll achieve it if you put your mind to it." Billie said.

"Thanks Red." He said and smiled at her.

"No problamo." Billie said, smiling back. "Anyway, it's getting late, we should be heading home now."

"Yeah." I agreed, getting to my feet when Billie did.

"We'll try to see you again before you head home, but if not, maybe you'll be near Forks when we visit in a couple of weeks." Billie said, stopping in front of Drogo.

"I'm hoping to go there once I'm physically healed." Drogo said. "Maybe I can get a job as a logger." He joked.

"You got the beard for it." Billie joked back and he chuckled.

"I guess it's got out of hand since I haven't been able to trim it for over a week." He said, scratching at it.

"Yeah, you're definitely heading into pirate territory." Billie said with a grin.

"Guess you'll have to start calling me Red Beard." He joked.

"No. Red is my name, we all agreed on that years ago." Billie said firmly.

Drogo shrugged before they both laughed.

"Anyway, if we don't see you before, have a safe journey." Billie said and kissed his cheek.

"You too. I know you gotta sail back."

"We will." Billie said as she stood away.

"Take it easy brah." I said, and shook his hand as I tapped his shoulder.

"You too." Drogo said, tapping my shoulder back.

We went back into the apartment and Billie let Carlisle know we were leaving. He gave us a big tub full of cold veggie soup to take home with us. We left the apartment and walked back to the harbour holding hands.

"It's a nice night." Billie said, and she was right.

It was clear, the sky was just darkening and the night birds were starting to sing. The sound of the breaks carried up from the ocean along with the scent of the salty seawater and the lingering scent of the flowers.

"I can't wait to get back to our island." She said, leaning in closer. "Make the most of it."

"Ono." I said and let her hand go so I could wrap my arm around her instead.

"We can snuggle up together on the hammock and watch the stars." Billie said wistfully as she wrapped her own arm around my back.

"It's been a while." I said.

"A couple of days." Billie said with a snort.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Too long."

Billie laughed as I kissed the top of her head.

"So you like the hammock?" She asked, teasing a little.

"Only when you're in it with me." I said, which was true, I hardly used it before other than when it got way too hot to sleep indoors.

"It is better with two." Billie said as she reached her hand up to my cheek and kissed my lips without breaking step.

"We're at the boat, not long now." I whispered and kissed her full on the lips before we climbed in.

I cast off and took my seat. Billie didn't sit in the seat next to me, instead she sat across my lap and wrapped her arm around me before resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't say anything, though it might have been safer if I asked her to sit in the other seat. Instead I started the boat and set out for hale as Billie nuzzled against me, she was really turning me on, and what I wouldn't have given to make love to her all night.

We couldn't do that though. Not without Billie suffering, and I didn't want that for her. Guess we'd have to content ourselves with other stuff again.

When we reached hale I moored the boat. Billie jumped out and snuggled under my arm to wrap hers around my back again. She hummed happily as we climbed up to the house and that made me feel happy. I didn't want her to be sad, I know it's stupid to think she never will be, but for her to be happy for even a sew seconds after what happened was a good sign.

When we reached the house Billie twirled out of my arm before kissing me on the lips.

"I'm going to get our blankets and your alarm clock." Billie said softly.

"I can get them." I said.

"I'll get them. I want to."

"Ok. But I need to come in to use the bathroom and put this soup in the fridge for maybe tomorrow."

"I'm stopping you from coming in." She said with a laugh, and took my hand before leading me into the house.

The house smelled of clean linen and ironing. It was a choke long time since I smelt that, but it took me back to when I was a kid. Still at home with my family before the wolf happened.

I put the soup in the fridge went to use the bathroom. Billie had blankets and pillows and my alarm clock by the time I came back out.

"I need the bathroom too." She said.

"I'll set up the hammock." I said as I took the blankets and stuff off her.

"Mahalo." She said and kissed my lips again before moving round me to use the bathroom.

I went outside and set up the hammock so it became a comfy nest for me and Billie. Billie came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me kissing my neck. I turned enough to wrap my arm around her and pulled her into me.

"You ready to turn in?" I asked.

"Well, to get into bed." She replied, and grinned up at me before kissing me on the lips again before we got up onto the hammock.

"This was a good idea." Billie whispered as we settled down to look up at the stars. "I love you. I love being with you, and I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I'm always here for you." I stated.

"I know. And I'm here for you. Forever and always." She said then gave a big yawn. "Not long. Only a few weeks and we'll be heading to La Push for my sibs' birthday. We'll stop off at Tregarran on the way… I should arrange our flights and stuff tomorrow. Make sure it's all booked. Last thing I want is to miss my appointment with Carlisle. I can't go any longer than that without making love to you again."

"Then we'll have to make sure we get there." I said.

"We will." Billie said as she snuggled further against me and kissed me lightly.

Then we settled down to sleep with the stars shining above us and the wind gently swaying the hammock below us.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews, comments and questions are always welcomed**

 **Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and Anonymous Guest**

* * *

 **Billie**

I woke to the sound of Kekipi's alarm and groaned a little.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Your alarm means we have to get up and head to the Island. We can't just stay here all day swaying in the breeze."

"Don't tempt me." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I guess we'd better get up." I said and sat up before getting off the hammock.

"Yeah." Kekipi grumbled a little as he got down too.

"Hopefully nothing comes up and we can head home early tonight. Do something special?" I suggested as I put my arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"That would be ono." Kekipi said softly as he kissed me on the lips and I melted into him for a moment before I remembered we still had a day in between.

"Go have your shower and I'll make us some breakfast." I said smoothly and Kekipi grinned.

"Keep talking like that and we won't be going anywhere today."

"I'll treat you tonight." I said and kissed him before I stepped away, grabbed his hand and led him inside.

Half an hour later we were heading to the Big Island and I was planning my day. To be honest it was boring not having a job, maybe more boring than being locked up in a farm. At least there was some structure to the day and I was doing something constructive.

I needed to find something to do, but after thinking about it I realised I couldn't get a job yet because it would be kinda crummy demanding a vacation in a few weeks. I guess I'd have to find something to do in the meantime to ride out the wave of boredom.

First things first, I borrowed Kekipi's car to go do some shopping. Then I decided to borrow his boat to sail back out to our island so I could clean a little and set the hot tub up for us again. I could even start on our food and head back in time to get Kekipi.

I'd just got all the ingredients prepped when my phone beeped. I frowned as I checked it; I had a message from Isla. She wanted to know if I could pick her up from Honomu.

I checked the time. I had an hour before Kekipi finished work. That wasn't enough time to sail to Hilo then make the return trip to Honomu and back. Of course if I sailed to Honomu then back to Hilo I might save some time.

I text Isla back to let her know I would pick her, but it would be by boat, then I text Kekipi to let him know I might be a little late. I went down to the boat and climbed in and sailed out to Honomu. I found the public harbour Kekipi had used before and moored the boat near one of the parking meters. I fed the meter than made my way up to Drogo's apartment.

It was Marlin who answered the door and she invited me in. I made my way through to the back yard where Drogo and Isla were sat at the metal table.

"My rides here." Isla said as she got to her feet.

"See you tomorrow." Drogo replied.

"Kay." Isla said a little sadly.

"I would stay and chat but I got plans with Kekipi after he finishes work." I said.

"Yeah. Say hi from me." Drogo replied.

"I will." I promised as I put a comforting hand on Isla's shoulder as she stopped beside me.

We shared goodbyes and left the apartment. Isla was really quiet on our walk down to the harbour, not her usual chatty self at all. By the time we reached the boat I decided I had to talk to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." She muttered as she went to sit in the prow.

"Nope, sit up here next to me so we can talk." I said firmly.

"I don't wanna talk."

"But you need to. Come on, I'm your sister now so you can tell me anything. You can ask me anything as well." I offered.

"Drogo's going home tomorrow." She said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as she sat in the seat next to me and I started the engine.

"It was gonna happen." She said flatly.

"But it still came as unexpected?" I asked as I pulled away from the dock.

"Yeah." She said as she played with a dolphin necklace I hadn't seen her wear before.

"Pretty dolphin." I said.

"Drogo gave it me to remember him. I need to get him something back." She said with a little more life in her voice.

"How about a promise band?" I asked.

"A what?" She asked.

"Kind of like a friendship band, but you can add things into it, natural things you've found and stuff you've made yourself. If you want ideas for patterns it's all on the Quileute Nation website." I explained.

"Yeah. And a neat little bracelet would be better for him." Isla mused.

"Yep." I said.

"I'll check it out. Cause I can put more work into a band and that'll make it more special." She said, sounding happier.

"That's the whole idea." I stated.

"Has Kekipi made you one yet?"

"No. But I haven't told him about them and the ring he got me is so me that I don't wanna seem ungrateful by asking for more. Besides I can't make him one back, and I don't think he's the type of guy to wear necklaces."

"Not really." Isla conceded.

"And any other jewellery would just get damaged whenever he phases."

"That's why Drogo made sure this was long." She said as she held up the dolphin on its chain.

"That's how my mom wears her wedding ring mostly." I said.

"Cool."

"Will you need me to come with you tomorrow?" I offered.

"I don't know. I want to spend as much time with Drogo as I can, but I guess I won't wanna travel back from the airport on my own." She reasoned.

"Well how about you let me know what time you're heading out to the airport tomorrow and I'll drive out to meet you? That way you can travel in the hire car with Drogo and I'll bring you back once they're through security."

"Ok." Isla said with a nod.

Then we fell silent as I steered the boat into Kekipi's usual spot. Isla jumped out and moored the boat for me. I climbed out then went to see how long Kekipi was gonna be. Isla said goodbye cause she wanted to go make a start on her band for Drogo. I didn't mind so much since it meant that me and Kekipi could head out as soon as he was ready.

I didn't even get in the door before Kekipi stepped out and he grinned at me in greeting and kissed me before he pulled the door closed.

"I thought I heard the boat." He said as he locked the door, "And I don't wanna waste any more time."

"Then lets get going." I said, taking his hand and leading him to the boat.

It was actually good handing over the sailing to Kekipi, it meant I could lean into him as he put his arm around me and enjoy the ride. Of course it would be even better once we were on our island, enjoying food together and then some time in the hot tub.

We got back to our island and I led him up to the house.

"I got to cook the food, but I prepped it all so it won't take that long."

"You give me the instructions and I'll cook it if you want." Kekipi offered.

"We could cook it together." I pointed out.

"Ono." Kekipi said as he kissed me.

"Then we can go for a run before messing about in the hot tub."

"Even better." Kekipi said happily as we got to the top of the path and stepped onto the plateau of hale.

We got in the house and made food together, and had a lot of fun doing it. The food was good, and we let the dishes soak when we went for a run. It was good to just let go again, with Kekipi running wolf form at my side. It was good to feel the wind in my hair again and to think I'd come so close to never feeling it again?

I pushed the thoughts away, determined not to let them ruin my time with Kekipi. I was having fun and I wanted to keep it that way. I picked up speed, my muscles stretching and contracting as I covered so much ground I had to circle around on myself just to stay in the trees.

Kekipi was keeping pace with me and I giggled as I glanced at him. Then I fell back onto some leaves, cushioned and laughing. Kekipi trotted up to me and started sniffing at my face. I scratched behind his ears and rubbed my nose against his. All warm and wet at first, then hot and dry as he phased back. I looked up into his dark eyes and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was nice to begin with, but then it turned into a real make out session that left me breathless by the time we realised it was getting dark. Kekipi pulled away chuckling.

"Guess we got a little carried away." He said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Nothing wrong with that." I said as I brushed his hair behind his ear, then kissed the bridge of his nose before I started to get up. "Shall we continue this in the hot tub?"

"Try and stop me." He said as he got to his feet and pulled me up too.

What a difference a month made. Before he would have been blushing from head to toe, but now he didn't even seem to think about it. He just pulled me to my feet, kissed me, and pulled me toward the path up to hale.

When we reached the top I realised there was something I had to do.

"I'm gonna put on my bikini." I said as I headed toward the house.

Kekipi grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Not shy are you?" He asked as he pulled me in close.

He was teasing me, and I liked this new side of him.

"Not really." I replied as I hovered my lips near his. "But if I got a layer of cloth between us you might just behave."

"We can hope." He said and closed the kiss before pulling away and directing me toward the house. "Go get changed. I guess I should wear shorts too."

"You should." I said as I took his hand and pulled him to the house.

"Throw me some shorts over the rail then get in your bikini. I'll go heat up the tub for you." He said, being deliberately cheesy with his tones.

"With you in there is bound to be plenny hot." I cheesed back with a wink as I headed up the stairs.

Kekipi laughed as I threw his shorts down to him. I changed into my bikini, and sure enough Kekipi was in the hot tub when I got down stairs. I climbed in next to him and settled beside him. Kekipi put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"You know what, there is something ono about soaking in warm water. I forgot about it all those years I was here on my own." Kekipi said, and he sounded totally relaxed.

"Yep." I agreed, letting the waters relax my own body. "The only thing that would make this better is some cold drinks."

"Good idea." Kekipi said as he took his arm from around me and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting us a cold drink." He replied as leapt out of the tub and landed on the grass. "Only POG, but it'll be cold and there'll be ice and straws."

"Sounds great." I said as he went back into the house.

He came out a minuet later carrying two tall glasses of juice that clinked with ice and each of them had a bendy straw. I reached out for the glasses and held them while Kekipi climbed back in. Then he took his glass as he settled beside me and I started sipping the juice.

"Yeah. This is choke better." Kekipi said as he pulled me in close again.

"I love just being here with you." I whispered as I leant my head against his shoulder. "And it also gives us a nice relaxing place to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything. But right at the moment I need the car tomorrow." I stated.

"You planning another shopping trip?" He asked, just being curious, not judgemental.

"No. Drogo's leaving tomorrow so I promised Isla I'd go pick her up from the airport once they're gone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was gonna pick her up on my bike, but I don't think Elise would like that." I joked.

"Hell no. Mom would kill you. She's bad enough with Isla on the scooter, I'd hate to think what she'll say about a bike." Kekipi said, sounding alarmed.

"Yep." I said, not wanting to imagine it, I'd rather face Jane.

"So you think Isla'll be upset?" Kekipi asked.

"Yeah. But She'll cope."

"I don't know. I don't think she's ever had a serious boyfriend so I don't know how this will affect her. Also, I couldn't handle being away from you, and Isla's got the same deal with Drogo." Kekipi worried.

"I was in danger. Drogo won't be. Imprinting does bind us together, but it would be pretty stupid if we couldn't spend time apart without ceasing to function." I pointed out.

"That makes sense." Kekipi conceded.

"That's not to say it's gonna be easy for her, but she's not gonna keel over and die as soon as he steps on the plane."

"How hard will it be?" He asked, and he was a concerned big brother in that moment.

"About as hard as it is for anyone to say goodbye to their first boyfriend. But once some time has past she'll come to appreciate the imprint bond." I replied.

"Why's that?"

"It means he's not gonna stray when they got their long distance relationship going."

"That's good. I'd have to kill him if he hurt my baby sister." Kekipi said in serious tones.

"Not if I got there first." I replied.

"I thought he's your friend?" Kekipi asked.

"Yeah. But Isla's my little sister now too, so she's at the head of the line." I said firmly.

"Even ahead of me?" Kekipi asked.

"Sorry, but it's sisters before misters." I teased.

"In all aspects of life?" He asked his thumb stroking beneath the strap of my bikini.

"Well not every aspect." I said, like I was conceding a point to him.

"Well I'm glad Isla has someone else looking out for her." Kekipi said. "Especially a sister. She always wanted one, but by the time she came along there were four of us and we were a handful."

"You mean Lim and Odell were a handful." I said.

"What do you know about that?"

"It was something that came up in my chat with Elise. Um…how much do you know about?" I wasn't sure how to frame it because as I started talking about Elise's past I realised I wasn't sure how much Kekipi knew since he was eighteen when he left home and fifteen when he stopped interacting with his family so much.

"About how Lim and Odell's father was a kolohe who left her with two kids at nineteen cause he couldn't cope? I know about that. I don't think there's much Mom would tell you that I don't already know." Kekipi explained.

"Ok. Well she told me all about that, and how Isla was a surprise."

"That explains the gap." Kekipi said.

"Sorry." I said, hoping I hadn't caused problems there.

"It makes sense, and at least you said surprise not accident." Kekipi conceded.

"Yeah. Although random pregnancy just don't really happen in my family. It's all planned because, well we live an awful long time." I explained.

"What about Hani?"

"What about him?" I asked with a frown.

"He told me his oldest was an accident, and you're family, right?"

"Only in the sense that his grandparents are friends with my parents. Besides I was talking about my immediate family. Since Granny Ness the only kids who have been a surprise in our family were Tony and Liza, and that was cause my parents were in a weird state of amnesia at the time."

"Fo' real?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"That's weird." He said.

"Why?" I asked, frowning a little.

"That it can be like that."

"Thousands of humans do it all the time." I pointed out.

"I know, but no matter how careful they are, accidents happen."

"True, but there's usually a reason." I said authoritively.

"It's something to think about."

"Yeah." I said as I snuggled closer to him. "But at least you know you wont have fatherhood thrust on you until you're ready."

"Kay." He said as he pulled me even closer and kissed my temple. "But I wouldn't care as long as you're ready."

"That's good to know." I said as I tried to imagine it. "But if we did have kids we'd either have to move or build an extension."

"I got used to my island." Kekipi said. "We'd have to expand hale for our bigger ohana."

"Yeah." I said, trying to picture it.

"But how?"

"That's easy. First we'd get Edward to come up with blueprints. Then we'd get Jasper and Emmett to pitch in with the actual building, Esme's good at finding materials at a cut-price rate. They're also good at getting things places without it being noticed. We'd work it somehow."

"Yeah. And maybe we could get Lim to install the a/c." Kekipi said with a grin.

"If you wanna." I said with a shrug.

Kekipi sighed happily.

"You know what? This is shaka." He said, sounding uber relaxed.

"What is?" I asked.

"Sitting here. Local style. Talking about our future together. I like it." He said with a smile. "Never had to think much about it before, but I love having you to have a future with."

"I know what you mean." I said, leaning further into him. "You are my future, and together we can expand it."

"Aye." Kekipi agreed before he sighed happily.

"But it's getting late now. Shall we head up to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah. You got a long day ahead if you're helping Isla tomorrow."

"Yep." I said as I stood up and pulled Kekipi up too.

We got out of the tub and we went inside. After towelling dry, we dressed in nightclothes before heading to bed. We made out for a while before we settled to sleep.

I actually had a nice dream of me and Kekipi with a brood of kids. It was so tranquil, and I woke up feeling happy and content. I sat up and stretched as Kekipi stirred beside me.

"Time to rise and shine." I sang as I got to my feet.

"Yeah." Kekipi said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I'll shower first." I said, and kissed him before I grabbed my clothes for the day and made my way down to the bathroom.

I showered and got dressed. Kekipi had started on breakfast so I snuck up behind him, hugged him and kissed his shoulder.

"You go shower and I'll finish up here." I whispered.

Kekipi turned and hugged me. He kissed me and I kissed him back for a long moment before I pulled away and directed him toward the bathroom.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting." He said, holding up his hands, grinning at me as he walked backwards toward the bathroom.

"Be sure you do." I said firmly.

Kekipi chuckled as he stepped into the bathroom. I blew him a kiss just before he shut the door then turned to continue with breakfast. He'd been cutting fruit ready. I finished with the fruit then made up some batter for waffles. I was just serving it up when Kekipi came out of the bathroom.

We sat down to eat breakfast and Kekipi washed the dishes before we headed outside. We both stopped at the same time.

"Smells like rain." I said.

"Yep."

"Should we go to the Big Island today?" I asked.

Kekipi took a deep breath through his nose.

"We'll be ok. It's only rain, not a big storm." He assured me.

"Ok. I just don't want us to get stuck."

"We could stay at a hotel again." Kekipi said as he hugged me into his side and I giggled as I remembered our last stay at a hotel.

"Well, at least we got a contingency plan." I said as we started walking down toward the dock.

"Yep." Kekipi agreed.

The sea was a little rougher than usual, but nowhere near as bad as the big storm that had led to Kekipi and me finally getting together.

When we reached shore I realised I didn't know what to do for the morning. We didn't really need any shopping, but I couldn't really think of anything to do since it was gonna rain. I found myself scanning the shelves of a bookstore. It had been a while since I sat down with a book and Dad was a big proponent of reading print media as opposed to a tablet. I picked out a few books, some of them new vampire ones in case Dad hadn't got a hold of them yet. He had a thing for reading every vampire fiction ever.

I had a boxful of books by the time I left, and it must have been the biggest sale the shop had in a while because I got a free bookmark out of it. It was a metal one with a dangly wolf that looked a lot like the design for the Stark dire wolf in A Song of Ice and Fire. The running dire wolf of the books rather than the head of the old TV series.

So I had a box full of books and now the rain was coming down, so reading on the beach was out of the question. I decided to go to the Diner. I could get cake and coffee and buy lunch later. If I got a quiet corner and continually bought stuff I was pretty sure Elise wouldn't mind me being there. I was in a mind to offer my services, but I knew Kala was more than up to the job and covered Bonnie's ineptitude.

I made my way to the Diner and ordered a muffin and a coffee before I found a small table to sit at that was mostly out of the way. I picked out a book and started reading, sipping coffee and eating my muffin.

When I finished my coffee I got up to buy another and sat down to read some more of my book. It was the lull before lunch rush when Elise sat down opposite me with two cups of coffee. One she slid across the table to me.

"Isla rushed out this morning." She said.

"She did?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"Do you know why?"

I considered for a moment to lie, but then overruled it. Even if Isla wanted to avoid her mother earlier, she'd need her later. Not to mention she hadn't told me not to say anything to her mother, so she couldn't accuse me of betraying her trust.

"It might have something to do with the fact that Drogo's returning to Wyoming today." I whispered.

"She didn't say anything." Elise said, looking concerned.

"Maybe she was hoping to avoid a scene. You know, wanting this last day to be a happy one." I reasoned.

"Then how do you know?"

"Drogo's my friend too." I replied, figuring it was a better reason for me to know.

"But you don't wanna spend this last day with him?"

"They don't need me there cramping their style." I said with a shrug. "And I can say my goodbyes at the airport."

"Airport?"

"I'm going to the airport so I can bring Isla back after she says goodbye." I explained.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Ok." I said immediately.

"No arguments. Isla is my daughter so I should be there for her." Elise continued on a tangent.

"Yeah." I agreed. "They're heading out at four, so if we leave at quarter to, we should get to the airport around the same time."

"Ok. How we getting there?"

"Kekipi's car."

"Then we leave here at three. You can come back to the house with me so I can get presentable, and then we head to the airport."

"However you wanna play it." I said.

I was ready to go back to my book but Elise gave me a thoughtful look.

"You here for the day?" She asked.

"I wanted somewhere quiet to read out of the rain." I admitted.

Elise gave me another thoughtful look before she held her finger up to me.

"Wait here." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Well I didn't plan on going anywhere so I gulped back some coffee while I waited. A moment later Elise came back holding a ring of keys. She held one out to me.

"This is the key to the side door. Let yourself in and you can spend time in the family room, but if you want you can go in Kekipi's old room."

"His old room?" I asked as I took the keys off her.

"Yep. Top of the stairs, second on the right."

"But…" I began, but was cut off.

"Haven't changed it since the day he left. I couldn't in case he came back." Elise said, looking sad.

"He had his own room?" I asked, to try and draw the attention away from the fact that Elise still kept his room.

"Four bed house. It made more sense for Lim and Odell to share since they were closer in age. Lim had moved out by the time Kekipi left so I could keep the room for him."

"Ok." I said as I put my books back in the box and stood up.

"And if you're hungry, help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen."

"Mahalo." I said.

Elise smiled, gave me a quick hug, then shoed me from the Diner.

I stepped out into the rain, feeling a little like I was at home with the squall. I arrived at the in-laws' house and let myself in through the front door. I paused at the bottom of the stairs, then decided to hell with it, I was curious to see Kekipi's childhood room.

I dropped my box of books in the passage and made my way slowly up the creaking stairs. I made my way to the door Elise had told me and opened it. The room was dark so I felt around for the switch. I turned on the light and the room was illuminated before me. And it made me feel sad.

I didn't know why, not at first. It just looked like the type of room any teenage boy would like. But then it hit me. It was the smell of musk and the light dust over everything. This was the room of a boy who had died. A shrine to a child who would never return. I collapsed in the doorway crying in heaving sobs that hurt my chest. This was the room of Little Jimmy Silva who'd died the night of the storm and given birth to Kekipi Kahamoku. Kekipi was my wolf, but he'd once been Little Jimmy and it was that part I was grieving for now. His innocence. This room was the last time he was human and mostly safe from the creatures like me.

I really wished Elise hadn't kept his room like this, but there wasn't much I could do about it. All I knew was that I couldn't stay up here. I pushed myself to my feet, shut off the lights, closed the door and made my way back downstairs. I wondered if I should tell Kekipi about his shrine room. How would he feel about it?

I picked up my box of books and realised I didn't actually know where the family room was from this part of the house. It took a little opening of doors, mostly they were closets, until I found a room that was at the front of the house. I sat down on the sofa and placed my box on the coffee table, but I couldn't bring myself to read. My mind was still wandering up to the shrine.

Then it hit me again, the second stage now I was over the shock of the situation. My curiosity was eating away at me and this was the only opportunity I might ever have to look into the boy my imprint was long ago. Elise must want me to look or she wouldn't have told me about the room in the first place.

I got up and leaving my box on the table I climbed the stairs once more. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and turned on the light. Bracing myself, it wasn't such a shock when I stepped inside and I actually forced myself to look around this time.

I'd dismissed it as typical teenage boy's room, and while that still stood, there was more to it than that. Like the ukulele which was laid haphazardly in a corner. He had a collection of shells on a shelf above his desk. There was an old laptop on the desk, definitely school issue, and this too had a coating of dust on it. There were a handful of books about boats and how they worked. They ranged from basic kid books to more technical manuals, which made it clear that Kekipi had always had an interest in fixing boats, it wasn't something he just fell into after the wolf. He'd even drawn a few pictures of boats that he'd pinned up on the wall.

As I looked around I was glad I'd forced myself to come up here. It cemented most of what I knew about Kekipi and in a way was reassuring. While the wolf may have taken him out to the island, it hadn't changed his ambitions in life, just how he got there.

Then I spotted a stuffed toy on his bed. It was a Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a that was mostly patterned authentically, but had a big goofy smile. I went to give it a little squeeze, but didn't take it. I wanted to, but I didn't think Elise would want me taking anything from the room. At least not without asking her first.

With my curiosity satisfied, I made my way back downstairs and checked the time. It was nearing lunch and I was feeling hungry. Elise said I could help myself to food so I went to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. I settled on tuna sandwiches in the end and I cleaned up after myself. There was still a few hours before Elise was due back so I forced myself to pick out a book and read it.

Elise got back at three, just like she said she would, and went straight to have a shower. She came back to the room fifteen minuets later fully dressed and tying her thick dark hair into a knot on her head.

"What's the time?" She asked.

"Quarter past three." I replied.

"Shall we leave now?"

"Yeah. I guess it'll give us time to find a place to park in short stay. I know the others will be returning the hire car so they won't have to worry about that." I said as I got to my feet and picked up the box. "Oh and here's your keys."

"Mahalo." Elise said as she took them back. "I had to borrow Big Jim's to get back."

"Does he know what we're doing?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't keep things from him." Elise said firmly as we headed for the door.

"And he's ok with it?" I asked as Elise got an umbrella down form one of the hooks by the door.

"I think he's glad Drogo's off the Island for a while. He knows about imprinting so he can't say nothing about it, but I won't lie, I'm relieved too. If he's not here they can't do anything." Elise said as we stepped out into the rain and she put up her umbrella.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Although they weren't doing anything."

"I know. But it's better for my old heart not to have any sudden surprises. I'm not ready to be a grandma." She said with a snort before she glanced up at me. "At least not from Isla."

"I'm not ready to be a mom yet either." I said.

"It's good to wait and plan these things." Elise observed as we reached the garage.

We stepped inside and Kekipi looked up from the boat he was working on. He smiled at me then looked shocked when he saw Elise.

"Mom?" He said, then came forward to greet her with a kiss to her cheek. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I think Isla might need me today." Elise said as I went to store my box of books in one of the lockers and I grabbed the keys for the car.

"And thinking about it, it's probably for the best if there's one to drive and one to comfort." I said.

"Good idea." Kekipi said as he put his arms around me trying not to touch me with his dirty hands and kissed me on the forehead. "Take care driving."

"I will." I promised.

"But the rain…"

"Is nothing." I said with a shrug and smiled up at him. "This is natural driving conditions for me."

"Is it really that bad in your part of the world?" He joked.

"Sure is." I said, and kissed his lips. "We need to get going."

"Kay." Kekipi said as I pulled away, then seemed to realise that Elise had witnessed the entire exchange and blushed.

"No need to blush Jimmy." Elise teased and gave his cheek a little squeeze. "I know Billie's your girlfriend."

"Yeah." Kekipi said still looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'll see you later." I said with a wave, then led Elise around to the back of the garage where the car was parked.

I let Elise climb in the car while it was still in the garage, then drove out to close the door. Then we were on the road.

"Can't remember the last time I went the other side of the Island." Elise said.

"Do you get out much?" I asked.

"Ain't really got the time with the Diner." She replied. "Having your own business is an ono dream, but it takes up a lot of your time."

"I guess it don't help that people want a Big Jim burger grilled by Big Jim." I replied.

"No one else can quite get em right. Not even me." Elise said with a chuckle.

"You'll find someone one day then you can have some vacation time."

"We can do that when we retire." Elise said waving it away.

"But what about when Kekipi and I get married? It'll have to be at Tregarran or my vampire family won't be able to come." I stated.

"Why not?" Elise asked.

"They can't go out in the sunlight." I replied, not thinking much of it, most people I know already know the sparkle thing.

"They burn?" Elise asked in alarm.

"No. I mean they can go out in the sun, just not where humans can see them. They sparkle. Carlisle and Marlin have been doing all they can to stay out of the sun while getting in and out of Drogo's apartment." I explained.

"They sparkle?" Elise asked in disbelief.

"I'll get Dad to show you when we're at Tregarran." I promised. "And Mom too. It's a little more effective when you see her go from human skin to diamond skin."

"Now I'm curious." Elise said.

"Of course you could check it out sooner." I said.

"How?"

"I think Isla might want to visit her pack sisters at some point."

"Pack sisters?" Elise asked.

"Although all the wolves on the Res are one big pack, some smaller groups have formed. My niece Magda is alpha to one that's made up entirely of girls. When we were in Mexico Isla locked onto Mags and became part of her pack. Mags is Isla's alpha and the rest are her pack sisters."

"I can remember Isla saying something about it. Does she need to go visit them?" Elise asked, clearly worried about another aspect of her daughter's wolf aspect and wanting to do everything she could to help her baby girl.

"It helps." I said.

"Do you know the girls?"

"Yeah. For the most part, but they're all ok, and Mags is a mother hen when it comes to protecting her pack." I assured her.

"What about Kekipi. Doesn't he have a pack?"

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "He hasn't really been around any wolves to make the link."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"He's done ok up till now, and pack is family anyway. So long as you got family you got pack." I said firmly, like I knew what I was talking about, and stayed clear of the whole abyss that was the lone wolf.

"Then why does Isla need to visit her pack sisters?" Elise asked, like she was trying to catch me out.

"Because she's linked to them now. So she will have to see them from time to time."

"When?"

"How about winter break? Isla will have just enough time off school for you to fly to Washington and spend about a week there. You can stop by my parents at Tregarran and get to meet them and then you can go on to the Res."

"Guess it wouldn't hurt for my girl to see her other ancestral land." Elise conceded.

"Yeah. And Mom and Dad would be happy to show you the way."

"Guess we wouldn't wanna get lost in the wilds of Washington."

"No." I agreed.

"As long as it's ok with your parents then sure." Elise said with a nod.

"I'll talk to them when I visit in two weeks."

"Why you going then?" Elise asked suspiciously.

"It's my brother and sister's birthday. The big four-oh, I have to be with them for that." I stated.

"And Kekipi?"

"Perfect time for him to visit the Res. We kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah." Elise agreed.

"And he'll get to meet my parents under better circumstances. Not to mention the fact they haven't seen me in person since we got engaged."

"That's an even better reason for you to visit." Elise said with a nod.

I smiled, yeah it was and I couldn't wait for the attention it would get me. As long as we didn't pull focus from Tony and Liza of course. It was their birthday first and foremost.

"I can't wait for them to meet Kekipi properly. When we can just visit and relax and I'm not all set to leave ASAP." I said, skirting the abyss I didn't wanna think about, but it was the truth, last time I saw Mom and Dad face to face I wasn't in the best mental place.

"I know you'll have fun." Elise said firmly.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

Then we started talking about the music. Elise was surprised my tastes were quite old fashioned, but then I reminded her that my father is pretty old, and even Mom really.

When we reached the airport we had to circle the short stay parking lot a few times before I found a space. We parked up and made our way under the overcast sky, but it wasn't raining anymore. I didn't know if that was down to distance, it just happened to be clearing now, or if Marlin had arranged it so her, Will and Carlisle would have cover but the weather wouldn't be so bad they might delay the plane.

We went inside the airport but couldn't spot them at first, but then I caught Carlisle and Drogo's scent. I turned toward it and spotted them with Isla and Brianna, tucked out of the way. I led Elise over to them.

Carlisle noticed us first and he smiled in greeting as we got closer. Then Isla noticed us and she looked confused about Elise.

"We're not too late." I said, glad to think of something to say that would avoid the question of Elise for a moment.

"We're waiting for Marlin and Will to return from dropping off the car." Carlisle replied.

"I can't believe you're going so soon." I said and hugged him, realising how much I was gonna miss my grandpa now he was heading out.

"This was an unexpected trip and I've got other patients back in Wyoming." Carlisle said as he hugged me back.

"Does that mean you're gonna run Jane's hospital?" I asked in surprise.

"Not yet. But I can use the facilities to help Drogo and then I'll be at Tregarran to help you a few days before the big party." He whispered.

"I'm gonna book tickets for the nineteenth, so I'll be at Tregarran for the twentieth." I whispered back.

"Then your appointment is for the twenty first, which will give you four days of recovery before the party." Carlisle stated.

"Ok. I'll book the tickets later and let Mom know the dates." I assured him.

"And I'll see you soon." Carlisle said, tapping my back and we broke apart.

"When you leaving?" Elise asked, and I realised she'd been talking to Isla and Drogo while I spoke to Carlisle.

"As soon as Marlin and Will return. We left it as long as possible before coming here." Carlisle replied.

"Oh." Isla said, looking sad.

"You'll be ok." Drogo said gently, and that look he gave her, yep it was definitely imprinting, and although it was a few years before they could act on it, I was happy for my old friend.

I decided to tune them out a little and distract Elise when I realised they were saying their goodbyes.

"Marlin is my father's sister and Will is her husband." I explained to Elise, and speak of the devil.

"Billie, I didn't think I'd see you before we left." Marlin said as she gave me a tight hug. "You take care."

"I will Aunt Marlin." I said, then stepped back. "This is Kekipi's mom, Elise."

"Pleased to meet you." Marlin said as she shook hands with my future in-law.

"Howzit." Elise replied.

Then Carlisle stepped up to the handles of Drogo's chair. Isla and Drogo exchanged an, "Aloha au ia oe." Before Carlisle started wheeling Drogo away.

Drogo looked back the whole time waving as Isla waved back. Elise and me both put an arm around Isla as we watched the group leave. I knew Isla wouldn't budge until Drogo was out of sight, so we stood there ten minuets while they waited in line to get their bags checked and Drogo was transferred to an airport wheelchair.

By the time they'd all disappeared though the gate Isla was crying on Elise's shoulder.

"I'll bring the car to the door." I whispered to Elise and she nodded as she started to lead Isla toward the doors.

I moved as fast as I could without drawing attention then drove to the pick up spot. I got out and opened the back door. I helped Elise walk Isla the last few feet and got her into the back seat. Elise slid in beside her and I climbed back into the driver's seat and pulled away.

Elise was comforting Isla in the back seat and it was clear the girl just needed to get home, so I drove as fast as was legal. By the time we got back to Hilo Isla's sobs had quieted some, but she was still upset. I went ahead to open the house door so Elise and Isla wouldn't have to mess about with it themselves.

I made sure Isla was safely inside before I shut the door and took the car back to the garage. I checked my watch, it was almost time for Kekipi to finish, so I went to wait behind his desk for him to finish.

I picked out one of my books to pretend to read, but I wasn't really reading it. I was just giving myself an out from getting into a convo with Hani other than saying a goodbye to him.

"You ready to go?" Kekipi asked and I looked up to realise that Hani had gone and the garage was shut down for the night. All that was left was for me and Kekipi to leave.

"Oh." I said, putting the book on the desk.

"You was choke into that book." Kekipi said as he pulled me to my feet and placed his hands on my hips.

"No." I said as I placed my hands behind his neck. "I wasn't even reading it."

"You were out of it." He said, giving me a worried look.

"I guess I just zoned out." I conceded. "Let's get home and I'll tell you about my day."

"That bad huh?" Kekipi asked a little joking but mostly sympathetic.

"Nah, just heavy." I said and kissed him before I pulled away and took his hand.

"What about your box?" He asked.

"I'll be coming back tomorrow. Just in case Isla needs me." I replied before I led him outside where it was still a light rain.

Kekipi locked the door and we made our way to the boat. It wasn't so good crossing in the drizzle, there wasn't a roof on the boat and I was damp by the time we got back to our island.

Although it was a lot like home I was feeling down as I got slowly out of the boat. I pushed my wet hair back out of my face and sniffed a little, I hadn't felt this bad since I was a moody teen.

Suddenly Kekipi scooped me up in his arms and ran up to the house. He got me safely inside and placed me in a kitchen chair before he disappeared to the bathroom and came back with a towel and started to pat at my hair.

"Thanks." I said and took his hand and kissed it.

"Why you so sad?" He asked as he knelt behind me and hugged me.

"I don't know." I whispered as I leant my head against his shoulder.

"Anything I can do?" He asked, as he stroked my forehead and that felt soothing.

"Keep doing that." I whispered and closed my eyes for a moment. "Better still, I'm gonna shower and get into dry clothes. Then I'll make us something to eat while you shower. Once we're done, maybe we can bring the mattress down again. Sleep in the alcove like we did the last time it was raining."

"Whatever you wanna do." Kekipi said and kissed my neck.

"Yeah. That's what we'll do." I said as I stood up.

I turned and kissed his forehead before I rushed upstairs to grab some clothes. I went to shower and I felt a little better washing the rain out of my hair. I left the bathroom to the smell of cooking.

"I decided to start on dinner." Kekipi said.

"Smells good." I said as I went to inspect what he was cooking.

"No." Kekipi said as he stopped me with a kiss. "You go dry your hair and I'll take care of dinner."

"You should shower too." I said with a frown.

"I know. I stink, but I can leave the food for ten minuets while I get cleaned up." He said, smiling at me.

"You don't stink." I said, feeling sad.

"It was a joke. You're supposed to laugh." Kekipi said with a hopeful smile, which faltered and he sighed. "I'm failing at making you feel better."

"You are making me feel better, but I think my joke meter is broke. I'm just reading everything as serious." I said, sounding down to my own ears.

"Then no more jokes." Kekipi promised and kissed my forehead. "Now you go take it local style and I'll shower."

"Thanks." I said and gave him a tight hug before we broke apart and I went upstairs to dry my hair with the hairdryer.

I did take my time, mostly cause I was feeling slow anyway. I always did when I was on a low ebb, and it had been a heavy day. The weight of it making me feel like I was moving under water. I wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, but I had to eat and there were things I had to tell Kekipi.

I also had to record my low ebb for when I saw Mal. I got my laptop out and wrote down the basics. I wasn't in the mood to go into details, but I was pretty sure Mal would pick up on that anyway. I put my laptop away and went back down to the kitchen. Kekipi was just serving up pork and potatoes with salad.

"It smells good." I said as I sat down at the table, which was already set.

"I try." Kekipi said as he placed two plates on the table and sat down. He gave my hand a squeeze before we tucked into the food.

Eating made me feel a lot better, and I put part of my slow feeling down to being hungry. I hadn't eaten much apart from breakfast and that tuna sandwich at lunch, no wonder I was a little woozy.

"That was delicious." I said once I'd finished and grabbed my plate to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Kekipi asked.

"The dishes." I said as I slumped back into my chair.

"I'll do them." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"But the rules." I protested.

"Can be broken." Kekipi pointed out, giving me a rebellious look.

"I know. But you cooked such a lovely meal, and I should do something." I said, not willing to be swayed.

"How about you drop the mattress down to me and I'll put it under the overhang, then you can do the curtain thing again, make the bed and set up a movie." He suggested and that lifted my spirits. That he wanted to play into this nostalgia.

"You just wanna get out of making the bed don't you." I teased, and it felt good to feel my mood improve.

"You got me." Kekipi said like I'd caught him out.

"Fine." I said as I kissed him. "You do the dishes and I'll make us a cosy little bolthole for tonight."

I went back upstairs and threw the mattress over the side. While Kekipi put the mattress under the overhang I started making a curtain out of blankets like we had before. Kekipi was already elbow deep in suds by the time I fixed the curtain over the side. Then I tossed blankets and pillows over the side, as many as I could find so that it would be uber comfortable. I just wanted a nice little place to snuggle up with Kekipi and forget about the world.

Although, before we got all comfy I had to tell him about his room first. In case we had to have it out.

"Kekipi." I said as he pulled the plug and turned from the sink, wiping his hands.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"I saw your room today." I said quickly.

"You see it every day." He said with a shrug.

"Not here. Your old room." I clarified.

He froze for a moment.

"Back at Mom's hale?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I still got a room?" He said with a frown.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me it's more or less an empty room, just a bed there if I ever wanted to stay?" He pleaded.

"I wish I could." I said sadly.

Kekipi let out a grunt of annoyance as he double face palmed.

"It's a shrine to little Jimmy Silva, right?" He asked, his mouth muffled by his hands.

"That's the vibe I got. It made me feel sad the first time I saw it. In fact I doubled over with grief and had to get out of there." I admitted.

"But you went back?" Kekipi asked.

"I had to face it, and I was curious." I admitted to the latter.

"Curious?" Kekipi asked, looking confused.

"I wanted to see what you were like as a kid." I said, giving him an embarrassed smile. "It's good to see the wolf didn't get in the way of what you always wanted to do."

"What was that?" Kekipi asked.

"Fixing boats." I said.

Kekipi laughed.

"That wasn't it?" I asked, feeling confused.

"It was part of what I wanted." Kekipi said, as he crossed the kitchen and hugged me. "Let's get comfortable and I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok." I said, still a little worried whether I should have brought it up.

"Lesgo." Kekipi said, and squeezed my hand and climbed into the bed nest.

I climbed in behind him and he held his arm out for me to snuggle down next to him. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and waited for him to begin.

"Relax." He crooned as he stroked my cheek. "Why you so tense?"

"I'm a little worried about the whole bedroom thing." I admitted.

"The way I see it? Mom wanted me to know or she wouldn't have said for you to go up there. You weren't the one who kept it like a shrine." He said.

"I guess." I muttered.

"I'm not angry about it. Especially with you." Kekipi said as he pulled me into his lap.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kekipi said as he stroked my hair. "Anyway, I was gonna tell you that my dream was to see the world. A boat would let me do that."

"You wanted to travel?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yep."

"But why? You live on Hawaii, the best place on Earth." I protested.

"As true as that is, I should see other places to appreciate just how much paradise Hawaii is."

"I'll give you that." I said as I stroked his cheek.

"Yeah. Course I'm grown up now and I know you need choke money to do something like that, but back then it was my dream." Kekipi said softly as he rubbed the back of my neck, and that felt good.

"You know, I'm choke rich." I said, trying not to rub it in his face, but so he'd know it was an option.

"Don't think I want it now. I got my garage and I got my girl, what more can the world give me?" He mused.

"I'm happy here if you are." I said and moved my lips up to his.

"Wherever you are, that's hale." He whispered and met my lips and the kiss led to making out before we settled to sleep in our warm little nest. Whatever happened in the outside world, it didn't matter, we had each other.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and Anonymous Guest**

* * *

 **Billie**

I woke up feeling warm, safe and utterly comfortable. I didn't want to wake up and have to move, but Kekipi had work so we couldn't stay here all day. Unfortunately.

Kekipi's alarm sounded and I groaned as I sat up, tapping around the blankets to try and find it to switch it off.

"Morning already?" Kekipi grumbled as he sat up too and helped me search out the clock.

"Yep." I confirmed as I finally found it and hit the off button.

"If only we could snooze a while." Kekipi said as he pulled me back down next to him and I snuggled into him.

"I'd stay here all day with you, but you got work." I reminded him.

"Yeah." Kekipi said unenthusiastically.

Then he sat up and I sat up too.

"We can sleep in on Sunday." I said, and kissed his cheek before I got to my feet and climbed out from our little nest and stretched out my limbs.

"Good point." Kekipi said as he stood up too.

"You can have the shower first and I'll make us some breakfast." I said kissed him on the lips before I stepped into the kitchen.

Kekipi went upstairs to grab some clean clothes before he hit the shower. I got on with breakfast and had it ready by the time Kekipi came out of the shower. We ate breakfast and Kekipi washed the dishes while I went to shower. Then we left the house and headed for the Big Island.

"What are you gonna do today?" Kekipi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go hang at the Diner reading." I said. "Or maybe go on the beach. I'm not really sure."

"I wish I could come hang with you." Kekipi said wistfully.

"Well two weeks and then we'll be on vacation." I said. "That reminds me, I need to book our tickets today to make sure we got our flight."

"Yeah. We don't wanna be late for the party." Kekipi said.

"I'm not worried about the party so much as my appointment with Carlisle." I said. "Once my IUD is back in place there'll be no more ending it at making out."

"I don't mind." Kekipi said quickly.

"Well I do." I said, and I looped my arm around his and leant my head on his shoulder. "I miss my wolf man taking me to heaven and back."

"Then I wasn't so good in the hotel?" He asked shyly.

"That was magnificent, but it's not sustainable." I said as I stroked his cheek. "You gotta have noticed the difference between me going down on you and full intercourse?"

"I guess." Kekipi said as he untangled his arm from mine, but only so he could wrap that arm around me and pulled me in closer to his side. "I try not to think about it. After all, we can't do anything about it right now. If I think about it, then I'm gonna miss it and I don't want the frustration. I just want you better."

"Then I'll work on that for the next two weeks. But as soon as I'm clear I'm having my wicked way with you."

"Please." Kekipi whispered into my ear and I felt myself shiver a little.

"My time with Carlisle can't come quick enough." I said as I moved my hand to Kekipi's thigh without thinking.

"Yeah." Kekipi said a little huskily, before clearing his throat and repeating, "yeah."

I looked down at my hand and pulled it quickly away, settling it safely in my own lap.

"Sorry." I said.

"No need." Kekipi said before kissing the top of my head. "Just not a good idea when I'm at the helm. Don't wanna scupper us."

"Good point." I replied.

"You want we do something special tonight?" He asked.

"We'll go to hale and see where tonight leads." I replied.

"If that's what you want." Kekipi whispered.

"Yeah." I replied, and contented myself with wondering what would happen later that evening as Kekipi glided in to his jetty.

We got out of the boat and I followed him into the garage so I could grab a book to read for the day. I slipped it into my laptop case, kissed Kekipi goodbye and headed out for the day. Even though I hadn't long had breakfast, but I could drink a cup of coffee.

I went into the Diner and it was pretty quiet, but that wasn't surprising, it was still early. I went up to the counter to order my coffee and Elise greeted me.

She made my coffee and placed it on the counter before giving me a careful look.

"You got any plans today?" She asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Once you drink your coffee will you go over to the house to be there when Isla wakes up? After yesterday I don't want her to be alone." Elise confided in me.

"Ok." I said. "But I need to boot up my laptop first."

"You can use the wi-fi in the house. The passkey is on the router."

"Ok. If you tip my coffee in a takeaway cup I'll head over straight away."

"Mahalo." Elise said and instead of just tipping my coffee into a takeaway cup she made a fresh one for me and then handed me her keys. At this rate she may as well give me my own set.

I went over to the in-laws and let myself in. I listened up the stairs and Isla was snoring gently. She was still flat out and if she had stayed up until Drogo was back in Wyoming she probably hadn't long gone to sleep. I went into the family room and put my coffee on the coffee table before I went looking around for the router. I found it on a small table by the door that led to the kitchen.

I memorised the code as well as the router name, then set my laptop up next to my coffee. I drank my coffee as I waited for my laptop to boot. Then connected to the Internet so I could go online and book tickets for me and Kekipi to Washington.

I got us tickets for first class from Honolulu to SEATAC. I thought it would be nice to fly in style, and Tony always appreciated the extra leg space so I was sure Kekipi would like it too. Funny I hadn't actually discussed the plane with him, but that was too connected with what had happened. I could get his opinion on flying when we went to visit Mom and Dad.

With that out of the way I checked my email. I had a few messages so I responded to them. I also remembered to log my dreams and behaviours for Mal. I'd been neglecting it since I forgot whenever I got back to hale and just wanted to spend time with Kekipi.

Once I was sure I had everything down I shut down my laptop and pulled out my book. I moved to sit on one of the sofas so I'd be more comfortable reading my book. I got through half of it when I was aware of Isla moving about upstairs. I checked my watch, it was just about midday, but judging by the fact that I could hear her shower she'd be a while yet, so I carried on with reading.

I heard Isla coming down the stairs but I was only a few paragraphs from the end of the chapter, so I read quickly to the end. Isla opened the door just as I saved my place, but before I could put the book down, Isla had rushed into the room and had me pinned to the sofa.

I managed not to fight back. I didn't want to hurt her after all.

"Holy god Isla it's just me!" I said as I pushed her gently away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding a little rude as she stood up, but I put it down to her feeling embarrassed that she'd almost attacked me.

"Elise was a little worried about you after yesterday, so she asked me to come sit here so you weren't alone when you woke up." I said as I sat up.

"Oh. Right. Mahalo." She said, and yeah, she was embarrassed and we needed to get past it, stat.

"I was just considering making lunch. You want anything?" I asked, which was plausible since it was lunchtime.

"Yeah. Though it's more like breakfast for me." She said with a laugh, and sounding more like herself.

"Shall we go see what's there?" I said as I stood up and slipped my book into my laptop case.

Isla nodded and we went to the kitchen. After a quick look through the cupboards it was clear I had all the ingredients I'd need for pancakes I asked her if that's what she wanted.

"Isn't it lunchtime for you?" She asked.

"It is. But I can eat pancakes anytime." I assured her, then decided, "I'll share Dad's super secret recipe with you."

"Ono." She said, her eyes lighting up.

We made breakfast and when we were doing the dishes I was thinking of asking Isla if she wanted to go out on her scooter and I'd go on my bike. Then I remembered that her scooter was still in Honomu. We should probably pick it up as soon as.

"You want me to run you up to Honomu so you can pick up your scooter?" I offered.

"Oh…" She said, looking confused for a moment, "yeah. I forgot about that."

"We can go now if you want?" I prompted.

"I'll just go get my keys." She said and headed upstairs.

While she was upstairs I made sure I had everything in my laptop case before I went to wait at the bottom of the stairs for her. Then we left her house and made our way to the garage. I really wanted to get out on my bike and I considered if Isla would want that. Well I'd only know if I asked.

"You want to go on my bike?" I asked conspiratorially.

"Really?" She gasped, looking excited, but then her face fell. "Can we take Kekipi's car please?"

"You don't trust me?" I joked.

"It's not that. I'd love to go on your bike, but Drogo said I could have his records and turntable. I think I should grab it before the clean up crew arrives." She said quickly, mumbling it too, like she was hoping I wouldn't hear, but knew I needed to hear to know she had something to haul before the clean up crew arrived. They would blitz anything that wasn't standard issue.

"I don't think they'll be here for another week, but if you wanna do it today, then we'll do it." Then I realised how often I'd used Kekipi's car in recent times. "At this rate Kekipi might as well sign his title over to me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed, my wolf man was a kind guy; it was one of the things I loved about him.

We entered the garage so I could stow my laptop and get the keys.

"You're with Isla?" Kekipi asked as I went up to him.

"Yeah. She left her scooter in Honomu yesterday, so I'm gonna ride her out there and she can ride her scooter back." I explained.

"You want the car again?"

"Yep. I offered to take her on my bike, but she has more sense than me." I said with a grin.

"Glad one of you has some sense." Kekipi teased before he kissed me.

I chuckled as I went to get the key and stow my laptop in one of the lockers. I said goodbye to Kekipi then called to Isla who was speaking to Hani. She followed me out to the car and we set out for Honomu.

Now in the quiet of the car Isla was looking sad. It wasn't surprising considering Drogo was so far away from her now. That was always bad for a wolf. I had to let her know I was here for her, even if it was just to unload.

"How you holding up?" I asked.

"Ok." She said, but didn't sound as if she was.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I guess cause I can talk to him later." She said with a shrug, but it was clear she was upset and it wasn't just anger that made wolves fursplode, she couldn't lie about this, but nagging at her could get her to fursplode too.

"That's good, but if you think you're gonna freak at any point…" I said gently.

"I'll let you know." She said firmly.

"I'm here for you, whatever you need help with." I assured her.

"I know. You're my sister now and I like that." She said with a smile, and that one was genuine.

"I just want you to know."

"And I do."

"Ok." I said, and she seemed calmer.

After a few minuets of quiet I decided to talk a little about Drogo to her. To get her focusing on the positives.

"Did you hear from Drogo?" I asked. I was certain Drogo would have phoned her as soon as he was in Wyoming since he promised and Drogo didn't break promises.

"Yeah. I even talked to him before I went to sleep. He's at his Wyoming apartment and he's out of the chair. He's on crutches now, so that's good right? He's healing?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Yep." I agreed, because it sounded that way. "I think Carlisle might have allowed it a little sooner if he had access to crutches here."

"I don't know. Drogo could barely push himself to his feet the other day without feeling pain, but he's got better. Maybe his dhampir healing kicked in?" Isla said, and I guess she had spent more time with him than I had.

"That's possible." I conceded, because we still weren't one hundred percent on the full extent of dhampir healing.

"I hope so. I want his body better so he can get his mind better with Mal." Isla said sadly.

"He'll get there." I assured her, and tapped her shoulder in comfort.

"I know." She said, but there was still an edge to her voice.

"But it still doesn't stop you worrying."

Isla shook her head, before whispering, "I'm worrying a lot."

"It'll get easier. Once you talk to him."

"I already did." She pointed out.

"You said. But I meant later now you've both slept and not overtired." I clarified.

"Yeah. And I guess it'll be better if he gets his laptop working and I can see that he's ok." She said, brightening a little.

"Yeah." I agreed, then realised something. "Have you got his email?"

"No. I'll have to text mine to him." Isla said with a frown.

"Or I could just tell you what it is." I pointed out.

"You know it?" She demanded.

"We are friends." I reminded her. "And I'll give you all his emails."

"How many does he have?" She asked, like it was an alien concept, but she is still in school so why would she need a separate email?

"Three. One for official VCAC business, one for friends and family and then one for SPAM when he wants to sign up for stuff but doesn't wanna wade through all the notifications every time he checks his mail." I explained.

"I guess I'll just take the one for friends and family." She said with a shrug.

"Ok. I'll save it in your phone when we get to Honomu." I promised.

"Mahalo." She said.

"What records are they?" I asked, deciding to divert the conversation a little.

"A lot of ancient rock ones. I don't really know, but Drogo said I could have them to listen to them, and know what the t-shirts are about."

"You got to keep them too?" I asked, it was something to separate Drogo from his rock t-shirts.

"Yep."

"At least you got some bigger clothes to last you until the end of the summer." I said as something occurred to me.

Isla nodded her head.

"Of course if you need anything to go back to school with I could do with a shopping trip." I said lightly.

"I'll have to check my funds." She said, a little hesitantly, and it was one of those times I realised I was pretty spoiled as a kid, I'd never have to think of my funds when it came to clothes shopping. Most of the time Liza would buy them for me, and if not her, other members of my family.

"Would you be offended if I offered to pay half?" I asked.

"Why would you do that?" Isla asked a little guardedly.

"Cause you're as good as my little sister now, and I get to pay it forward from when Liza used to take me shopping and spoil me rotten. I really need some sister time." I said warily, realising that the trip really would be as much for me as it was for her.

"I wouldn't be offended, as long as you don't think I'm a charity case." She said firmly.

"Not at all." I assured her. "I just wanna treat my little sister."

"Then shaka, when we go?" She asked, brightening up.

"Tomorrow?"

"Ok."

"That way I can pick out a new outfit for Liza and Tony's party at the same time." I planned aloud.

"Sounds ono. And I've never been on a real shopping trip before. You want me to make you breakfast before we head out?"

"Sure. That would be great. Can't go shopping on an empty stomach." I observed.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Surprise me."

"I'll think it over when I get back to Hilo." She said.

"I'll look forward to it, but I'm not sure about Kekipi. I think he's got used to our breakfasts." I mused.

"Maybe you could come a little earlier and I'll do him breakfast too." Isla suggested.

"I think he'd like that." I said, and why wouldn't he?

"Yep." Isla agreed with a grin.

I chuckled as I parked up outside Drogo's apartment.

"What should we do with that?" Isla asked, and it took a moment to realise she was talking about Drogo's scooter.

"You'll have to ask Drogo. If he wants it back in Hilo then we can pick it up tomorrow after our shopping trip."

"Ok. I'll ask him later." She said.

We got out of the car and went up to the door. Isla had a key to the door, which surprised me a little, and was also glad since it meant I didn't have to find a way to break in.

As we entered the little corridor Isla started breathing heavily and she was shaking. I was sure she was about to fursplode.

"You ok?" I asked worried about the small space in the hallway.

Isla shook her head and I felt panic roll in my stomach.

"Get into the main room and just let go." I said, herding her in then getting back out of the way to give her room.

"What about my clothes?" She said between her teeth.

"Drogo's still got stuff here. Besides, shredding your clothes fursploding is a right of passage for a wolf." I told her.

Isla managed to kick off her shoes, then fursploded. Her whole body language was sad, so I went to stroke her head. Isla whined and leaned into me and I stroked her for a while thinking comforting thoughts to her. Maybe something would slip through. We stayed there a while, until Isla straightened up and made it clear she was ready to phase back.

I went into Drogo's bedroom and found some t-shirts in the wardrobe and shorts in the chest of drawers. He always kept his clothes that way. I put them on the bed and went out to the main room to let Isla know she could go get dressed.

While she was in the bedroom I found some boxes in the closet and started packing the records into it. I had about half of them packed when Isla came back from the room dressed in Drogo's clothes. They were a bit baggy on her, but it looked deliberate. Especially with her hair down. I thought she looked better with it down and natural, it suited her more.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah." She said, but she looked worried. "I don't get why I had to phase. I wasn't angry, just upset. It was weird walking in here and Drogo not here."

"It can be any strong emotion." I stated.

"Even love?" Isla asked, looking horrified.

"Not so much love, but anger and sorrow. Any strong emotion that makes you wanna burst." I explained. "And sometimes you gotta just give into it. It's like when life's been so crap you just gotta cry. When you're a phaser and life gets too much, sometimes you just gotta phase."

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

"My mom and brother. Also a lot from Mags when she first started phasing. I might not be a wolf, but she found it easier to talk to Auntie Billie about it than anyone else." I replied.

"Will she be ok with you telling me this?" She asked, and she looked worried again, but I wouldn't have even brought it up if Mags wouldn't be one hundred percent with me sharing this with Isla.

"Yeah. She's your alpha and she'll be fine with me telling you this cause it's something all the wolves go through. But usually they…" I trailed off; I didn't need to rub that in her face.

"They got the pack to support them?" Isla whispered and I nodded. "I got my pack sisters too. I can message Mags anytime, and if I need face-to-face any of my pack sisters is willing."

"I'm glad. But if you need someone in the same room as you, I'm always here for a convo."

"Mahalo." She said and hugged me. "Now we should get this sound system packed and we can blow this joint."

"It's giving me the heebie-jeebies too." I admitted.

We packed away the rest of the records and the sound system itself. Then I borrowed her phone to save Drogo's personal email into it while she went to get her helmet and backpack from the closet. I handed her phone back to her before we carried the two boxes out to the car. We put them in the trunk, then I waited until Isla had her helmet on and was already on her scooter before I got in the car.

I kept to a slow pace so Isla could safely keep up with me and we could reach her house at the same time. Isla parked her scooter in the little bit of drive they had, but I had to park the car on the street. I guess it wasn't for long, we just had to unload.

I helped her carry the boxes up to her bedroom then made my excuses to leave since it was obvious she wanted to be alone. I returned Kekipi's car to the garage but I didn't go in. It was only four and I didn't want to disturb him before the end of the day. Besides, I had to return Elise's keys to her.

I went to the Diner and Elise as always was behind the counter. I went up and ordered a ham salad sandwich and handed the keys back to Elise.

"How's Isla?" She asked.

"She's doing good." I assured her. "She's not out of the woods yet, but she's resilient."

"Mahalo." Elise said.

"I don't mind spending time with Isla. It's like being with Mags again."

"I'm glad she got someone to talk to who knows all of this stuff." Elise said as she handed me my sandwich and soda.

"Yeah." I agreed, then noticed there was a line forming behind me. "Catch you later."

"Aloha." Elise replied and I went over to one of the tables to eat my sandwich and drink my soda.

I'd managed to kill half an hour, not really much time. I decided to go to the local mini-mart to see if I could find something interesting for dinner. We hadn't had pizza for a while, and I had enjoyed teaching Kekipi how to make it, and now that we were actually together it could be a lot more sensual than I could let it get the last time. I bought all the same toppings as last time, and got some mushrooms too. Kekipi had asked about them but I didn't like them so hadn't even thought to get any.

With everything I needed for pizza from scratch I made my way back to the garage. It was close to six so Kekipi would be closing soon. I called hello to him and Hani as I entered the garage, then went to the office section and read my book a while.

Kekipi had to rouse me from my narrative again when it was time to go home. I settled beside him in the boat and looked out over the water as Kekipi steered us on to the sea.

"Guess what we're having for dinner tonight." I whispered.

"I got no idea." Kekipi replied, whispering too.

"Pizza from scratch. And I got you some mushrooms this time." I stated, smiling up at him.

"Mahalo." He said, as he pulled me in closer with his arm and pressed his lips to mine.

I returned the kiss and he deepened it, much to my willing participation. At least up to the point where I remembered he was still steering the boat and pulled away. I looked up at his closed eyes and chuckled.

"Shouldn't you keep your eye on the ocean?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" Kekipi said as he opened his eyes, then he looked concerned before he looked out over the prow. "Wow. I'm not usually such a careless sailor."

"I know." I said, and kissed his cheek. "Just get us home and we can be as careless about our surroundings as we want."

"Yeah." Kekipi sighed as he turned the boat so it pointed once more toward our island.

"I'll try not to distract you so much when we're sailing." I joked.

"As long as you don't mind drifting on the Pacific, you can distract me anytime." Kekipi growled.

"If I had to drift in the Pacific, I'd do it with you, but if I had a choice, I'd be with you somewhere we have access to food and water."

"If only this boat could go faster." Kekipi mused as we steered back toward the island.

"We'll soon get there." I said and kissed his shoulder before I leant my head against it and watched the horizon.

We soon got back to the island and made our way up to the house.

"I'm looking forward to some pizza." Kekipi said.

"Yeah. We haven't had any in a while."

"Last time was before we were together."

"Yep." I confirmed.

"I did like it when you taught me how to make the dough." He said a little shyly.

"Then I'll help you again." I said with a wink as we got up to the house.

"Yes please." He said, before he picked up speed and pulled me to the house.

I giggled as I followed behind him until we were inside and it was time to make our pizzas.

It was a lot more fun helping him knead the dough when I wasn't trying to avoid having moments between us. We were together, so we could be as flirtatious and as hands on as we wanted. As a result we took a lot longer making the dough than the time before.

We split apart so we could add our toppings, but I was humming happily as I spread the tomato puree onto the crust.

"Why don't you like mushrooms?" Kekipi asked. "Is it the taste?"

"A little of the taste, but mostly the texture." I said, shuddering a little at the thought.

"So you're really ok with me having them?"

"I wouldn't have bought them if I wasn't." I assured him.

"Ok." Kekipi said and spread mushrooms onto his pizza.

"And if it was the flavour that I couldn't stand I'd just make you clean your teeth before you kiss me." I pointed out.

Kekipi shrugged as he continued to load his pizza, and I loaded toppings onto mine before I sprinkled on the cheese. We put them into the oven and cleaned the table while they baked.

"Why does melting cheese smell so onolicious?" Kekipi asked as he took a big sniff of the air.

"It's like bacon. Just so mouth watering." I stated.

"Aye…" Kekipi agreed, and he looked wistful.

I grabbed around him and kissed him, I couldn't help myself. Kekipi returned the kiss as he pulled me closer and I melted against him, lost for a moment in the kiss. It was a while before I remembered our pizzas. I pulled away from him quickly and rushed to the oven.

"They burned?" Kekipi asked.

"Almost." I said as I pulled them out of the oven and quickly placed them on top of the hob.

"Shouldn't you use gloves for that?" Kekipi asked.

"Ye-ouch." I said, shaking my hands as I rushed to the sink and turned on the cold tap, shoving my fingers under the icy flow. "Probably should have."

"Is it bad?" Kekipi asked as he pulled my left hand toward him and looked at my fingertips. "That is bad."

"It'll heal soon." I said as I put my hands back under the water.

"Don't you need blood?" Kekipi asked.

"I can get some tomorrow." I said with a shrug.

"No. You need it now." Kekipi said and before I realised what he was doing he put a cup in front of him then sliced through his palm.

The rich scent of blood filled the air and I felt my mouth fall open as I watched him squeeze his hand so more blood trickled into the cup. I felt my mouth water with the scent, but I swallowed it back. I should not be finding the scent so alluring. I couldn't drink his blood.

"Drink up." Kekipi said as he pushed the cup toward me.

"I can't drink your blood." I whispered.

"Wolf blood ain't poison to you, so you can." He said firmly.

"But it's your blood." I protested.

"It's just gonna go to waste in that cup. Not like I can put it back." Kekipi stated.

It was a good point, but…

"I cut my hand for you. Don't let it be in vain."

"Fine." I said, and although it hurt like hell, I grabbed the cup and gulped back Kekipi's blood, trying not to think about how good it tasted. It wasn't any good, I wanted more and there was quite a bit still on Kekipi's palm where he'd squeezed his blood out. I grabbed his left wrist, my fingers no longer stinging as I pulled it to me and started licking the blood away.

Kekipi moaned and I looked up at him to find him catching his breath before he looked at me with lust. I was stunned but soon broke out of it when he pressed hungry lips to mine and I met it with equal hunger, not even thinking that his blood was still on my lips.

Kekipi picked me up and placed me on the table so I had to lie back. He growled a little as he kissed at my neck and his pelvis locked to mine. I let out my own moan as I pulled him closer to me.

It felt good and I began pulling at his clothes. I didn't care if I did bleed after, I needed him badly and caught up like we were in the rushing lust I couldn't stop it this time. All we needed was to get some protection and take a quick trip down to the sea in the half hour window I had.

Now where were the condoms kept?

"Kekipi." I managed to say as I pulled away from his lips for a moment. "Have you got any protection?"

"No." He said, still kissing at me.

"Then we have to stop." I said, and pushed at his shoulders.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kekipi said as he staggered away from me until he bumped into the sink unit.

I sat up breathing heavily absolutely hating the cold down my front. That had been heading somewhere intense and now it was nothing…

"Sorry." Kekipi murmured and I caught him changing his weight, about to run away.

"Don't you run out on me." I said firmly as I leapt up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"But I…I lost control." He said, not looking at me.

"It's ok to lose control sometimes." I said stroking his cheek gently. "And it had nothing to do with that. I wanted to just go with it, but I don't wanna risk getting pregnant. That's the only reason I said to stop, and you did as soon as I said it."

He nodded.

"Let's eat our pizza before it gets cold."

"We should after you burnt your fingers for it." Kekipi said, trying to joke.

"Yeah." I said, looking down at my fingertips, which were fully healed.

"Guess my blood worked." Kekipi said as he ran his fingers over mine.

I nodded my head, trying to ignore the sensation.

"Let's eat." I said, as I stepped away from him and over to the pizzas.

I grabbed them onto a plate each and Kekipi picked up his and I picked up mine before we stepped over to the table. I started chowing down on the pizza and it tasted so good.

"Now my brain's cleared, were you really gonna go all the way?" Kekipi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

"But I thought you didn't want to."

"Well I don't look forward to the blood, but caught up like we were I didn't care." I said with a shrug.

"Damn! Wish I'd gone to the drug store now." He said, scowling jokingly.

"Yeah." I said. "Though maybe it's for the best. All I can think is the best place for me is the sea, but what if I attracted the hammerheads?"

"I'd be a wolf in the water that will keep them away." Kekipi said firmly.

"I'd want you to be a man to comfort me." I murmured before taking a sullen bite of my pizza.

"What is it exactly? Cause you said you'll bleed, but you didn't tell me why."

"It's because we ovulate on command, so if we're not fertilized we go through the cycle quickly. So everything we'd lose in our period over a week, we lose in half an hour to an hour."

"So you'd need somewhere you could sit for while in water?"

I nodded.

"When we finish eating we're going for a walk." Kekipi said with a nod.

"We are?"

Kekipi nodded.

"Where to?" I asked curiously.

"You'll have to trust me."

"I trust you." I said and finished my pizza. "It's just that when it comes to surprises, I'm like a kid just before Christmas. I need to know what I'm gonna get."

"Won't be that long." Kekipi said as he stood up and took my plate too to place them in the sink. "Lesgo."

Kekipi took my hand and led me outside. He pulled me up the steep path to the top of the island. We didn't stop again, although I did give the area a wistful look remembering when we'd hiked up here and danced. Kekipi carried on and led me to the edge of the cliffs that faced the Big Island.

"I just need to find the right place. Been a while since I went this way." He said as he scanned along the edge.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"That." He said, pointing to a space between two palm trees.

We walked to it and Kekipi led me over the edge. There was a very narrow channel in the rock that you could just about use. Then there was a series of hand and footholds that led down toward the water. We finally reached the bottom where there was a small pool of water that was hidden by a curtain of rock.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a rock pool. The water cleans itself." Kekipi said as water rushed in then rushed out again. "Would this do?"

"Yeah." I said. "And I think I could get down here in time."

"Not that I'm saying we have to, it's only two weeks, but if you feel the need…"

"We're covered." I said.

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed with a nod.

"How do we get out?" I asked.

"Same way we came in." Kekipi said, and looked up the cliff face.

"That's ok. Just checking in case there was a quicker way back." I said, before I found some handholds and pulled myself up onto the nearest ledge.

It didn't take long for me to get to the top of the cliff and Kekipi pulled himself up a moment later.

"How did you even find that?" I asked as I took his hand and started walking to the trail.

"I was here on my own for a choke amount of years. You think I didn't explore?" Kekipi asked.

"I guess I would have gone over every inch of this island too."

"You would?" Kekipi asked.

"Yep." I said, before grinning as I added. "But since you're here I can go over every inch of you instead."

Kekipi chuckled before he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. I returned his hug before we had to pull apart to make it down the trail. We got back to the house and Kekipi washed the dishes while I fixed our cosy little den from the night before. I'd slept so well there snuggled up with Kekipi I wanted to see if it was a permanent thing.

Eventually I'd go back upstairs, but if I got a solid two weeks of good sleep I'd be happy. I just needed to be in a good place when we went to visit Mom and Dad, and the Res.

"Shall we go for a run?" I asked once we were both finished.

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed.

We went down to the trees and Kekipi stripped off before he phased. He brushed against me before he started running. I chuckled and chased after him. It was good to feel the air against my face and whipping back my air. I couldn't wait to get Kekipi back to Tregarran so we had a bigger range to run on. I could take him all the way to the mountains and back.

But first I had a shopping trip with Isla.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Gemma x**


End file.
